Seiei Sakuragaoka Academy
by xxanimeluver2x8xx
Summary: They never saw it coming. Two lives begin entertwining as Kazune, arrogant and popular, and Karin stubborn and unnoticed, are brought together because of the simple fate of Seiei Sakuragaoka Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**xxokay, this is my first kamichama karin/chu fanfic. I actually had to look up some stuff, like what the school was called and some of their last names... XD. I hope you enjoy! R&R! No flames please! Advice is welcome! xx**

Seiei Sakuragao Academy

Highschool. One words that could make a kid crap in their pants. This was Karin Hanazono's first day of her sophomore year at a new school. You see, Karin was living with her parents until about last year. Then it happened: the accident. No one knows where the car came from, but it hit them dead on at full speed. To get away from everything, Karin decided to live with her aunt and transfer to the highschool there. But she had no idea that it would turn her life upside down.

(Karin's pov)

"Hey, Karin! What's up?" Himeka asked as she walked toward me. Himeka Kujyou was a cheerful, gentle spirit girl, the opposite of Karin. She had straight black hair that went a bit past her shoulder and was the same age and in the same grade as Karin. Karin met her over the summer and they've been best buddies ever since.

"Nothing much. Just trying to get all my stuff ready for my first class."

"So how do you like Seiei Sakuragao Academy so far?" she asked.

"Well, it seems okay. I don't really know much about it so far."

"I know you'll love it here! Just wait! It'll be an adventure!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"I hope so." I had no idea how right she was.

Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng! The sign for all of us to start heading to our classes.

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Himeka shouted as she started skipping to her first class. "Sorry we couldn't have first period together!"

"It's alright! Seeya!" I hollered back. _Okay first period...what do I have? _I look down at my schedule to see that I had math. _Awww, crap. I frickin' hate math. _Sigh. I walked to the class the map directed me and opened the door. Most people were already there, seeing as I was almost late. I took a seat in the back, so the teacher wouldn't have to call on me. I don't do math, period. A few minutes past when the teacher finally came in.

"Alright class, take out your textbooks and turn to page 18. And let me just tell you now, I do not tolerate slacking or fooling around in my class. This class will not be an easy stroll in the park. _Like I ever thought math would be easy..._ Homework will be turned in on time and finished with no complaints. If you are a single second late, you will receive detention and excuses will not be tolerated."

As soon as the teacher finished his sentence, the door opened and in came a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. All the girls squealed. _What the? Well, whoever he is, he's in trouble. _I snickered. "Oh, sorry, Mr. Martin.. **(Martin? I thought of it at the top of my head, geez!) **I had a little a trouble getting to class," the boy said.

"Oh, no. It's no trouble at all Kazune! Why don't you just have a seat? We're on page 18," the teacher said happily. _What the heck?! No warning?! No detention?! Who does this guy think he is? _My thoughts were disrupted when said boy walked past me and sat at the desk to my right. _Great. Now he's going to sit next to me...I can see this first day of school will be lovely. _

The whole time during class every single girl had their eyes on him. The teacher would have his back toward the class and as he wrote, they stared at him practically drooling. _How disgusting! These girls are total idiots. _When class ended I bolted out of the room to get away from the annoying boy and his fan girls. I ran over to my locker to get my stuff for my next period. That's when I heard the squeals and screams. _What is it now? _I rolled my eyes and turned around and there he was. Only this time he was accompanied by two other boys. One on his right with brown hair and bright goldish eyes. Another on his left, a boy a bit taller than the rest with semi long, light reddish brown hair with one purple and one blue eye. _How strange. One blue and one purple. They're quite pretty._ They walked slowly as if in slow motion to capture the moment. Wind blew their hair. And their teeth sparkled every time they smiled. _What the heck? It feels like I'm watching celebrities walk down the red carpet...and where the heck is that wind coming from?! _I looked behind the three guys and saw a young freshmen boy running behind them with a portable fan. anime sweatdrop _What the heck? They have a kid, following them around with a portable fan...ho-ly crap. _I was brought back to my senses when I heard another scream.

"Hey, who are those guys?" I asked a girl nearby. She gasped and looked like she was just slapped in the face.

"How in the world do you not know the hottest and most popular guys at school?!" she screamed. "The one on the right is Jin Kuga and on the left is Michiru Nishikiori. And the one in the very middle,(she did a pretend faint), is the top and sexiest guy at school, Kazune Kujyou!" _Wait... Kujyou? Wasn't Himeka's last na-, Nah, couldn't be. It must be a coincidence. _As the three guys headed down the rest of the hall, everyone started to calm down. _Phew, if I have to handle this everyday, I don't think I'll survive this school. _I got my things and headed for my next class.

**xx phew, that was tiring yet fun! This'll be fun, I can tell! Thanks for reading and I'll update soon! Hugs! jk, jk. I'm not going to touch you at all. xx **


	2. First Sight

**xx I know, I know. It took a long time...but I've been busy all week! A ton of tests, 2 soccer games, and I'm going to the anime weekend in atlanta convention this weekend! yeah! but anyway, thank you for all your feedbacks! Without all the reviews, I probably would've not put this chapter up so quickly! thanks! xx **

It was pretty much like that for the rest of the day. Where ever one of those guys showed up, my ears were practically deaf by the time they left. Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Finally! The end of the day!" I exclaimed while opening my locker to get the books I needed to take home. I heard footsteps behind me and then suddenly a loud thump. I quickly turn and see Himeka flat on her face.

"Oh, Himeka!" I shouted as I ran to help her up. "Are you okay?!"

"Ah, Karin. I was coming to tell you something," she said as she brushed her self off.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Ah, I forgot," she said as she scratched her head. I laughed and she started to also.

"Hey, Himeka. Ready to go?" an unfamiliar voice asked. My eyes followed the voice and there stood the prince himself. _Ack! It's that arrogant guy, Kazune! Why the heck is he here?!_

"Karin, I forgot. This is Kazune, he's my cousin," she smiled and gestured toward the boy. "Kazune, this is Karin Hanazono! She's new in our grade and one of my friends."

"Your...your cousin?!" I shouted. _But they're like complete opposites! _

"Yeah! So, I'm gonna go get my stuff! Kazune, just stay here for a second!" she shouted as she ran toward her locker. Her footsteps got quieter and quieter as she turned the corner. When she left there was just an awkward silence between us, so I started to finish putting my stuff away.

(Kazune's pov)

_Hmph. New girl, huh? Karin Hanazono. She's not much...average at most. _Sigh.

"Hey, you," I said. She turned around to face me. _Strange...she's not ogling me like the other girls do...I mean, she is new, but even the new ones blush when I look at them...let's try this. _I gave her one of my signature smiles, a smile that all girls would faint as soon as they saw it. She blushed. _Got her...geez, it's too easy. _Suddenly, she regained her posture and stared back with an irritated look.

"What?" she retorted. _What?! I gave her __**the **__smile. She should be worshipping me by now. She has to mentally challenged not to fall for that smile. What's wrong with this one? _

"Are you some kind of moron, or something?" I asked. -pause- Her eyes started to narrow and she clenced her fist. _Yup, this one's definitely special..._

"Well, did you hea-" I was abruptly interrupted with a fist in the face.

"What the heck was that for?!" I shouted. "Geez, girls are such idiots!"

"**You're **the moron! And a chauvinistic jerk too!" she shouted back.

"What did you just call me?!" I yelled.

"You heard me, you chauvinistic jerky moron!" she yelled back even louder.

"Ah, Karin? Kazune?" I heard my very sweet little cousin interrupt.

"Oh, Himeka...we were just...uh..." the stupid moron started.

"Just having a debate over nothing important. No need to worry," I told her.

"Whaaaa?" the moron was dumbfounded, like expected.

"Come on, Himeka," I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

(Karin's pov)

_GEEZ! What a jerk! _

"Ah, Karin? Kazune?" a quiet voice interrupted.

"Oh, Himeka...we were just...uh..." was all I could say. _I don't know what to say! I can't just say: oh, I'm having a death match argument with your cousin. _

"Just having a debate over nothing important. No need to worry," the chauvinistic Kazune told her.

"Whaaaa?" I questioned. _Pfft, debate...that's funny. _

"Come on, Himeka," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. His eyes softened as he did so. _Oh, his eyes are so much different. Different from when he was arguing with me, and any __other time I saw him today. They're so much kinder. They're actually cute this way. Ack! What am I saying?! _

"Ah, see you tomorrow, Karin!" Himeka exclaimed while walking away with the chauvinistic jerk.

"Yeah, bye!" I shouted back.

The chauvinistic jerk turned back and mouthed the words, "Nice to meet you, moron." He winked and continued. _That jerk! Who the heck does he think he is?! Geez! _Sigh. _Oh, well. Forget him! _I finished packing my things and rushed toward the bus. _Crap, I hope it's still there! Everyone else is probably on the bus already! _

(back to Kazune...)

We stepped into our limo and started the drive home. Himeka took out her homework (I already finished mine during study hall) and worked on it on the ride home. My mind was thinking about other things though...**(ahem, Karin! Cough, cough...sorry, I have a terrible cold Kazune...)** What in the world is wrong with this girl? _She didn't freak out when I was near her! She didn't faint when I gave her my signature smile! And she didn't even die when I talked to her! And not only that! She punched me and called me a chauvinistic jerk! The nerve! _My mind was thinking about her all night, through dinner, during my shower, and when I went to lie on my bed. _Ugh! Now she's been on my mind all day! What a waste! I could've been thinking about even better girls...like that one that sat in my lap today...heh, heh...hmm,I wonder how Karin would react if I asked her to do that...wait! What the freakin' heck am I thinking?! I wouldn't want that moron anywhere close to me! Geez, just calm down Kazune. You're just really tired. Go to sleep, it's late...but seriously. Karin Hanazono. What an interesting girl we have here...aw, crap! Sleep mind, sleep! _I closed my eyes tightly and tried to get my mind to shut up, and eventually, slumber overtook me.

**xx so wha'd you think? feedback and advice is very welcome! no flames please! and if you absolutely must, please be gentle! xx**


	3. Kami Club

**xx okay, okay...this took forever, I know. it's just been very hectic, but good kind of hectic. I had a billion soccer games, a soccer tournament(which we won undefeated, yes I know we're awesome, lol), uh, I had homecoming, oh and I went to my first anime convention, AWA(Anime Weekend Atlanta(it was freakin' awesome! I got to see vic and travis (vic mignogna and travis willingham)! And we had standardized testing blah, blah, and well just a ton of other work. but I got this finished and it was a lot of fun too! enjoy! And again, sorry on the slow update. xx**

(Karin pov)

_UGH! It's only 3rd period, and I already want to go home. These girls are insane! I can't believe I've already made enemies on my 4th day of school. _

_**(Flashback)**_

I opened my locker and got the books I needed. SLAM! My locker door missed my face by centimeters when it was pushed closed. _What the heck?! _

"Are you insane?! Who did that!" I shouted and faced the locker-door slammer.

"Karin Hanazono, sophomore transfer!" the girl in the middle said and pointed at me. "Who do you think you are?! We saw you with Prince Kazune, yesterday!" _**Prince**__ Kazune? _"And you better watch it! He's our property, and if you so as much look at him, we'll kill you!"

"GEEZ! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THAT CHAUVINISTIC JERK!" I shouted back at them. "Just leave me alone! Who are you guys anyway?"

"We're..." she said as the group of girls got in some weird positions. "Kazune-Z! The number 1 fan club adoring and admiring the best boy on earth! Our job is to preserve and help Kazune in any way possible!" anime sweat drop

"You...fan club..._preserve_..._Prince _Kazune?" I said in between breaths. _Oh, screw being nice! I can't help it! _I bursted out laughing. "The best guy on earth?!" I gasped out while trying to breathe. I clutched my stomache. _Holy crap, this hurts! But it's just too funny! _

"What's so funny?" the leader screamed. I heaved in a few more breaths before I settled down.

"It's just this whole idea! It's ridiculous! You girls are worshipping this chauvinistic jerk that couldn't care less about you! He's not a prince, he's more like the frog,"

The girls were about to protest, but a voice interrupted, "Hey ladies, what's this I hear about princes and frogs?" A blond haired boy came from behind the girls and slinked his arms around a girl on both sides.

"Prince Kazune, this ugly girl said you were the frog and not the prince!" the one on his left answered.

"Shall we punish her for you?" another one asked. He smiled and they screamed.

"No, no, that's not necessary." he answered. "And perhaps she's right," He looked sadly at the floor.

"Aw, Prince Kazune! That's not true!" the whole group protested. He lifted his head and stared the girl on his right straight in the eyes.

"No, you can't defy what I am. But all I need is a kiss from you, princess, and I'll become your prince again," he smirked as he leaned in. ALL THE GIRLS SQUEALED. _This is completely disgusting._ _What was that? Oh, my breakfast? Yeah, I can taste it again...this guy is absolutely an eyesore. _

"You know what? I'm leaving. See you later you gross chauvinistic pig!" I shouted as I walked away. _And they're still at it...looks like they're eating each other. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Karin! What's up?" a very excited Himeka ran towards me. trip

"Oh, Himeka! Are you alright?! You really shouldn't run in the hall!" I said as I rushed to help her up.

"I'm okay, but I just had to tell you as fast as possible!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay! What is it?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"The Kami Club has it's first girl opening! Every single girl in school is dying to have the spot. The school is all hectic and crazy! It's unbelievable!"

"The Kami Club? What in the world are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Oh," she stopped jumping all of sudden. "That's right. You don't know. The Kami Club is the biggest thing at this school! More popular than even the football team. The Kami Club consists of three boys at the moment, each owning a ring of a certain Kami. These rings picked them and only them and reject anyone else. The rings give them the power of that Kami! The Kami Club represents our school! They protect our student body and maintain justice! And like I said, they have an opening for a girl now! One ring, that has the power of a goddess!" _She sounds crazy. Maybe she had too much coffee..._

"Uh, Himeka...are you ok-" I started but was interrupted.

"Attention, student body, this is the Kami Club speaking," _Holy Crap. No way. _"This is Kazune Kujyou and I just want to let anyone interested in trying out for the new spot that tryouts are tomorrow after 7th period. This is a goddess ring, so no guys. It's all you, ladies. We can't wait for our new member to be finally found. This is the Kami Club and if the ring fits." The speaker turned off and the whole student girl body screamed. _I bet deaf people would be able to hear this school from a mile away. _**(no offense to any deaf people...) **

"Why didn't you tell me that your jerky cousin is in the club?" I asked Himeka.

"Ah, yup. Kazune, Jin, and Micchi are in the club." she smiled.

"I thought you said the Kami Club were full of good guys all about justice. Those guys only care about popularity and girls." I said and rolled my eyes. "I hope no one even shows up for that try out tomorrow."

**(the next day)**

"Oh come on!" I shouted at the long line of people waiting to tryout for the Kami spot. "It's not even 7th period yet!" _There are even guys in the line..._

"What in the world? What is this line for?" an angry teacher shouted as he stomped down the hallway. "Hey, you! What is this line for?"

"It's for the Kami Club tryout!" a random fan girl shouted.

"What?! I heard it's after school ended! It's only 5th period!" the teacher exclaimed. Suddenly, the boy with light reddish brown hair came out of the door where the tryouts were going to be held.

"You! Michiru Nishkiori! What in heavens name is going on?" the teacher asked. I snickered. _He's gonna get it now. _

"Oh, Mr. Daton, my apologies. Hey, that's a nice tie you're wearing!" he said and smiled a warm smile.

"Really? Oh, well, thank you. Uh, my wife gave it to me." he answered. _Unbelievable. These guys are really unbelievable. _

"Now what was it you wanted to speak with me about?" the boy asked sweetly.

"Oh, it's nothing! Just make sure you don't get hurt in this crowd okay?" the teacher said as he walked away.

"MICCHI! MICCHI!" the girls screamed. He waved to them and smiled sweetly to each one, but kept walking...towards my direction.

"Ah, now what do we have here? Who are you my lost little lamb? Do you want to try out for the spot as well?" he asked.

"Heck no! I wouldn't want to spend my time in a club with you guys!" I shouted and pointed my finger directly at his face. He gently took my hand, brought it to his face, and slowly closed his eyes. _What the freakin' heck?_

"Whaa-what are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Shh," he said. "...what's your name?"

"My name is Karin Hanazono and what the heck are you doing?" I demanded.

"Karin! Oh, it's you. You're exactly how they said you were. Himeka is looking for you, come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the door where the long line started. The door had golden letters on it: Kami Club. He opened the door and yanked me in.

It was quiet in the room, but a very, very large room. The two other members were sitting on bean bags against the wall. Himeka was sitting on a couch watching the tryout. A single girl was sitting in a bean bag in front of the two. _This is incredible! It's huge! Furniture, a bathroom, a kitchen corner, a wide screen t.v! These guys are totally rich!_

"Ah, Karin! Over here!" she beckoned for me to sit next to her. Michiru went to sit in his bean bag.

"OH MY GOSH!" the girl screamed. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"Ugh! You've said that like a billion times already!" the brown haired guy exclaimed.

"Jin, don't be rude. Now, we know you do. But why don't you try on the ring?" Micchi asked.

"And if you do, there might be a reward..." Kazune said as his face leaned in closer to hers. She squealed. "Heh," he smirked and pulled back. The girl screamed and grabbed the ring. She slid it on and all the boys stared in shock.

"It fits?!" Jin exclaimed.

"Unbelivea-" Micchi started to shout but stopped when the girl screamed. The ring around the girl's finger started to glow black. _What's going on?! _

"Quick! Take it off!" Kazune shouted. He grabbed the girls hand and ripped it off. The glowing stopped and everyone calmed down. The girl took in deep breaths.

"What happened?!" she screamed.

"The ring rejected you," Micchi stated and then sighed.

"What? It rejected me? How could it reject **me**?!" she shouted.

"Now, calm down, my sweet, it's nothing to worry about." Kazune touched her cheek. _Oh, please! This guy is so cheesy!_

"Oh, Prince Kazune. Why did it reject me?" she asked.

"It's okay. Not everything can be yours, but..." he leaned in and brushed her lips with his. "I'll be yours if you'll take me. Everything can be yours." _Okay...this is gross. _

"You? Ev-everything?" she stuttered. He leaned in close to her ear.

"Everything," he smirked and pulled away.

"But right now, you better get going. We can finish this conversation later without so many people. The girl nodded slowly and walked out the door squealing.

"Dude! That's like your 4th one this week! You're good!" Jin exclaimed as he playfully punched Kazune's shoulder.

"Please! Any girl would die to have the chance to show any one of us how _much _they_ love _us." Kazune said nonchalantly. The guys laughed.

"I'm serious! A girl would kill to get one of us in bed." Kazune chuckled. _These jerks!_

I stood up and stomped my way towards them, "You pigs! What's wrong with you guys?!" I screamed. "You're treating girls as if they were garbage! Like you could just make out with them and dispose of them the next day!"

"Well, what else are they good for? They're weak, clumsy, and stupid. And the only exception to that is Himeka!" he shouted back.

"Himeka! Do you even hear these guys?!" I turned and shouted. She didn't move and kept staring at the opposite wall.

"Uh, Himeka?" I said a little louder. She jumped out of her trance and turned to face me.

"Whaaaa? Did you say something, Karin?" she asked and smiled. I sighed, exasperated.

"Never mind," I replied and went back to my seat.

"You, with the blond hair!" the brown haired one shouted at me. I turned to look at him. _What now? _

"You _are_ her!" he shouted and ran across the room to kneel before me. _What the heck?! _"You're my goddess!" He took my hand and kissed.

"Ack! What are you doing?!" I snatched my hand away.

"Here he goes again..." Kazune rolled his eyes. "Goddess this, Goddess that...he never stops talking about her."

"What Goddess is he talking about?!" I shouted at Kazune.

"_My _Goddess. A fair and beautiful lady that appears in all my dreams. She guides me and tells me everything when I need help. She was the one that told me to tryout for the Kami Club so long ago. And you're her." _This guy is insane. _

"I think you've got the wrong girl..." I started.

"No, way. It's you. You have the same hair, face, eyes, voice. She even wears clothes like you!"

"Come on! Let's get a move on! Next!" Kazune shouted.

"We'll talk later, my Goddess! Oh, and my name is Jin Kuga, but I bet you've heard about me anyway," Jin winked at me and ran back to his seat. _What just happened?_

Another girl came in and sat on the bean bag. It was like this the rest of the day.

"Finally! 4:00 p.m!" Kazune shouted.

"I'll go tell everyone to come back tomorrow." Micchi said and went to the door. Bzzt! Bzzt!

"Oh, that's my cell!" Jin stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a very expensive looking cell phone out. _Rich jerks._ "Hey, this is Jin...What?!...Yeah, I got it."

"What is it," Micchi came back in the room and questioned.

Jin put his phone back and with a serious tone answered, "They say that the Kami Club from Dai Academy is here." The three guys looked at each other and rushed for the door.

"Where are they going?! What's Dai Academy?!" I asked as Himeka grabbed my hand and followed after them.

"Dai Academy is our rival school. They have a Kami Club too! Our school is known for our Kami Club, but so is theirs. They're on level with us and sometimes we win and sometimes they win. But the club from Dai Academy mean trouble!" Himeka answered and then suddenly stopped.

"What is it?!" I shouted.

"Ah, I forgot what I was doing..." she looked around.

"Following the guys to meet Dai Academy!" I exclaimed.

"Right!," she proclaimed and started up again. We ran through the building doors and out to the front gate. The Dai Academy Kami Club had two guys. They were facing us and our three guys had their backs to us.

"Hey! Idiot! Hold on to this!" Kazune shouted and threw the ring towards me and up in the air.

"You chauvinistic jerk! I have a name you know!" I shouted and caught the ring.

"Yeah, whatever! Just look after it!" he shouted back. I brought the ring to eye level and examined. It was silver with a small gem. _I really don't see what's so important about this little thing. I mean sure, the black glowy stuff from before was pretty freaky, but other than that...it looks just like a normal ring. _

"What are you doing here Kirio?!" Kazune demanded.

"Come on, can't you guess?" the guy named Kirio questioned. "We're here for that." He pointed to me, well more like the ring, and grinned.

"We heard you guys found a new Kami ring and we can't just let you get more powerful."

"In the name of Ares I offer myself before you!" Kirio shouted as a bright light engulfed and all of sudden he transformed. He was now wearing all black and a purplish black cloak. _What just happened? His glasses are even gone! _

Then our guys outstretched their hands with their rings also and shouted in unison,"In the name of -,"

"Apollo," Kazune shouted.

"Neptune," Micchi yells.

"Hades," Jin exclaims.

"We offer ourselves to you!" they shout in unison. Then suddenly, bright lights engulf them too and they transform. _This is unbelievable! They're amazing! This is so unreal! How is this possible?! The rings?! So this is what the almighty Kami Club is all about. _

**xx lol. this one was fun. R&R! no flames though! And I want to thank you so much for your advice and feedback! xx**


	4. Dang

**xx thanks for all the feedback! It really makes writing these worthwhile! xx**

There was a punch and then a kick. A bolt of light here, a dark orb of power there. _They've been at it for over 6 mins now._ _They're absolutely amazing. It's like dream. Can all this stuff actually be real? They're flying, shooting stuff, fighting as if this was a super cool action packed anime show! My eyes can barely keep up with them! _BAM! Suddenly, Kazune was hit smack in the back with a powerful stream of purple light. His eyes widened and then slowly closed as he fell spiraling to the ground.

"Kazune!" everyone screamed in unison. _Where in the world did that attack come from?! Glasses Guy was way over there fighting Jin and Micchi! Wait....._I lowered my eyes to the ground under the fight. _He's not there! That other guy is gone! He must've transformed! But where is he?!_

"Micchi!" Jin screamed, "Hurry and get Kazune! NOW!" Micchi darted for the falling Kazune while Jin continued fighting. _He's not going to make it! _

"Hurry, Micchi! Hurry!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. 50 ft until he hit the ground, 45, 40, 35.....30........

"MICCHI! FASTER!" I screamed. _He's not going to make it! Micchi is going unbelievably fast, but it's impossible! He just can't catch up! __**I have to do something! **__He can't just die! I know he's a chauvinistic jerk, but he can't just die! How would eveyone react? How would Himeka react? She can't lose him! I can't lose anyone anymore! I gotta do something! I have to save him!__** I HAVE TO PROTECT HIM!!!**_..........Thump....... Thump......... Thump........ _What's going on? What is this?! What's this feeling? It feels like there's a pulse going throughout my entire body. What on earth is going on?! The ring? It's glowing! And not black, but bright white! _I slipped the ring on and instantly I was engulfed in light. _Unbelievable, it accepted me!_ _So, this is what's it's like. This warm sensation is flooding my body! It's happening, I'm transforming! _As fast as the feeling came, it disappeared.I darted towards the falling boy and caught him 15 ft before he hit the ground. _I caught him! Oh my gosh.......oh, my gosh! He's okay. He's okay! I can't believe it! He's okay.............And he's freakin' heavy! Holy cow! Whoa! _I started descending like crazy!

"Oh my goodness, holy crap," I started freaking out. "Kazune you fat chauvinistic jerk! Holy crud! Your butt must be a billion freakin' pounds 'cause it's so freakin' heavy that I'm falling fast!"

"You should know what his butt looks like........" a voice came from behind me.

"Micchi! I never said anything like that and you know it!" I shouted at him, "Oh, boy, crap, take him, Micchi!"

"Are you sure? I mean, any girl would kill to be in your position. It's nice to be that close, isn't it? You bad girl......" he replied with a sly expression. _I saved his friend from certain death, and now we're both falling to many possible injuries, and he's making sexual jokes.....unbelievable. _

"I'm serious, Micchi," I glared at him. "If you don't take this chauvinistic jerk now, I'll rip out your balls."

"Is that a promise?" he asked in a sexy tone. _Unbelievable! Just unbelievable! _I glared at him and he sighed.

"It was just a joke, Karin," Micchi said. "Fine, fine. Hold on." I was about to hand over Kazune when Micchi suddenly slid his hand under the back of my knees and the other under my back. _What the heck?! He's holding me bridal style! _

"Micchi! What are you doing?" I shouted. I started squirming and tried to get free of his grasp.

"I'm saving you and Kazune, duh," he rolled his eyes.

"All I wanted you to do was to take him!" I declared.

"Aw, that'd be no fun! Besides, being crushed by one guy and being held by another at the same time is any girl's dream. And it's even better because the two guys are Kazune and I." he smiled his enchanting smile.

"Ugh! Just get me down!" I shouted. "Shouldn't you be helping Jin, anyway?" His face immediately fell.

"Crap!" he exclaimed. He dropped faster.

As his feet touched the ground a voice cried out, "Karin, Micchi! Kazune!"

"Himeka!" I shouted back. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but how's Kazune?!" she asked.

"He's knocked out, but I think he's fine," Micchi answered as he let me go.

"Thank goodness!" she blurted. "I was so afraid when he got hit and then he was falling and then he kept falling and then you transformed and then, and then, and then......!" She started sobbing loudly.

"Uh...I gotta go help Jin......" Micchi said uneasily. "Seeya!"

"Um.........it's okay, Himeka." I tried to console her but to no avail. "We're okay! We're okay! Look, Kazune is fine! And I'm fine! I mean, I flew, which is pretty freakin' awesome........but, I saved him! And everything is okay! So please don't cry!"

"It's okay, I'm just so relieved. You guys scared me so much........" she said in between sobs.

"Yeah, Himeka, it's alright. Everything's going to be all right......." I said as I drifted off into sleep.

(Kazune pov)

Light slowly streamed on to my lids as the sound of curtains were pulled back. I twitched my fingers to see if I was really there. _My body is really warm. Where am I? What happened? _Bit by bit I opened my eyes so I could adjust them to the light. I carefully sat up and looked around.

"Hey, you're up." Jin stated.

"How do you feel?" Micchi questioned.

"Like I suddenly grew pixie wings and had magical powers! How the heck do you think I feel?!" I answered in an annoyed sarcastic tone. "Geez, feels like a freakin' lance went through my freakin' body!" Suddenly, I felt a weight shift on my lap. _Hold up! What was that?! _My eyes lowered to my lap where I see a sleeping Karin resting there. She had a chair next to my bed where she sat, but she was resting on me too. _Ew....gross....._

"What in the world is this moron doing?" I asked pointing at her.

"She wouldn't leave because she wanted to rub it in your face that she saved your sorry butt as soon as you woke up," Micchi answered.

"I do **not **have a sorry butt," I glared at Micchi.

"I know, but you have a pretty dang sexy one," he put on a sly smile.

"Not now, Micchi! We have no time for that, wait a sec, did you say she saved me?" I asked. _How could this __**moron **__save me? She's probably not capable for anything. _

"Yeah, that's right," Jin answered. "My Goddess saved you. I told you it was her! She looked exactly how she did in my dreams too! After you got hit, Micchi dove down to get you, but he just couldn't catch up. So seconds before you hit the ground, my Goddess saved you!" _What? How could she save me anyway? She can't just sprout wings and fly! Unless....._My eyes went down to her again and scanned for the only possible answer. And I saw it. _No way. Crap, __dang it! This is unbelievable! The ring fits this moron! The only goddess ring we've ever found, fits HER! _

"This can't be happening!" I panicked. _Not this idiot! Anyone but her! _"Does this mean, she...she...."

"Yup, she's joining the Kami Club," Micchi finished. _This can't be real! Wake up, Kazune! Wake up! No way, no way! Out of the whole __**world**__, it had to be her! Holy crap!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted in despair. The girl on my lap shifted again and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Come on, Kazune," Jin pleaded. "You said whoever fits the ring, is our new member!"

"Yeah, but I never imagined it would be this thing!" I pointed at it.

"But, she **fits the ring**." he pressed. "And she'd be a great asset to us!" I looked to Micchi for help.

"She was pretty amazing, Kazune, I can't deny it." he replied to my look. _Well, that helped.......AH, CRAP! I guess I have no choice. _

"FINE!" I exclaimed and gave in. "She is our new member!"

"YEAH!" Jin cheered and jumped in the air. The thing shifted and I flicked the back of her head.

"Get off," I ordered.

"Wha-what's going on?" Karin asked as she lifted her head and rubbed her eyes.

"My Goddess awakens!" Jin burst out.

"Well, well, moron," I smirked. "Did you like sleeping on your new bed?" She looked around and after a pause went wide eyed. _Typical idiot......_

"Holy Crap! Ew!"she shouted and jerked out of her chair. "This is all your fault! What did you do? Why were you under me?! AND STOP CALLING ME A MORON! I'm a very intelligent person!"

"_My _fault?!" I shouted at her. "How the heck is it _my _fault?! I was freakin' knocked out! _You're_ the one to fall asleep on top of me!"

"Okay, you guys! You really gotta stop!" Micchi exclaimed in a devious tone. "This argument is really turning me on......." He advanced toward me and the moron with a sly expression.

"Micchi!" Karin and I shouted in unison.

"Sorry, sorry!" Micchi stopped and put his hands up in defense. "Seriously, Kazune looks so vulnerable on the bed and Karin, your arguing is just so cute."

"Um.......kay...." Karin stammered. "...........hey, where am I anyway?" _Asked the very intelligent person........._I rolled my eyes.

"You're in my room." I answered. "Yeah, I know you're lucky. And I also accept your apology for falling asleep on me. "

"What?! You chauvinistic jerk! I actually feel disgusted in this room!" she retorted.

"Ah, Karin, Kazune, Micchi, Jin," a soft voice interrupted. _Himeka! Good, she's alright. How does she always come in when I'm in an argument with the moron anyway? _

"Himeka! You're awake!" Karin exclaimed as she ran over and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, are you okay, Karin?" she asked and Karin nodded. "And you, Kazune?"

"I feel fine," I answered. I outstretched my arms and she ran into them, sobbing as she embraced me.

"There, there, Himeka," I comforted. "It's okay, don't cry. Did you know that Karin is the new Kami Club member?"

"I'm what?!" Karin blurted.

"Really? Karin is?" Himeka looked up at me with excited eyes. I smiled and nodded. She broke out of our hug and ran to Karin.

"I'm so excited! I knew it when you transformed, but it just slipped out of my mind!" she jumped up and down. "Isn't this awesome?!"

"Yeah, definitely awesome....." Karin said with a fake enthusiasm that apparently Himeka didn't notice.

"So Himeka, why don't you prepare Karin's new room?" Micchi asked.

"Ah, okay!" she cheered. "Karin, I'm so happy! You have no idea! We can go shopping together , gossip, and sleepover in each other's rooms!" Himeka's face was so full of life and excitement. _Heh, she's so happy. I haven't seen her so animated in a long time. Maybe having this moron around won't be too bad. _With that, Himeka skipped happily out of the room.

"So I'm gonna have a new room here, huh?" Karin asked. _Hmm.......she had a better reaction than I thought she would. Cool. _

She started walking around the room and stopped abruptly,"Wait, WHAT?!" _Dang....._

**xx lol. thanks for reading! R&R, but please no flames! Advice is very very welcome! xx **


	5. The Horde

**xx yay! another chapter! thanks for all your support you guys! your feedback really helps me keep going even if I'm too lazy to. well, that sounded slobbish. no, I'm not some couch potato that watches t.v all day long and eats..........I go out once in a while. lol. jk,jk. I barely even watch t.v. but I do go on the computer a lot........ I don't think this one's as good, but it'll be better next time! promise! xx **

"Come on!" I begged as we walked down a school hallway. _It would be really great if Himeka could have another girl around the house. I know I'll always be there for her, but it's not the same as having someone like Karin for her too. So I've gotta convince Karin to come live with us. No matter how much I don't want the moron to. Besides, she's a Kami member now, and we all live together. _

"No way," Karin immediately replied.

"Why not?!" I asked.

"I've already told you! I live with my aunt already! Besides, living with Himeka wouldn't be too bad, but living with you and two other guys would be just plain weird."

"You little pervert. We're not going to do anything to you." I reassured her with a smirk. "But if you wanted to, I bet I could arrange that."

"That's not it! Ugh, you're the pervert!"

"Tch, whatever. If you haven't noticed, you moron. I'm a GUY. You got that? G-U-Y" I spelled it out for her. "Having interest in girls is programmed in my brain. Being interested in women's curves are also programmed into my brain. Hmm......" I looked at the moron up and down.

"What?!" she asked annoyed.

"You're safe." I answered.

"From what?" she asked dumbfounded. _Stupid girl......._

"Me, of course." I replied. "Like I said, guys are programmed to be interested in the curves of beautiful women, but you're safe 'cuz you don't have any..."

**"WHAT?!"**she blurted. "You jerky perv! You absolutely disgust me!"

"So anyway, is that a yes?"

"NO! I can't live with you guys! Besides it would be way to dangerous."

"What do you mean dangerous? Stop being stupid." I rolled my eyes. "Geez, girls.........."

"Look behind us! And this is at school! What do you think it would be like if I lived with you?!" I turned my heard to look behind me. _Hmm..... When did they get here? _There was a whole group of fan girls fuming with rage and sending death glares to Karin.

"Oh, them?" I pointed to the fan girls. "They're no big deal. Watch this." I turned around and faced the them. "Hello, ladies." They either giggled or fainted, who cares. _They're so easy and boring. But whatever, I've been kiss deprived anyway._

"Prince Kazune!" they all shouted.I lifted the closest girl's chin and kissed her lightly. Screams could be heard from the rest of the horde. I broke it, and smiled my irresistible smile. All cheeks went red. _Way too easy._ "Can I ask you ladies a question? Can you leave me and Miss Hanazono alone for a sec. I've got some important stuff to talk about with her. I promise I'll make it up to you later." I brushed the lips of another girl. Every single one squealed and hurried out of the hall, leaving me completely alone with the moron. "See? Easy to get rid of."

"Yeah, if you seduce them........" she countered. _Gosh, this girl is so freakin' difficult! What is up with her? _

"Honestly, I don't see the problem. They actually _like_ me flirting with them. They _enjoy_ me."

"You're such a chauvinistic jerky player! I mean, honestly! How many girls do you need?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? I'll have as many girls as I want, when I want. They satisfy me and when I'm done with them, I leave 'em and find another one to hook up with."

"What is WRONG with you? Do you have any sympathy for women at all? How could you do that? Just use them until you're bored and throw them away like that? How many heart breaks? How many tears will be shed before you realize that girls have feelings too?!"

(Karin pov)

No answer.

"Huh, you jerk?! Why do you keep doing this?!" I shouted again. No answer. I turned around and saw him pressed up against a girl making out......again........_Holy crap! This pig! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?! He's just............just so STUPID. I HATE GUYS LIKE HIM!_

"Um, uh......attention students. This is Micchi....uh.....Nishkiori and uh..." blurted the intercom.

"Quit it! No, you sound so lame! Give me the mike!" another voice shouted. "Hey students! This is Jin Kuga from the Kami Club speaking to bring you a special announcement! The Kami Club has found their new member! And drum roll, Micchi!" You could hear the pit pat Micchi made with desk and hand. "Second year Karin Hanazono. So congratulations!"

**"WHAT?!" **the **entire** school body screamed with either surprise or absolute hate. All the girls stormed into the hallway I was in. Immediately, the hall turned into a war zone. The air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife, a million death glares with staring right at me. _CRAP! Jin, I'm so gonna kill you when I see you next! _It took a second, but then the chase began. A billion girls and me. In a school hall way. Me running for life and a billion girls trying to end it. If only it was that easy.

"Huff, huff, huff." I started to breathe heavily. _A girl can only take so much! I can't keep running from them. Heck, there are freakin' track and cross country girls in that crowd! I can't even run two miles without getting absolutely exhausted. Aw, crap, they're catching up! But I just can't do it. I'm so tired! I can't breathe! I have to stop, I just have to. _I stopped and put my hands on my knees, breathing rapidly and uneven. _They're right behind me. But I just can't go anymore. I can't. _Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine.

"Come on, Karin! You can't stop!" Kazune told me. "I couldn't even calm them down. Let's go!" He started running, but held onto my hand tightly. He dragged me along with him, so I tried to keep up even if it felt like I was dying.

"We're gonna kill you, Hanazono!" the rabid fan girls threatened. _He just made it worse! Great job, you chauvinistic jerk. _I rolled my eyes as we took a small turn. I turned my head to see if we were gaining any distance, so unfortunately, or annoyingly, I didn't see him jump into the closest. I was still running at full speed, and connected to him, so when our arms locked I bounced right into the jerk's arms. I tried to protest, but he covered my mouth with his hand and swung the door to where there was only a crack of light. He looked peeked through and watched as the swarm of fan girls whooshed by. _Gosh, I can't believe he pulled me in here without warning! I_ squirmed against his chest._ And we're so close. I can't even remember ever being this close to him.......except for when I fell asleep on him............yuck. He's so warm. ACK! I can't believe I'm thinking about this! It's KAZUNE! The chauvinistic jerky player! Ew! _

"Phew, they're gone! It's alright." he interrupted my thoughts. He smiled and tightened his arm around me.

"Let of me, Kazune! Yuck! What the heck?! A dark closet?"

"Geez, calm down! It's not like I'm going to molest you or anything." he answered. _Wha-what?! I-I, oh geez! _

"What?! That wasn't what I was talking about!" I yelled and punched him in the stomache.

"Doh! Uh, that hurt, you moron!" he shouted. "You'll pay for that! It's punishment time!" _Pu-punishment time?! What the heck is he talking about?! _

"A punishment. A really bad one too. I'm going to make you do something you absolutely despise." he smirked and took a step closer to me. I took one back. _What's going on here? I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing. _

"Yeah, right! I doubt it's _that _bad! What are you gonna make me do? Tell the teacher? Yeah, I could imagine that: 'Oh, teacher, Karin punched me in the stomach because I dragged her into a dark closet alone. Can you punish her?' Yeah, that would be _real_ convincing." I said in an imitating Kazune voice and laughed at my own sarcasm. He took a few more steps and I stepped back as well. We kept at it until I had no where else to go. _Oh, crud! My back is against the wall! I have no where else to go! What is he doing?!_

"No, it's going to be much worse than that." he said in a sly tone. He slowed to stop where we were only inches apart. He leaned in closer towards my face. _What's he doing?! He knows I have no interest in him whatsoever! So why is he? _He closed his eyes as he leaned in closer and out of who knows what kinda freakin' girl reaction, I closed mine too._ He's so close! My heart is beating so freakin' fast! My first kiss. My very first kiss, and it's with this guy. I can't believe it. But I just can't seem to pull away! Everything in my mind is telling to stop this madness, but my body just won't move! The only thing I can do is stand here with my eyes closed and wait for what's to come. _Suddenly, I felt something flick my forehead and my eyes bolted opened. Kazune was standing straight with his finger in a 'after flicking' position. _Wha? _

"You.........you actually fell for it!" he burst out laughing. "What a moron! Do you actually think I would kiss _you_?!" He kept laughing and I could feel my face get redder and redder with embarrassment. _I can't believe it! He was joking! This jerk!_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! Ugh, you JERK! I'm going to kill you!!" I shouted. I stepped closer and he backed up with his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist! You're so hilarious!" he gasped in between his laughs.

"YOU BIG, FAT JERK!" I screamed and put all my power into one hard blow in the face. It must've been pretty hard because he lost his balance and grabbed the nearest thing to try to regain it. Yeah, it was me. We both fell together with a loud THUMP!

"Ow, crap that hurt like heck!" Kazune whined.

"I know! Seriously! Why did you have to go on and bring me down with you?! You jerk!" I shouted at him.

"_You're_ complaining?! _I'm _the one that hit the ground!_ You _had my unbelievably gorgeous hotbody to break _your_ fall!" _Amazing........this guy is an absolute airhead........_

"I think I heard a sound over here!" a voice shouted from outside. The voice opened the door slowly and it revealed the face of a very shocked Jin. His eyes widened in surprise as he gasped. _Oh, crap. I wonder what he's gonna say?! We're both alone in a closet, conveniently in this awkward position! I hope he doesn't say anything irrational! _

**"Holy cow,"** he shouted at the top of his lungs. _Here we go. I'm completely begging he doesn't say anything crazy! _**"RAPE!!!!!!!!!" **

**xx lol. you all knew it had to come! anyway R&R, and please no flames! any advice is welcome! it's a lot of help when you guys give advice! so thanks for reading! xx**


	6. Club Activities

**xx I know, I know. Sorry for the long wait! Well, here you go! xx**

(Flashback)

"YOU BIG, FAT JERK!" I screamed and put all my power into one hard blow in the face. It must've been pretty hard because he lost his balance and grabbed the nearest thing to try to regain it. Yeah, it was me. We both fell together with a loud THUMP!

"Ow, crap that hurt like heck!" Kazune whined.

"I know! Seriously! Why did you have to go on and bring me down with you?! You jerk!" I shouted at him.

"_You're_ complaining?! _I'm _the one that hit the ground!_ You _had my unbelievably gorgeous hotbody to break _your_ fall!" _Amazing........this guy is an absolute airhead........_

"I think I heard a sound over here!" a voice shouted from outside. The voice opened the door slowly and it revealed the face of a very shocked Jin. His eyes widened in surprise as he gasped. _Oh, crap. I wonder what he's gonna say?! We're both alone in a closet, conveniently in this awkward position! I hope he doesn't say anything irrational! _

**"Holy cow,"** he shouted at the top of his lungs. _Here we go. I'm completely begging he doesn't say anything crazy! _**"RAPE!!!!!!!!!" **

(End Flashback)

"It was nothing like that," I answered. "Really." We were in the Kami Club's room trying to calm Jin down.

"But, My Goddess! He was on top of you! In a dark closet!" he argued. "That's sexual harassment!"

"**SEXUAL HARASSMENT?!**" Kazune shouted. "If that's sexual harassment than you should be in jail already! And get it straight! **She **was on top of** me**, okay?!"

"_ME_?!" Jin jumped up and pointed to himself. "What do I do?! I don't freakin' try to rape her! I would **never **disrespect My Goddess!" He walked over to me and took my hand. "Isn't that right, my dear Goddess?" He kissed it gently and smiled.

"Here you go, again!" Kazune pointed at Jin. "Groping, your _Goddess' _hand, that's what I call sexual harassment!"

"**GROPING?!**" Jin turned swiftly to face Kazune. "How is a gentle kiss on her hand, groping?!"

"And how is being under her in a dark closet, sexual harassment?!" Kazune asked.

"Well, that does sound pretty suspicious........." I cut in.

"Karin! I thought you were on my side! You moron!" Kazune glared at me.

Micchi grabbed me away from the death-match argument and whispered in my ear, "It's smart not to get between them."

"You **Rapist!" **

"**Rapist?! **You're the **Sexual Harasser **that harasses people!"

"That was a horrible comeback, you loser!"

"Your face!"

"That doesn't even make sense, you idiot!"

"You're the idiot, idiot!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"What are you, like 5?"

"Yeah, more than your IQ!" _Geez, they're like children! How long is this gonna keep up?! _

**Chime! Chime! Chime! **

"Oh, it's that time, huh?" Micchi smiled.

"Huh, what time?" I asked. Suddenly probably about a billion screaming girls busted into the room. _What the heck?! What are all these freakin' fan girls doing in here? _

"So, it's the end of classes already, ladies?" Jin asked and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Our last class is free period, so we're very glad, because we were all becoming really lonely without you." Kazune hugged himself and looked sadly at the other side of the room. All the girls screamed and apologized. _Holy crap! Weren't they just having a match to the death like a few seconds ago?! They completely changed character! Unbelievable! These guys are so........so, so GAAAAH! _

"But it's all good now, because you're here," Jin said as he leaned down to brush a girls lips. Another deafening scream....._ow....my ears are bleeding...............I'm gonna need a freakin' hearing aid before I even reach the age of 20! _

"What on earth is going on, Micchi?" I asked.

He chuckled and replied, "Have you ever heard of Ouran Academy, Karin?" _Ouran Academy?_

"You mean that really famous rich school? Yeah, I've heard of it. So what?" I questioned, not really understanding where he was going with this.

"Well, they don't have a Kami Club, but they are famous for their Host Club." he answered.

"Host Club, what's that?" I asked, confused.

"It's this club full of beautiful guys, that entertain the female body of the school. And the guys are the 'hosts' and the girls designate a guy and become their customer. A wonderful idea, isn't it?"

"Sounds stupid."

"Oh, my, you're so blunt, Karin." he said in soft tone. "But anyway, those two thought it would be fun to do something similar and besides the club could profit off it. So, now we have thousands of customers that see us everyday. It's pretty fun, actually."

"Micchi! Come sit with us!" some girls squealed.

"Why of course, my beautiful flower. I'm on my way," he responded. "You should just go sit and wait, Karin. Himeka has cleaning duty this week, but she'll be coming here soon!" _Thank goodness, I don't know how much of this I can take!_

"Prince Kazune! I baked some cookies for you, would you like to try?" a girl asked and brought them out.

He gave a warm smile and replied with a smooth tone, "Why don't you try one first? After all, I don't deserve the cookies my Princess made." She took one and tried a bit.

"Hey, they're actually good!" she beamed.

As soon as the rest of the cookie left her lips, he attacked her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock, but eventually slowly closed as the kiss deepened.

Kazune broke it first and laughed. "They are good. Thank you very much." _Ugh, I think I just threw up a little bit........again.......where's the trashcan?! _

"Oh, Jin! You're so sexy!" a girl screamed on the other side of the room.

"I know," he answered in a sly tone and rested his arm around her shoulder.

"I heard about the fight the other day, Jin!" another girl he had his arm claimed.

"Yeah, so did I! I heard you were left fighting Dai Academy's no.1 Kami Club member by yourself!" said another girl.

"Oh, is that true?!"

"Yeah, you see Kazune was hit pretty badly and we were pretty high up in the sky. So when he went unconscious I told Micchi to hurry up and save him, which left me all alone with the enemy."

"Did you get hurt, Jin?!" a girl asked.

"Yeah, but it's nothing big. Just a bruise and a few scratches." he answered.

"Oh my goodness! Where?!" all his fan girls demanded.

"You sure you wanna see?" he gave a devilish grin. They all nodded with anticipation. "Alright, then. You're wish is my command." He started unbuttoning his shirt and the whole audience of girls gasped. _He wouldn't......._Half of his shirt was undone_.......nah, he just wouldn't......._.he did the last button and slid it off completely and the WHOLE group of girls squealed and screamed like the tomorrow......._he did.......well, I'm going to the trash can again......._

"I got hit pretty bad right here," he said and pointed to a big square medical bandage on his chest.

"Aw, how dare that guy damage your perfect body!" a girl screeched.

"Same thing I thought," Jin stated.

"Does it hurt?" another asked.

"A little," he replied. "But you know what would make me feel better?" They all looked him with a questioning tone. "This." He leaned in to one them and started making out with her. When she ran out of breath, he moved to another one, and another one. _Unbelievable! That's absolutely disgusting! _

"Ouch!" a voice cried out. I turned to see Kazune, his eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Kazune!" a distressed Micchi shouted as he came running from his seat. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, it's nothing." he took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes shut again.

"What is it, Kazune!" Micchi demanded.

"It's from that battle a few days ago, where I was hit in the back with a surprise attack," he answered.

"Let me see it," Micchi said softly.

"Micchi, I don't think this is a good time. Later, o-" Kazune was cut off by the sudden forcefulness of Micchi. He grabbed Kazune's arm, flipped him over on the couch, and raised the back of his shirt. A huge bluish purple mark was in the middle of this back. Micchi slowly and carefully ran his fingers on the mark, sending shivers down Kazune's spine.

"Does that hurt?" Micchi questioned.

"Yeah, it does," Kazune responded. Then, bit by bit, Micchi lowered his face closer to the back of Kazune....... and kissed the mark. The Micchi fans and Kazune fans squealed and screamed in unison.

"Pfft........pfft.........PFFT!!!!!!!!!!!" I started laughing out loud. "What was that?! You kissed it?! That's hilarious! Why did you do that?!" I stopped abruptly because I noticed a very dark aura growing in the room. I carefully opened my eyes, they were closed from laughing, and the entire Micchi and Kazune fan groups were sending me death glares. _Oh, crud.......did I say that out loud?_

"Uh.......I didn't mean to say that.....er, that's not what I.........I'm gonna go sit down now....." was all I could say. I inched backed, not taking my eyes off the rabid girls in front of me. Eventually, making my way to a seat waaaaaay on the other side. Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. It was a savior!

"HIMEKA! Oh, my gosh! Why did you take so long?!" I shouted and tackled hugged her.

"Ah, Karin, it took longer than I thought to clean the class. There were some pretty tough stains on the light bulb of the teacher lamp. I guess he accidentally spilled blue paint on it!" she answered and raised a fist in the air. "But I got it all off!"

"Blue paint?" I started, but then it hit me. "Pfft.....pfft.......Himeka, that wasn't paint, it was made like that!"

"Wha? Why would it be made like that?" she asked utterly confused. _Oh, goodness....this child. I love her, but sometimes......._

"You know to make the light kinda bluish. Like some car lights are blue!" I answered.

"Why would they want the lights blue?" she questioned and tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. _She has a point........_

"I........ don't really know........" I replied and also tilted my head to the side and thought.

"See you tomorrow, Prince Kazune! Love you!" shouted the Kazune-Z's.

"Goodbye, Micchi!" waved the Michirians, that's what they called themselves.

"Aw, we miss you already Jin!" whined the Jin's, how original, his fan group.

As soon as all the girls left, "My IQ?! It's probably way higher than yours, you idiot, Jin!"

"Doubt it! Mine is way higher than yours, you moron!" _Here we go.........._

"Ah, Kazune.....Jin?" Himeka interrupted. The quickly turned toward the voice.

"Oh, Himeka! How was cleaning duty?" Kazune immediately changed his expression to a warm happy one.

"Good! I cleaned everything! Spic-and-span!" she answered. Everyone laughed. _Himeka always lightens the situation. I'm so glad she's here. _

"Uh, we all better start heading home!" Micchi exclaimed. "It's getting pretty late!"

"Do you need me to walk you home, My Goddess?" Jin asked as he gently put his arm around my shoulder.

"No, it's alright. I'm perfectly capable of walking home by myself, thank you," I said and _gently_ took _off_ his arm.

"Alright seeya, Himeka!" I shouted and started my walk home. _Dang, I should have taken the bus......this is the last time I stay late after school......_

(Kazune's pov)

"Hmm.......it's raining?" I asked as I looked out the window. We all just finished dinner and were quietly sitting in the living room.

"I'm bored," Jin blurted. "Let's do something!" A sudden glint shined in his eyes. _Oh, crap. What's he gonna do now? I hate it when he gets that look in his eyes. _

**....Moments later....**

"I've got you now! I'll crush you!" Jin exclaimed. _Oh, no! Don't do it! _

"**Don't!**" I shouted. It hit the ground and it showed a 6.

"YEAH! I rolled a 6! I gonna buy Boardwalk!" he cheered.

"Aw, man! Now you have that whole side of the board! Dang...." I sulked.

"You're great at monopoly, Jin!" Himeka smiled.

"I know," he boasted.

"This was a great idea, too," Micchi complemented.

"I know," he boasted even more.

"Oh, don't stop your modesty now........." I rolled my eyes.

**Knock, knock, knock! **

"Who could that be at this time?" Micchi asked.

"I'll get it," I got up and headed for the door. _Who the heck could it be?! Geez, this is annoying. _I opened the door and immediately a small body latched itself onto me. _What the crap?! _I lowered my head to look at the said person and I saw a very soaked sobbing Karin. She clutched my shirt in her fists and just kept sobbing into my chest. _She's crying. What happened?_

**xx Yeah, another chapter! So how was it?! R&R! But no flames please. Any advice or help is welcome! xx **


	7. Nothing to Say

**xxyeah, well. here I go..........oh, and I watched the twilight movie the day it came out! It was great!!!!!! xx**

(Flashback)

I lowered my head to look at the said person and I saw a very soaked sobbing Karin. She clutched my shirt in her fists and just kept sobbing into my chest. _She's crying. What happened?_

(End Flashback)

Subconsciously, my arms found their way around her, and with each sob all I could do was hug tighter. _It's so weird. She's always so strong and stubborn when I see her. I didn't take her for a girl to cry much. What on earth could've happened to make her cry like this?_ Suddenly, I felt a warm sticky liquid ooze onto my hand._ What......is that? _I removed my arm and instantly saw red painted on it._ Blood?! _I abruptly grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her around. There, on her left side of her back was a bright red stain that trailed all the way down to the bottom. I took her into my arms again, not knowing what was happening, but wanting to only comfort and console her.

"Q-chan!" I shouted. He entered the hallway with everyone else walking behind.

"Yes, Master Kazune?" he questioned.

"Start a bath for Karin,please," I said.

"Of course, Master Kazune," he replied and left to do just that. Himeka, Micchi, and Jin quietly walked to a stop beside me.

"Karin!" Himeka and Micchi cried in unison.

"Himeka?" I asked in a soft tone. "Can you pick out some clothes for Karin? Hers are soaking wet and bloody." She nodded and hurried off to her room.

"Goddess, what......what happened?" Jin asked very concerned, but she didn't even seem to notice and kept sobbing.

"Goddess?!" he was louder this time. No answer.

"GODDESS?!" he shouted. Still no answer.

"Karin!" he snatched her away from me, gripped her shoulders firmly and looked straight in her eyes. "What on earth happened to you?! Why?! Why are you crying?! Why are you soaked in blood?! Tell me! Let me help you!" he screamed with tears welded in his eyes. _Jin. He must be even more concerned than I am. She is his Goddess._ This only made her cry much much louder.

"Jin, you're being too rough and screaming at her won't make it any better," I said as I loosened his grip and brought her into my arms once again. "Give her some time to calm down. You're scaring her." This quieted her sobs a little.

"But Kazune! Aren't you angry at all?!" he bellowed. "Don't you want to know who did this?! Don't you want their blood spilled just like hers was?! I could transform and I....I...I could....take revenge!" _What?! Jin? This is nothing like you! How could you even think of something like that?! _I clenched my fist and was about to slap him across the face, but someone beat me to it.

"What on earth are you thinking?!" Karin screamed through her sobs. "You don't......you don't just go off for revenge like that! Especially, thinking to transform and fighting against a regular person! What's wrong with you?!"

He looked shocked, but quickly came to his senses again.

"I'm sorry, My Goddess. It's just......just that seeing you like this is so heart aching. It just makes me so mad to even think of someone hurting you at all."

"Master Kazune, the bath is ready," the voice of Q-chan called. I carefully guided Karin to the bathroom and Himeka came down to hand over the clothes.

"Now Karin, why don't you take a nice hot bath?" I said as gently as I could and gestured toward the bathroom door. "Take as long as you want and try to wash off all that blood, okay? We'll all be here for you when you're done. It's okay." She nodded and closed the door.

"Will she be okay?" Micchi asked. _Wow, I totally forgot he was here. He was so quiet....._

"Uh, yeah. I think she'll be okay," I answered. "Just give her some time. She's pretty shaken up."

"What happened?" Himeka asked very concerned. "Why was she bleeding?"

"I don't know, I don't know," was all I could keep saying. We all gradually walked back to the living room and sat down. No one said anything, we were too worried. I stared at our incomplete monopoly game. _Geez, probably not even half an hour ago we were goofing off and playing monopoly. And now we're all waiting for Karin to finish her bath and wash off her blood. What in the world happened? She's so broken. So......so fragile right now. When I had my arms around her, I thought that any tighter would just shatter her. I don't know what to do. Heck! This hasn't even ever happened to me_

_before! I just hope she'll be okay......._

"I just hope she'll be okay," Himeka blurt out.

"My thoughts exactly," I added.

"But what the heck happened?!" Jin shouted as he paced up and down. All of a sudden we heard quiet steps enter the room.

"Oh, Karin, do you want to sit next to me?"I asked and patted the spot on the couch besides me. She nodded and slowly made her way.

As soon as she sat down they attacked, "What happened?!" Jin and Himeka shouted in unison.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Micchi stated kindly. _Thank you! Someone with a level head! _

"But........uh.......really, what happened?" he asked. *anime sweat drop* _Never mind....._

"It's okay. Of course I'll tell you guys. You helped me and you at least deserve an explanation," she answered. The room quieted as we listened to her story.

(Flashback Karin POV)

I came home from school and when I opened the door my aunt and uncle were having a really big argument. I hurried to my room because I didn't want to get between them, but I heard it all.

"I saw you with her!" my aunt screamed.

"You know I would never do that!" my uncle shouted back.

"No, I don't! I can't believe you! You're married!"

"I told you that it wasn't like that!"

"You're such a liar! How can you lie to my face like that?!"

"You know what? If you don't believe me, then fine, don't! I'm going out!"

"Fine! Don't come back!"

The door shut and it was quiet. I got my stuff together because I was going to visit Shii-chan and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?!" my aunt demanded.

"Uh, I'm going to go visit Shii-chan," I answered.

"Are you going to do that everyday? It's dead, Karin. You can't visit it anymore. It died this morning. It's not alive anymore, so forget about it."

"I can't! I still can visit her grave," I said.

"Geez! Why did I have to take in such a stupid child?! And look at these grades!" she shouted and brought a paper to my face. "A 74?! How can you get a 74?! I took you in after your stupid parents got themselves killed and you come home with grades like this?!"

"I'm sorry," I answered. "I'm trying really hard."

"Like heck you are! Get out my house you wretched child!" she screamed and I ran out the door. I ran to Shii-chan's grave and collapsed when I got there.

"Hey, Shii-chan. I miss you. You were the only one I could talk to. I feel awful. My aunt and uncle took me in and all I've done is made their relationship worse. And on top of that, I can't even make good grades. What should I do?" I asked and started crying into my hands. "I wish it was like how it was back then. It was just you, me, and mom and dad. Why did you have to leave me? Especially after mom and dad just left?! I'm alone now." I probably stayed there for a couple hours because as soon as I realized it, the sky was dark.

"Oh," I sniffled, "I better get home before I get in trouble." I rushed home because it started to rain and I hurried in soaking wet.

"Where have you been young lady?" my aunt stopped me as soon as I closed the door.

"Um, didn't I tell you I was going to visit Shii-chan?" I questioned.

"Oh, that dead thing?"

"Stop saying that!"

"And why are you so late?!"

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"And you're soaking wet! Look what you've done to the floor!"

"Sorry about that too. It started raining when I was walking back. I'll clean it up," I got some paper towels and started drying the floor.

"You're just like my sister! Always screwing everything up!"

"Don't you dare say that about my mother!"

"You wretched child! Do you think you have the privilege of talking back to me?! I took you in because your stupid parents died! I fed you, clothed you, and sent you to school! And this is how you treat me?! Your parents were screw ups just like you. That's probably why they died!"

"Don't you ever call them that," I screamed as tears started to flow.

"Heh, you made the pathetic thing cry," the voice of my uncle bellowed as he walked in, holding a beer bottle . "I didn't like her father much either. Stupid just like her." Through my tears I glared straight at him. "You brat, don't you look at me like that!" He gripped the bottle and through it right at me with full force. I ducked out of pure instinct, and the bottle hit the door. But it shattered and a glass shard struck me in the back. I lost my breath for a few seconds, but all they did was laugh. I pulled out the glass, but it only hurt worse. All I could do was cry and without thinking I just ran out of the door and ran here. So that's what happened.

(End Flashback with Karin's POV)

_Unbelievable. _I wanted to say something, but nothing came out my mouth. All I could do was just stare with shock._ How could this happen?_

"Oh, Karin," Himeka started. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe them!" Jin shouted. "We should call the police on them! What an awful aunt and uncle!"

"Mmhmm," Micchi agreed.

"Look you guys. Can we just settle this tomorrow. I'm really tired," Karin said and yawned.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Micchi announced as he stood up. "I think everyone should get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can deal with things then."

"Yeah, good idea. Uh, Karin, I'll show you the guest room. Come on," I said and guided her to said room.

**...** The next day **... **

(Karin's POV)

"Good morning my bright sunshines that lift my days in happiness and add a cup of sugar!" Micchi happily said when he came to the breakfast table. He was the last one to get there, but his energetic optimism lifted the mood a little. "So, Karin, how was your night? Don't you just love waking up from a good night's sleep? Aren't pillows just wonderful?!" I couldn't help but to laugh at his weird hyperness.

"Yeah, pillows are wonderful......I guess....I mean....yeah," I answered.

"Hey, Karin," Kazune handed me the phone. "Someone wants to talk to you."

I took the phone, "Hello?"

"Karin? Sweety it's me," the voice of my aunt said.

"Auntie?"

"Sweety, I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry. I know there's nothing that could ever give you a reason to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I am absolutely completely genuinely purely sorry. You know I would never say that. It's just....just that your uncle and I have been so edgy lately. And yesterday night was the worst we've ever been in our whole entire marriage. I was just really unstable and trying to vent on someone. And I am so sorry that someone had to be you. And you know I love your mother very much and she meant the world to me. And I really don't think that about Shii-chan. I have no idea what came over me. If you ever come to forgive me, I just don't know what I'd -"

"I forgive you," I answered. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath. "I know that's not how you usually are. And I knew you were upset, it's my fault for overreacting."

"Oh, sweety, please, please don't you dare blame yourself. It was our fault. And I can never repay you for your forgiveness. You've become so mature and kind just like your mother."

"Thanks Auntie," I said.

"Your uncle wants to talk to you too," she said.

"Karin, this is your uncle. Honey, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I...I just don't know what to say. I was stupid, absolutely utterly stupid. I was drunk and I.........I....I hurt you. I can't believe I did that. I don't know what devil took over me. I don't even usually drink. I'm so sorry. I am truly sorry," he expressed.

"I'm fine. And I forgive you too, Uncle," I replied.

"Karin, you've grown to be such a fine young lady. And about your father. I-" he started.

"Don't worry about it. I know you liked him anyway. You still have that picture of you and him in the marathon framed," I interrupted.

"Wha...you're right. Thank you, Karin," he said and handed the phone over.

"So, your uncle and I made up. Truth is, that lady was actually helping him pick a cruise route for our vacation! He's taking me on a cruise! Isn't that wonderful?! Good thing your living with your friend now, right? Now you won't be lonely! And since your still under our custody, we'll be sending you money every week! So, it all works out! We'll miss you living with us, but I know you'll be happier this way," she exclaimed. _Living with my friends? What the heck is she talking about?!_

"What?! Who said anything about-" I was soon interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, Karin, but we have to get to our flight now! We're flying to the city where the cruise takes off! I love you, sweety! And please thank the young man, Kazune, for taking care of you and calling us to tell us how you were and how he wanted you to start living with us because of some club or something. Thank him for us, kay? Love you!" she rushed.

"Wait!" I shouted into the phone, but the line went dead.

"So who was that?" Jin asked.

"Kazune knows!" I accused and pointed a finger at him.

"Was it your aunt and uncle?" Kazune pretended to guess.

"Yeah! It was my aunt and uncle!" I shouted.

"So what did they call you for?" he asked all innocently.

"You know! What did you tell them?! What did you do?!" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Karin," he smirked.

"Like heck you don't know what I'm talking about! You convinced them to allow me to live with you guys!" The rest of the table gasped.

"My Goddess! This is wonderful!" Jin yelled.

"This is great, Karin!" Himeka exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Micchi cheered. They all tackle hugged me and Kazune just snickered secretly.

"KAZUNE! YOU JERK!" I shouted.

**xx I know this was a serious chapter. But I had to progress some how and I didn't want it just happy all the time. But it turned out okay, right?! R&R! But no flames, please! xx**


	8. A HOST!

**xx Sorry, it took so long! I had no computer over thanksgiving break! So sorry! But here's the new chapter! xx**

"GODDESS!" a very loud and obnoxious voice called. "It's time to get up! You don't want to be late for school!" I shifted in my bed and sighed exasperated. Suddenly, I froze. Arms that I were oblivious to, tightened around me. I slowly and carefully opened my eyes, only to find a chest breathing up and down. My eyes followed the body upwards until I found the face of a sleeping Kazune. _WHAT THE HECK?! _I instantly squirmed out of his grip and jumped off the bed. This must have startled him because he woke with a jolt and looked around.

"What is it?!" he asked alarmed and looked around frantically.

"Y-you....you..." I started and pointed a finger at him. "Why are you in my bed?!"

"Hmm?" he questioned, still a little tired.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" I asked. He looked around and once finally understanding the situation, smirked.

"You don't remember, Karin?" Kazune asked in a sly tone. _Crap, he has that devilish smile! Please don't say I lost my virginity last night! I'm begging, PLEASE! _After seeing my face, he started laughing out loud.

"No, you didn't lose your virginity last night......" he said coolly as he wiped away the tears that formed from laughing. "That's what you were thinking, right?"

"NO!" I shouted at him. _Yes....dang he guessed dead on...am I really that easy to read? _

"Come on, I'm not that low as to do that to a poor little defenseless sleeping girl," he crossed his arms and stared at me.

"Wait a sec! I'm not just some poor little defenseless girl!" I retorted.

"You're a little girl in my eyes......" he answered. _Jerk! I'm probably older than he is! _

"We're the same age!" I yelled back. "If I'm a little girl, what does that make you?!"

"Me? Well, that's obvious. I'm a drop dead gorgeous young man," he boasted.

"Well, obviously that would make me a young woman then, right?" I questioned and put my hands on my hips.

"Not right here you aren't," he said bluntly and pointed a finger to my chest. I slapped his finger away.

"KAZUNE! YOU PERV!" I shouted.

He chuckled and asked, "So you really don't remember though?" I stopped clenching my fists and tried to remember. "You were crying last night because of a nightmare."

"Waaaa? Crying? Nightmare?" I questioned. I thought a little harder and a light bulb instantly lit. "Oh! Now I remember!"

(Flashback)

My eyes flung open as my body darted up. I was in my new room at Himeka's house. It was dark and the only thing I could see was the numbers on my alarm clock. _Waaah.....It was just a dream. _I was breathing hard and my body was all sweaty. Tears were already streaming down my face. _Ah, why am I crying? It was just a dream. Stop crying, you idiot! _I wiped away the tears, but they just kept on pouring out. _Why? Why am I still crying? That dream shouldn't scare me so much. Every thing's great now! Auntie and Uncle are happy and doing well on their cruise and I should be happy living here with Himeka! But why am I still crying?!_

Quietly, my door creaked open and revealed a very irritated Kazune. _Aw, crap! I must've woke him up! _He saw my tears and his face of irritation suddenly changed to curiosity.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No! I'm fine! It's nothing! Go back to bed! I'm sorry if I woke you up! It won't happen again!" I protested. He looked at me in disbelief and walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat on my bed and tapped my nose with his finger.

"Liar," he accused.

"I'm not lying! I'm fine! Go back to sleep!" I defended. He rolled his eyes and lifted the covers. He slipped in as he asked, "Could you scoot over a bit?" I did what he asked, only wondering what the heck he was doing.

"What are you doing?!" I asked quietly.

"I'm here to help you sleep," he whispered back.

"How the heck are you supposed to help?!" I exclaimed. He only smirked in reply as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest. _Ack! What the heck is he doing?! I'm so close to him! Am I blushing?! I am! Crap! It's just I've never been this close to guy before.....in a bed......._I slapped myself mentally to bring me to my senses._ Stop thinking like that! It's Kazune, for pete's sake! _I watched his chest rise up and down and I had to admit, it did relax me.

"Karin?" he questioned.

"Hmm?" was all I could do because I was getting pretty sleepy.

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

"Oh, I had a nightmare......" I responded a sleepily. He pulled me in tighter towards himself as he whispered something, but I was already drifting off to dreamland.

(End Flashback)

After remembering, my face started turning all shades of red.

He smirked as he asked, "So you finally remember?" _Duh, I remember! How embarrassing! _

"Yes, I remember! Now, get out! I've gotta change! You don't want to be late, do you?!" I exclaimed as I shooed him out of my room. I slammed the door shut and slumped to the ground. _I can't believe he did that! I can't believe I let him! _I blushed even more and got up to get ready.

(Kazune's POV)

"Hurry up, Karin!" shouted Micchi. We were all waiting for our newest member to hurry so we could all go to school together.

"Yeah, come on!" shouted Himeka.

"Go on without me!" she shouted back.

"But Goddess, I can't just leave you here by yourself!" Jin exclaimed. "That would be unfit for a gentleman like myself!"

"No, go ahead! I'll catch up later!" she hollered.

"You guys go and get in the car. I'll wait for her and I'll walk her to school myself," I told them.

"You sure, Kazune?" Micchi asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Go already. Only a couple of us needs to be late, not all of us," I answered.

"Oh! You're so thoughtful! Come on, guys!" Micchi exclaimed.

"We'll see you at school my Goddess!" Jin shouted.

"Bye!" Karin yelled back. I sat down and waited......and waited.......and waited some more. _GEEZ GIRLS TAKE FOREVER TO GET READY! What the heck is she doing anyway?! _I heard steps coming toward me._ OH, now she comes! _

"Kazune?!" she asked in surprise. "I thought you all left already."

"Everyone else did, I'm walking with you to school," I answered and pulled her out the door.

"Oh, you really didn't have to do that!" she said as we started the walk to school. "And uh......thanks for last night..........and walking me to school......"

"Well, making a girl walk by herself is unmanly......that's why I stayed," _It's not like I like her though! It's just.......just that I......ever since then, when I held her in my arms and she just sobbed, I can't just leave her alone. I just don't want to see her cry again.......so broken, so fragile, like if someone else just poked her she would shatter. She was hurt and I felt absolutely helpless. I just really don't want to see her like that. I prefer her to be stupid and weird. And because she's just so clumsy, so carefree that accidents are inevitable. I just get so anxious when she's not by my side. Now, I guess I'll just to have to be by her side where ever she goes. BUT IT'S DEFINITELY NOT LIKE I LIKE HER OR ANYTHING!!!!! _

"Kazune?" Karin interrupted my thoughts. "We're here."

"Oh, yeah. Well, lets hurry to class!" I exclaimed and sped up.

**...After School... **

"Oh, Prince Kazune! You're so beautiful!" one of my fans that had me as their host screamed. I was sitting on my usual spot in the Kami Club room with my arms draped around a girl on each side.

"I may be beautiful, but they're nothing compared to your gorgeous eyes," I stated as I lifted her chin to steal a kiss. My fan girls screamed.

"Prince Kazune, so today you have green tea for your refreshments today?" one asked.

"Do you really like green tea?" another asked. "I think it tastes kinda bad........"

I grabbed her and looked her in the eyes, "Would you like it if I fed it to you through my mouth?" She blushed wildly and nodded, of course I granted her wish. _They're all just too easy...._I sighed_.........so boring......_Suddenly, all heads turned to the front of the room. _Huh? What's going on?_ I looked that direction and saw several guys looking around.

"Eh, what are you guys doing here?" Jin shouted. They just kept looking around for something.

"Hey, uh, guys? What are you doing here in the Kami Club room?" I asked.

They turned to face me and one of them answered, "We're here as customers......." _Customers? GUYS?! _

"Well, well. I didn't know we had so many openly gay students at our school," Micchi said as he got up and observed the guys up close.

"**NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**" the group of guys shouted in unison. "WE'RE NOT GAY!"

"Well, then why are you here?" Jin asked.

"Uh.........well.......we all kinda wanted to designate Karin as our host....."one answered while rubbing his neck. The whole group blushed.

"WHAT?!!" Jin and I shouted in unison.

"Well, we wanted to designate Karin as-" they started.

"NO WAY!!!!!" Jin and I again both agreed. She jumped off the couch and walked over to the situation.

"Tell 'em, Karin! You don't wanna be a host!" I pointed at the guys. _No way......she would hate it! Like that'll ever happen........I mean, come on.........Karin, a host? Impossible. _

"Sure, I'll be a host!" she pumped her fists.

"WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?" Jin and I both screamed.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" she beamed.

"Yeah, and the club can even get more profits! Go for it, Karin!" Micchi put an arm around Jin and I.

"But.....but! There's no more room for another host!" Jin shouted.

"Don't be silly, Jin! Karin can entertain her guests in there," he pointed to a door on the wall behind us. _I don't remember that being there........._

"You want me to entertain my guests in a closet?" she asked.

"That's okay with us," one guy customer said in a flirty tone.

"NO! SHE IS NOT HOSTING IN A CLOSET!" I shouted at them. "Open the door, moron!"

"Who are you calling a moron, you chauvinistic jerk......." she started but stopped once she realized the dark aura coming from my adorable fans. "Uh...kay....." She opened the door and it revealed a completely different room similar to the one we were in. _Ohhhh.........I remember now...geez, I can't believe I forgot about it.........._

"Well, then it's settled then. Starting today, Karin will be a host!" Micchi exclaimed. **(Heh, sound familiar? Lol.....to some of you I probably sound crazy, but all those ouran high school host club fans know what I'm talking about.......) **

"I guess I can't stop you, Goddess, but," Jin smiled at Karin then turned to the guy customers with a death glare, "If any of you hurt her, I'm going to rip your guts out and make you eat it!"

"Now, now, don't scare the new customers!" Micchi tried to calm the newcomers. "Isn't this great?! We're already bonding! YAY!"

"Well, come on guys!" Karin beckoned them into the room and winked. _Hmm? Why am I blushing? It's not like I like her.........ABSOLUTELY NOT! But I'm way more anxious now.....dang it! Who cares about that moron?! Why do I keep thinking about her! ARGH! Geez, I need to make out with someone. _I grabbed a girl and just started making out with her. _I wonder if Karin.....UGH, shut up mind! There is a girl you're making out with! Concentrate on that! GEEZ!_

**xx This is going to be so fun! Thanks for reading the chapter and R&R! Advice is welcome! I might even use some of your ideas! But no flames please! xx**


	9. A few seconds pass

**xx I'm so sorry it took so long! Final exams I was studying like crazy and the holidays I was traveling, so I didn't have computer access for a long time.....oh, and I'm moving to a different house, so.......yeah, I've been deprived of the computer............so I'm sorry this took so long! but here you go! xx**

(Karin's POV)

I waved for them to follow me and winked. _What the heck am I doing?! I don't even know how to be a host! WHY DID I AGREE?!?!? I just said yes to tick off Kazune.....argh! I'm not even good at these kind of things.............awww.......crap. _We left the door open and they sat on the couch. I just stared at them absolutely clueless. One smirked and patted his lap for me to sit on. _Is he joking? Like I would ever do someth-_

"Prince Kazune! You're such a good kisser!" a girl squealed. _Whatever! Brainless idiot girl! How could she like him anyway? _I stomped over to the guy and sat gently on his lap, smiling and batting my lashes._ I feel like an idiot..._

(Kazune's POV)

_I can't believe she accepted being a host......._I thought as I broke the kiss.

"Prince Kazune? Why'd you stop?" the girl asked. For some strange reason I could only keep looking Karin's direction. Some retard was just patting his lap welcoming her to sit there. _As if she would ever do that.......I know Karin, and she would NEVER EVER do that. _

"Prince Kazune! You're such a good kisser!" the girl complemented.

"Yup......" I answered. Still transfixed on watching Karin, I watched as she walked over and plopped in the guys lap. _WHAT?! What the heck is she thinking?! How dare she sit on that idiot's lap! ARGH! Wait........what am I saying? CRAP! Why the heck do I care? Uh......it's not that I care, it's just I don't think it's very unladylike to sit on a guy like that......I would never have a girl sit on me....._

"Prince Kazune?" a girl from my lap brought me back to reality. _........this one doesn't count! Besides, she's not a girl! She's a woman! Yeah! So she definitely doesn't count! _"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my cupcake! It's just that kissing you takes my mind up to heaven! And that's where I got lost!" I said in a dreamy voice.

"Awwwwww!" all the girls cooed. I slowly looked Karin's way, pricking up my ears.

"So Karin, do you have any hobbies?" the guy "substituting" for her chair asked. "By the way, I'm Jiro, he's Kano, and that's Hiroshi." He said as he pointed to each one. **(I really don't know. I just went on Google and was like names! search!)** Karin was probably expecting for him to introduce the last guy, but he just waited for Karin answer to his question.

Once he realized what she was waiting for he answered, "Oh, and I don't really know that guy....."

"Jiro!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, I'm Ronin. I'm his brother."

"What are you saying idiot! I'm not your brother!" Jiro protested.

"Stop acting stupid. Sheesh! And they say you're supposed to be an example for me...."he stated.

"Well, I like doing all kinds of stuff!" she smiled innocently. The guy's hand that was gently placed on her arm slid down to her waist. _He better not do anything!_

"Cool. We should all hang out some time." Hiroshi suggested. His hand slid lower and carefully placed it on her bare thigh. _IDIOT! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT?! AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU HAVE TO WEAR A MINISKIRT TODAY?!?!? _

"Just me and you guys?" she asked confused.

"Of course, it'll be fun," Kano reassured her. Karin's face brightened._ Over my dead body! She is NOT going to be alone with you guys! _

"Sure! That does sound like fun!" she answered. _Why are you such a moron?! You're making this so difficult! _The guy's hand started carefully and slowly rubbing up and down her thigh. _That's it, she gonna snap now, I know it. Too bad guys! _I watched her face as she FINALLY noticed his hand. She looked down and only twitched her eye in irritation and carried on. _WHA? Seriously? THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! If I tried that I'd probably end up with a black eye! Not that I want to........it's just that....never mind. _I pulled back to the attention needing fan girls and smirked.

"So ladies, how were your days?" I asked. Every single girl started answering at once. I chuckled and flipped my hair and they went silent. "One at a time, please?" I gave them my signature smile and several of them passed out. They each took turns telling me about their day and besides the occasional nod and smile all my attention was on Karin.

"What stores do you like?" Ronin asked. The other was still rubbing her thigh.

"Um, I like all kinds of store because I think shopping is just fun all together," she answered.

"Really? Do you see anything you like in this store?" Hiroshi asked and smirked.

"Oh, I definitely see some items worth buying......." she gave a sly smile back. _Is she blind? I see some dirty old ratty stupid items in that store! They probably would be worth less than a penny. _

"Then you wouldn't mind if I stole a kiss would you?" Jiro asked slyly.

"Um.." she started, but he already started leaning in.

"OKAY! The Kami club hours are officially over for today!" I abruptly stood up and shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"But Prince Kazune!" my fans whined. "We have at least half an hour left!"

"Well, it's ending early today due to some Kami emergencies........" I answered.

"So everyone out the door!" I demanded and pointed. "And I'll see you ladies tomorrow," I went back to a smooth tone and flashed them a smile. They all stumbled as they went out the door with blushing faces.

When the room cleared out and Jin closed the door he asked, "So what's the emergency, Kazune?"

"Uh.....I don't think Karin should be a host!" I declared.

"WHAT? That was the emergency?" Micchi asked.

"I completely agree!" Jin shouted. "Goddess! You really shouldn't be dirtying your hands on these peasants!"

"What?! Why not?!" Karin protested.

"Because.......uh....." I searched my mind for an excuse. "Well, you suck at it!"

"I what?!" she asked as the rest of us covered our ears because she seemed to have gone up several octaves.

"Yeah, it's true. Sorry, Karin, but you really suck."

"I can't believe this! I'm trying to help the club and all you can do is insult me!" she yelled angrily. "Come on, Himeka! The guys can walk home today." She stomped out of the door with Himeka in tow.

"Aw, now look at what you've done! We have to walk home now! Good job, Kazune!" Jin complained. "Wait, I can still catch up with them! Wait! Karin! Himeka!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

"Well, I watched her and she seemed to do really good," Micchi stated.

"Nope, she was definitely suckish," I replied as I nodded my head with crossed arms.

"Was _she_ suckish or are _you_ jealous?" he whispered in my ear and started jogging to catch up with everyone. I stood there absolutely still. _Am I? I can't be though......I've never been jealous about a person. And I'm definitely not jealous about the moron! It's just.........I'm a bit overprotecting.....that's all....yeah. And besides.......why would I be jealous? Nah, impossible. _I ran out of the room with an even more confused mind than before.  
"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

(Karin's POV)

_I do not suck........he's such a chauvinistic jerk......_our car was parked and we all _(I didn't expect the guys to run full speed just to catch up with us.......). _Q-chan unlocked the house door and we poured in.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower," the chauvinistic jerk told us.

"Me too!" Jin exclaimed. "I'm exhausted!"

"I think I'll take one too," Himeka chimed.

"It's times like this that I'm glad we have six showers........" Kazune mumbled as he went upstairs. Himeka skipped to her bathroom and Jin was about to, but turned to face us.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower now, so you guys better be good! Do anything to my Goddess and I'll kick your butt, Micchi."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever......just go shower," Micchi rolled his eyes. Jin walked slowly to his bathroom occasionally looking back in our direction to check on us. When he finally left we both plopped on a couch. Micchi sighed and I laughed.

"That Jin, like I would ever make a move on you," he started laughing hard. "Even the idea itself is absurd!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. He looked at me and realized his mistake.

"Uh.....it's not like that........but I just see you like a sis. You know? Besides I would never touch Jin's "Goddess"!" he chuckled.

"Why does he still call me that?!" I asked. "I already told him he could call me by my name...."

"Well, Jin is just Jin. He's talked about you for as long as I can remember. He adores you because you changed life," Micchi said nonchalant. _How could I have changed his life if I just met him like a couple months ago?!_

"I didn't even know him back then!" I exclaimed. "I don't even know how I helped him!"

"Yeah, I don't know all the details either......." he said as he put on a thoughtful face.

"Well anyway, about you being a host," he brought up. "Kazune didn't really mean that. I guess those guys today gave him a bad vibe. I mean you would have to be stupid to not notice that."

"Notice what?" I asked confused.

"My point proven......stupid." he pointed at me.

"HEY! I'm not stupid, I don't get what you're talking about......." _I'm confused. What is he talking about?! _

"Didn't you notice those guys getting a little-ahem-sexual?" he asked.

"Uh......." I started in reply. _How embarrassing.......a guy telling me about how guys are sexual. _

"I mean they were a little _too _close if you know what I mean. Got it? I know you're slow, but......"

"I got it! Geez......" I protested. _I'm not stupid........._

"Well anyways, I just don't think you should ever be alone with those guys, kay?"

"Yeah...." _If that was what Kazune was trying to say, why didn't he just say it? Stupid chauvinistic jerk........._Suddenly the door rang.

"Miss Karin, four young boys are asking for you," Q-chan announced.

"Speak of the devil........"Micchi muttered under his breath.

"Uh, coming! And Q-chan, you really don't have to call me Miss Karin. Karin is just fine," I told him.

"Hey, baby. What's up? You wanna come hang with us?" Jiro asked.

"Jiro? Kano? Hiroshi? Ronin?" I exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Come hang with us!" Hiroshi beckoned.

"Uh, with you guys? Alone?" I stuttered. _Crap. What should I say? Come on....think of something dang it!_

"What? Are you busy?" Kano asked..

"Yeah! Uh, I'm really very busy right now," I answered. _That'll work. I hope.... _

"Aw, come on! It doesn't look like you're doing anything! That stuff can wait!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Um....I can't!" I protested.

"What? Come on!" Jiro said playfully and grabbed my arm.

"Wait......I!" I started but stopped when two arms wrapped around me from the back.

"She can't go with you guys because she's going on a date with me!" Micchi placed his chin on my shoulder and explained. _WHAT?!?!? A DATE?!?!?!?_

"A date? Are you guys together?" Ronin asked.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend!" he smiled. _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?!? I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!! WE DON'T EVEN LIKE EACH OTHER THAT WAY! _

"Oh, well we understand. But you better not be lying to us just to get away!" Jiro smirked. "We'll be checking on you guys and listening to the rumors!"

"See you guys at school on Monday!" Ronin waved goodbye. We waved back and shut the door.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THINKING?!?!?" I yelled at him.

"Well.....let me make sure my ears aren't deaf......" he said as shook his head. "I was thinking that telling them that will make those guys lay off!"

"But we're not together!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we can pretend," he nodded at his wonderful plan.

"But we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Karin shouted.

"Oh, but of course we can, beautiful! It'll be easy!" he said as he wrapped his arm around me. _What can I lose? Might as well......._

"Fine........." I answered.

"Yes!" he blurted. "It'll be fun!"

"What'll be fun?" Jin asked.

"And why the heck are you yelling so loud?" Kazune demanded. They were both in new clean clothes with a towel draped around their necks and damp hair.

"Uh, you guys are done showering already?" I asked nervously. _Aw, crap! I forgot about them. What are they going to say when they find out? Maybe we should just keep it a secret....._

"Hi, you guys! Guess what?! Karin and I are going out!" Micchi shouted. _Micchi! You idiot! _

".......Hmm....that's nice......." Kazune said as he dried his hair.

".............Wait, what?" Jin asked and cleared out his ear.

"Karin's my new girlfriend!" Micchi exclaimed. A few seconds passed......................

.............."**GIRLFRIEND?!?!??!!!!!!??!??!**" they screamed in unison.

**xx geez, I make a lot of my endings like that.........Idk, I just like doing that. anyway, any advice is welcome! R&R but no flames please! Thanks for reading! xx**


	10. Training

**xx Sorry for the wait! But here's the next chapter! R&R! No flames please! And I really want to thank all of you for actually giving my story a shot. I know I'll mess up a ton or it'll stink sometimes, but thank you very much! xx**

"Yep, she and I are together now!" Micchi announced. "Isn't that right Karin, dear?"

"Uh......it sure is....." I stuttered.

"**You** and...............**Him**?!?" Jin pointed at us. "When Kazune and I left you were just friends, but now you're **boyfriend** and **girlfriend**?!?!??! **What the heck happened in those 15 minutes?!??!?!!?**" _Geez, Jin. Why do you always think like that?......._

"Nothing happened. We just-" I started.

"Just fell in love!" Micchi interrupted and slinked his arms around me.

"Argh! Don't touch her like that! This is unacceptable! My Goddess cannot be going out with you, Micchi! Do something Kazune!" Jin demanded. Kazune looked at us and then back at Jin.

"Whatever Karin and Micchi decide to do isn't any of my business. They can fall in love, go out, and even get married for all I care," he answered indifferently.

"WHAT?!? How can you not care? And wait.....married?!? You wouldn't even care if they got married?!?!?" Jin shouted.

Kazune just sighed and replied, "I'm going to my room." He turned and headed upstairs quietly leaving us with the fuming Jin.

"FINE!" Jin yelled and swiftly turned around. "I'll let this slide for now, but if you so much as touch my Goddess in any way that makes her uncomfortable, I'll hunt you down, Micchi!"

"Jin, you know I would never do that to Karin. I love her," Micchi said in an adoring tone.

"Whatever!" Jin threw his hands into the air. He started walking towards his room, but abruptly turned to face us. "And I'm serious about that hunting you down thing! I will do it!"

"I believe you," Micchi said calmly. He gave an irritated look and walked away.

"Tell me if he hurts you Goddess!" he said as he continued walking to his room. As soon as his door slammed shut, Micchi let out a huge breath.

"Phew, they didn't figure it out," Micchi said relieved. _Why would it matter if they found out anyway? I actually think that would've gone better that way. _

"Uh........Micchi?" I questioned.

"Hmm? What is it Karin?" he wondered.

"Can you GET OFF?" I asked and pointed to his arms.

"What? Karin, dear, you have to play the part of my girlfriend with people or without!" he exclaimed but did take away his arms.

"I don't even see how this really is going to help? Why didn't we just tell the guys I wasn't available? That would've worked too. Instead of this crazy idea, anyway," I explained.

"Well.......I really don't know!" he beamed. _WHAT?!?! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE CHOSE THIS IDEA OVER THE PRACTICAL ONE?! What is wrong with this guy?_

"You don't even know?!" I shouted.

"Well, I suppose I did it because it'd be fun!" he shrugged.

"Fun............?" I asked confused. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUN?!"

"You know, fun. Lately it's been pretty boring, so I thought this would be a little fun! I guess we could've just told those guys to leave you be or threaten their lives and hunt them down......but that would be no fun. I do that stuff all the time," he said nonchalant. _He threatens and hunts people all the time? He is insane........_"Come on, my sweet! Let's go out for a walk!"

"No way."

"What? You're so blunt! How mean!" he whined. "Not even a little walk? Don't you want to spend some time with your boyfriend?"

"No freakin' way," I answered and headed to my room.

"Phooey. You're no fun, Karin," I heard him mutter.

(Kazune's POV)

_Why did they all of a sudden start going out? Karin and Micchi? Do they really like each other? ARGH! I'm so confused! Uh! Why do I even care?! What's she to me anyway? I don't understand. I don't understand why I'm so concerned. WHY?! _I plopped on my bed to stare at the ceiling. _What is Karin to me? I want to protect her and I want her by my side, but what is she really to me?_

(Flashback)

"Nope, she was definitely suckish," I replied as I nodded my head with crossed arms.

"Was _she_ suckish or are _you_ jealous?" Micchi whispered in my ear and started jogging to catch up with everyone.

(End Flashback)

_"Was she suckish or are you jealous?" What did he mean? "....or are you jealous?" Am I? Do I really like Karin? _

"Master Kazune," Q-chan called.

"Yes, Q-chan?" I questioned.

"Dinner is served!" he announced.

"Yes, I'm coming down in a minute!" I hollered. _Well, it's not important right now. There are more important things right now. _I sat down and watched as everyone took their spots as well.

"Karin, dear, that's not your spot!" Micchi stated.

"What? It's not? I've been sitting here for like a month now...." she replied.

"Yeah, but a month ago you weren't my girlfriend," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. _Ignore it, Kazune. It's none of your business. _

"Just because we're going out, doesn't mean we have to sit like this at dinner. I like my old spot better......" she said as she pried his arms off and sat back on her chair.

"I don't understand?! Don't you love me, Karin?!" he pretended to cry.

"Ah, Karin, don't you? Poor Micchi!" Himeka sympathized.

"Himeka! Don't fall for this guy's whining! Just because I don't want to sit on him doesn't me I don't love him!" she shouted. _So she does love him.......not that I care. _

"Anyway, Karin. You've been with us for a couple months. And I think it's high time that we start your Kami training," I announced to the table.

"Kami training?" she asked confused.

"Yes, moron, Kami training. You need to get stronger and better at controlling your powers. Because at the moment, you suck," I told her bluntly.

"How rude, Kazune!" Micchi scolded. "Don't say that about my girlfriend!"

"Yeah! I saved your sorry butt in the last fight and this is my payment?!" she shouted.

"Karin, that's not it. This training will help you get stronger. You'll be able to fight with us more often. And you won't pass out after a single transformation," I stated.

"Yeah, no offense was intended-" Jin started.

"It was intended," I abruptly interrupted.

"Hey!" Karin exclaimed.

"But anyway, the training is tough, but it's worth it if we can protect people," Jin continued.

"Protect people?" she asked confused. "Isn't the Kami Club only for the school?"

"That's our main purpose, yes. But with great power comes great responsibility," Jin finished.

"You just got that off of Spider Man, you idiot!" Karin shouted and smacked him on the head.

"It is true though, with this power there are many people who try to abuse it. I can understand why people use it for their own gain, but that doesn't give them the right to do it. Sometimes people with these rings don't even care about the people around them and would let nothing get in their way to achieve their goal. And that's where we step in. We protect other people and fight those who would misuse their power. And for that reason, we need to become strong," I explained.

"Protect people? I understand what you're talking about now. I remember," she answered and smiled at me. "I get it. And that's why we have Kami training. I'll become strong just like you guys! Just you wait!" _She's too cute. _I started to smile._ Wait! CUTE? What on Earth am I thinking?!?!_

"Yeah, yeah. No matter how strong you are, I'll still be able to whoop your butt, moron!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, you chauvinistic jerk?! I'll be twice as strong as you in a matter of weeks! You'll see!" she shouted back.

"You can try, but you'll only end in epic failure, moron!" I argued.

"Whatever! You're probably not a strong chauvinistic jerk anyway! You're face is probably what defeats and scares the enemy away! Oh, is that your face or did your neck just throw up?!" she rebutted. Everyone around the room bursted out in laughter.

"OOOOO! Dang! Someone call an ambulance, because you just got burned, Kazune!" Jin shouted.

"Do I smell burnt bacon in here or is that you, Kazune?!" Micchi asked and nudged me.

"WHAT?! How dare you insult **this** face! It's the sexiest face you'll ever see. Heck, it's the sexiest face on the planet!"

"Sexy? That's what you call sexy?" Jin asked. "Take a look at **this** face! **This** is what you call sexy!" We all kept on laughing and banging the table. _This is nice. It's okay to stay like this and be happy. I'm actually glad Karin is here. Everyone's lightened up and it seems brighter. We all haven't laughed like this in a long time. _

**_..._**Next Morning.**_..._**

"WAIT!" Karin shouted from the bottom of the steps.

"What is it now?!" I asked half way there.

"Just wait! How is climbing up these stairs, and all this running, and all these push ups, and all these sit ups, and **TORTURE** help me become a better goddess?" she asked.

"All of us who god transform need to be at top physical shape to be strong when we transform!" I answered.

"But I'm exhausted!" she whined. _What the heck?! We only did easy stuff! _

"Karin, you're pathetic! Don't be so weak! Just finish these steps and we'll stop for today! I'm annoyed to see that your tired after just a little training. Weren't you supposed get stronger than me?!" I taunted. _Let's see if that gets her pumped. _

"WHO THE HECK SAID I WAS TIRED?!?" she blurted and started sprinting unbelievably fast up the steps. _Holy crap! _I picked up the pace towards the top as well.

"You won't beat me, Karin!" I shouted and started sprinting too.

"Yeah, you're right! I'll crush you!" she exclaimed. We were both at full speed racing to the top. Then suddenly she slipped. Her eyes widened as she desperately tried to find her footing then the rail to get balance.

"Karin!" I shouted as her fingertips missed the bar by centimeters. For that split second I didn't think, I just moved. I instantly god transformed and dived to catch her. My left hand protected her head and my right hand swooped under her legs. I flew up with Karin in my hands and descended down towards a land of grass. I lowered and gently touched the ground. Abruptly, my ankle twisted painfully the wrong way when I completely lowered.

"Ouch!" I shouted as I lost balance and fell forward. We hit the ground with a big thud.

"Crap dang it, Kazune!" Karin shouted in my ear. "Get off me!"

"Is that any way to talk to your savior?" I asked irritated. I lifted myself, both my palms on either side of Karin's head. Our eyes locked. And we just stayed like that, staring at each other._ Uh.....what am I doing? Move. _My face lowered towards her._ Not that way! Get up! What are you doing?!?!?_ But my face just kept lowering as our eyes closed and our lips were just centimeters away.

**xx uh oh! What's going to happen?! Find out on the next chapter! lol. Don't you just hate cliffhangers? xx **


	11. Kiss

**xx I was excited myself to hurry and continue from the last chapter! I got started on it right away! I hope you like it! R&R! But please no flames! xx**

_Stop. STOP! You can't do this! This is Karin! The moron who falls over things and is absolutely clueless to everything! STOP! _And I did. Moments away from lip contact, I did. I looked at her face, she had closed eyes, prepared for the kiss. I took my hand and flicked her forehead.

"Just kidding!" I teased as she opened her eyes in surprise. "Like I would ever kiss a ditz like you! Are you stupid?!" I started to fake a laugh to really make her believe my lies.

"KAZUNE! Y-Y-YOU JERK!" she shouted and shoved me off.

"Karin, wait!" I hollered as she ran off toward the house. _Oh, boy. I'm gonna get it when I get back home. But seriously..........were you really about to kiss her Kazune? It's like my body moved on it's own. I don't know..............if I can keep this up anymore. I think....that I like her. No, I know I really like her. Unbelievable. _

(Karin's POV)

"Kazune! You're such an idiot!" I yelled to the skies as I hurried home. _It's not that I'm surprised that he did that. He did something like that before when we were hiding in that closet. But this time....this time, I really thought he was for real. That jerk! I......_Tears started to stream down my face._ Dang it! Now I'm crying! Stop crying! Kazune is Kazune! What do you expect? But that time I really wanted.......really wanted to....no! I can't! I can't fall for that chauvinistic playboy jerk! But why am I still crying? _When I entered the house I ran straight to my room, ignoring the good mornings from everyone else. I showered, got ready and hurried to school.

(Kazune's POV)

"I'm home!" I announced as soon as I opened the door.

"Welcome back, Kazune," Himeka greeted. Two dark deadly pairs of eyes gleamed from behind her. _Aw, crap. And here comes the lightning.........._

"KAZUNE? Why did my precious little dumpling come in crying?!" Micchi asked.

"Yeah, tell us, Kazune!" Jin demanded. "Did you make my Goddess cry?"

"Uh....well......where is Karin anyway?" I questioned, trying to change the subject.

"She already showered and left for school," Himeka answered.

"Oh, she did? I guess I'll get ready too......." I told them and headed to the bathroom.

"Wait, what happened out there?!?!" Jin shouted as I closed the door.

"Dang it," I heard Micchi mumble.

(Karin's POV)

"Hey, Karin, sweety! Why did you come in crying this morning?" Micchi asked as we were walking in the hall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I tripped and fell down the stairs.........." I half lied.

"Really? Well, that does sound like you......." Micchi said as he reminisced the many clumsy accidents of me. I started speed walking as I noticed many Michirians sending death glares at my back. "But you're okay now,right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm just fine!" I said with energy and pumped my fists. "Never felt better!"

"That's a lie. Does it have anything to do something with Kazune?" he guessed and smirked.

"Wh-what makes you ask that?" I stuttered. _How does he know?! He doesn't look it, but Micchi is a genius at doing things like this. _

"You're a terrible liar, Karin. It does have to do with Kazune, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah...." I whispered.

"Aw, you're so cute! Young love is always adorable!" he exclaimed as he flipped his hair.

"We're **NOT **in love!" I shouted in his face.

"Aren't you, Karin?" he whispered in my ear. "Don't lie to yourself. You're in love with Kazune, but you just can't handle that, and so you deny it. I'm sorry, but you don't hide your feelings very well. And besides, I'm good at finding a person's true feelings!"_ He's wrong. He has to be. I could never love Kazune. We practically hate each other. _

"Hey, Karin!" Kazune greeted as he walked the opposite way with two girls clinging to him. _Stupid Kazune.....why do you always have girls with you? See, he could never like me. Why would he? He could have any girl in school. And there are some really gorgeous looking ones in his fanclub. Why would he like me with all the choices he has anyway? Impossible. Kazune and I would never work._ I ignored him and kept walking.

"Oh, harsh, Karin. Why would you shun the boy you love?" Micchi asked and nudged my ribs.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I shouted. "I LOVE YOU, MICCHI! WE'RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND REMEMBER?!" Everyone in the hall turned toward us. _Crap! Why did I say that?! Did I say that just to get Micchi off my case?! I can't believe I shouted that! _I looked at the crowd and spotted Kazune, with widened eyes. As soon as our eyes connected, he glared at me and turned back to continue. _Kazune...._

"WHAT?!" the Michirians screamed. _Oh, crap. The fan girls heard....._

"Come on, Karin!" Micchi demanded and grabbed my hand. "RUN!" We rushed through the hallway and shoved through crowds.

"In the Kami Club room!" I shouted. He veered left, swung the door open and shut it behind us.

"Holy cow!" he exclaimed through breaths.

"Your stupid fan girls almost killed me!" I pointed a finger at him.

"They're not stupid! They're my fan girls! They adore me! Those girls chose the right idol, so they're definitely not stupid!" he protested.

"Whatever! They're stupid just for falling for you!" I insulted.

"So does that make you stupid for falling for Kazune?" he asked slyly. _Yeah. I am stupid. But I can't deny it anymore. When he said my name, I instantly turned to look at him. When he passed by, my heart was beating so fast! Today, at the park.....I was really going to kiss him if he hadn't stopped. I've fallen for the chauvinistic prince, Kazune. I really am a stupid moron. _

"Look, tell everyone that I'm fine, but I can't host today," I informed Micchi. _I really can't face Kazune, knowing that I'm actually in love with him. I know he doesn't feel that way about me. _

"You're leaving now?" Micchi asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna walk home early today," I answered.

"I'll walk you home!" he exclaimed.

"What?! You don't have to! It's okay!" I blurted.

"No, no! A young lady must never walk home by herself! Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I didn't walk my own girlfriend home? It's okay, I'll tell Kazune and Jin that we're not feeling well!" he insisted. I sighed and headed toward the front of the school.

"Fine......" I gave in.

"Awesome! Okay, now to call Kazune! School's done so, he probably has his cell on......Oh! Kazune! Uh, Karin isn't feeling well, so I'm gonna walk home, kay?!" he lied into the phone. "Alright! Seeya at home!"

"Thanks, Micchi," I said softly.

"No prob," he said happily. I then walked silently, listening to all his crazy stories and everything else. We were almost home, when suddenly he stopped.

"Micchi? Is there some thing wro-" I started but he yanked my arm and brought me closer to him. He immediately gently lowered his lips onto mine. I stood there with widened eyes as we kissed. Seconds later he broke it and smirked.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed and kept walking. I was frozen to that spot, absolutely bewildered.

**"MICCHI!"** I yelled and ran to catch up. **"WHAT THE FREAKIN HECK WAS THAT ABOUT!" **

He just laughed and replied, "For fun!"

"FOR FUN?!?!??" I exclaimed. "How the crap is that fun?!"

"You should've seen your face! It was hilarious! That's definitely fun!" he answered.

"You're insane!" I shouted in his ear.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't like it!" he teased. "No, girl could resist that!"

"This girl did!" I protested. We kept arguing all the way home.

(Kazune's POV)

"Okay, bye. That was Micchi, Karin isn't feeling well, so they're going home early together," I told Himeka and Jin.

(Flashback)

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Karin shouted. "I LOVE YOU, MICCHI! WE'RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND REMEMBER?!" Everyone looked toward the commotion. She looked around and caught my eyes. _I can't look at her. _I quickly turned and kept walking._ By him....did she mean me? She doesn't love me? I suppose I shouldn't be disappointed. She's in love with Micchi, I'm too late. _

(End Flashback)

"What did you say, Kazune?!" Jin questioned.

"Uh, Karin didn't feel well and Micchi is walking her home," I answered.

"My Goddess and that pervert?! We're going home NOW!" he decided.

"What? Jin, but the customers!" I protested.

"Don't you care about Karin?!" he asked.

"Whatever Karin does isn't any of my business, Jin. Just leave them alone," I stated.

"But Kazune, it would be nice to have a break today........." Himeka mumbled.

"See? Even Himeka thinks it's a good idea!" Jin persuaded.

I sighed and gave in, "Fine. But that means you have to disappoint everyone through the intercom....."

"Okay!" he exclaimed as he ran to the main office to make the announcement. By the time we got home, Micchi and Karin were sitting on the couch laughing about something.

"Karin! Micchi! We decided to come home early too! We thought it would be nice to have a break today!" Himeka chimed.

"Goddess! Are you okay?!" Jin asked as he rushed to her side. "That **guy** didn't hurt you did he?" I watched her face as it turned a slight pink.

"N-no! Nothing happened!" she blurted the words out. _She's such an idiot!. It's plain on her face that something happened! Anyone who can't tell is stupid!_

"Oh, good. I thought something happened.....phew," Jin said as he wiped his forehead. _Idiot....._

"Hey, Karin," I called. "Come here for a sec."

"Uh, actually I was about to go to my room," she stated. "I'm kinda tired...."

"Oh, you get some rest then, Goddess! I'm gonna head for my room too!" Jin announed.

"Ah, well....I think I'll take a nice hot shower!" Himeka said and skipped off to do just that. _Uh.......Karin? Is she still angry about this morning? But I apologized as soon as I saw her next. _

"Don't worry. It's not you, she's just overwhelmed is all," Micchi said from behind my back.

"Overwhelmed? What for?" I asked and turned around.

"Oh, I just surprised her on our walk home...." he replied and walked into the kitchen.

"What surprise?" I asked and followed him in.

"A kiss," he answered nonchalantly. _Did he just say what I think he did? No way. I must be going deaf.......sheesh!_

"A what?" I asked for clarification.

"A kiss! A smooch! A smack on the lips!" he exclaimed.

"Micchi! How dare you!" I yelled at him.

"Why? We're girlfriend and boyfriend. Why wouldn't I kiss her? Or are you jealous? It's not like you have feelings for her or anything....or do you? Are you jealous that I stole Karin's virgin lips?" he questioned with a sly expression. I just stood glaring at him. "Does it burn, Kazune? How does this feel? It must be weird not getting the girl for once, huh?"

"What do you want from me, Micchi?! Why are you doing this?!" I shouted with anger.

"I just want the truth, Kazune. You're in love with Karin, aren't you?" he asked. I paused, not sure if I should answer.

"Yes....." I finally gave in.

(Karin's POV)

_Am I being too mean? He probably knows something is up......but I can't look at him without acting weird! ARGH! What am I supposed to do?! I live in the same house as he does! I won't be able to avoid him forever! _I walked up the stairs and to my room. I turned the doorknob and was just about to go in, when I realized a small note was taped onto my bedroom door. I took it down and it read:

Karin, my sweet,

come down stairs

and peek in the kitchen

as soon as you read this!

~ Love Micchi

_What the heck is this?! _I put the note in my pocket and headed down stairs. I walked to the kitchen door, opened it a crack and peeked at what was going on inside. _What are Micchi and Kazune doing in there? It looks like there's a weird conversation going on. Why did Micchi tell me to come see this? Is this even important or is he just joking around? I'll kill him if he's just joking. _

"I just want the truth, Kazune. You're in love with Karin, aren't you?" Micchi asked. _What are you talking about?! There's no way Kazune loves me! Silly Micchi. _

"Yes....." he answered after a long paused. _WHAT?!_ I slowly closed the door and stumbled to sit on the couch. _Why did Kazune say yes? He can't love me. Why would he? I don't understand you at all! Wait, it must be a joke. Micchi must've told him that I've fallen for him and he must've gotten Micchi to go along. Kazune, you jerk! I can't believe him! He's trying to play with my heart! It's not funny in the slightest. That chauvinistic jerk! _I ran up the stairs and slammed my door._ I can't believe I've fallen for this guy. WHY?! Why did it have to be **him** of all people! _I plopped onto my bed and cried my eyes out. _My heart aches. This isn't worth it. They say love is, but that's a lie. It's not worth all this hurt! I HATE him!_ The rest of the week I completely ignored him. I didn't even look his way when he called my name. I ate my dinner after everyone else finished, I left early to and from school, skipping my host job, and it was going well that week until Friday night changed it all. Jin, Micchi, and Himeka were all out shopping. Kazune and I decided to stay home. I avoided him the whole afternoon, not even seeing him once. I waited till late at night to actually venture out of my room. I had to eat after all........I tiptoed slowly down the steps. The lights were out, so I knew Kazune was asleep. I carefully came down the last step and started for the kitchen, when I heard his voice.

"Karin?" he called. I turned to see where the voice was coming from and landed on a cross armed Kazune sitting in the dark.

"Oh, you. I'm actually going back upstairs....seeya," I answered.

"Wait, Karin!" he demanded. He got up from the couch and walked toward me and gently touched my arm. "You've been avoiding me, haven't you? Why?!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted and shoved his hand off. I ran back up the stairs, with Kazune right behind me.

"Karin!" he shouted as I rushed to my room. I tried to slam the door, only having it blocked by Kazune's hand. I dove into my bed and stuffed my face into my pillow to hide the tears.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Karin! What's going on?! Why are you avoiding me?!" he asked with anger. "Why are you crying?!"

"I heard you and Micchi speaking the other day in the kitchen. You love me? Yeah, right! What a joke!" I yelled.

"Why do you care anyway?!" he asked.

"You idiot, Kazune! It's obvious I would care about something like that! It's **my** feelings you're toying with! AND I HATE YOU FOR THAT! I **HATE** that I've fallen for you! I know you don't have any feelings for me, but you didn't have to make fun of me! Why did you say yes to Micchi?!" I screamed.

He paused but answered softly, "Because it was true....It wasn't a joke. I really do love you!"

"That's a lie! There you go messing with my heart again! What's wrong with you?! Is your life so boring that you have to completely break me?! Can't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled. I heard soft footsteps coming towards my bed. Then a gentle hand grabbed my wrist to pull me up. I fought it, but he suddenly gripped harder and flipped me, so I was lying on my back. He crawled up and grabbed the other wrist, dragging it above my head.

"It's not a lie. I'm not joking. **I LOVE YOU, KARIN. **And I can't leave you alone, because I just can't be without you. I can't hide it anymore. I can't ignore it and I can't avoid you," he whispered. Then suddenly his lips crashed upon my own. For those few seconds, nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered. It was just me and him. I felt happy and safe. There were no worries, no sadness, no anger, nothing existed, nothing else mattered. We were the center of our universe. He broke the kiss and we both had jagged breaths.

"I'm not lying. This is no joke. I am head over heels deeply in love with you, Karin" he confessed.

**xx So how do you like how they ended up confessing? I'm not exactly sure.....so please comment! I'd really like to know what you guys think of this chapter! It's such a big turn of events in the story! Thank you all so much for reading! xx **


	12. The Morning After

**xx I'm so sorry I took so long. I kinda..........got grounded.......my bad. Dang parents........Sorry, sorry! I know you're probably totally annoyed. I would be too. I get all ticked off when I read other stories and it ends in big cliffies and they update in FOREVER! But I truly am sorry.........but here it is! R&R, but no flames please! xx**

Sunlight flowed into my bedroom and creeped onto my face. I shifted and stretched. I kept my eyes closed shut, hoping that my dream wouldn't end, believing that with them closed, I would stay in that dream land forever.

(Flashback /Karin's Dream**(But you know it's not)**)

"It's not a lie. I'm not joking. **I LOVE YOU, KARIN. **And I can't leave you alone, because I just can't be without you. I can't hide it anymore. I can't ignore it and I can't avoid you," he whispered. Suddenly, his lips touched mine, and I forgot everything else. I was so warm, so happy, so.....no words could explain it. It was only me and him.

"I'm not lying. This is no joke. I am head over heels deeply in love with you," he confessed. And we stayed like that. We held each other and talked to each other and poured everything we've felt before that night in each and every kiss.

(End Flashback)

_Come on, get up, Karin. It was a dream, and keeping your eyes shut won't make it come true. _My eyelids fluttered, to get them adjusted to the light, but once they were focused, I saw a smiling Kazune watching me.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted. _Kazune? What's he doing here?_

"What are you doing in my bed, Kazune?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot, love," he said and brushed strands of hair out of my face. "I'm here, because I love you." _Wait, that wasn't a dream? _He leaned in to kiss me."I hope you remember _that_."

"You mean, last night really happened?" I questioned bewildered.

He nodded and answered, "That wasn't a dream, moron." He got up and stretched.

"Hey! What kind of person calls the person they're in love with, a moron?!" I asked.

"Come on, I do love you, but sometimes I just can't help it!" he laughed. "Well, I better go to my room before the others wake up, so I don't get caught. Jin would kill me and Micchi wouldn't let me hear the end of it." He started walking toward my door, but I crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed his shirt to stop him.

"Kazune?" I said.

"Yeah?" he replied..

"Well, let's keep this a secret between us for now anyway. Our relationship......." I told him.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too......." he stated. "Jin would kill me and then bring me back to life to kill me again for falling in love with his Goddess and Micchi would never stop boasting about how right he was......I also don't know if the world is ready for _us_ to be public. All my adoring fan girls would probably hunt you down, beat the crap out of you and throw your body into a ditch....hmmm....that wouldn't be too good....." _You think?! I'm so glad I'm in love with a genius....._

"Alright, I'm glad we feel the same way! Then, it's a secret!" I exclaimed and pretended to zip my lips, lock it, and throw away the key. He started to laugh and then instantly ran to tackled my lips again. When we broke, he laughed again.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded. _Did I suck at kissing or something? _

"You're just so cute," he grinned and imitated me at zipping and locking my lips, and throwing away the key.

"Well, see you at breakfast!" he said as he waved and exited my room. As soon as he silently shut the door, I took a pillow and shoved it in my face and screamed. _This is really happening! Kazune loves me! Out of all the girls he can choose from, he loves ME! _I screamed more into the pillow, then jumped off the bed and started getting dressed. I found the cutest outfit I could find because today was Saturday and I was hoping that Kazune and I would be able to hang out today. _Hmm.....no that won't do.....what about this.....nah, not that one either........wait, what about this one?! Yeah, that's perfect! _**(Imagine what she wore on her "date" with Kazune, but he was really just trying to get her help to find Himeka a birthday present)** I slipped everything on, fixed my hair and face, and then stood in front of the mirror. _Yeah, this is perfect. I think he'll like this! _As I continued looking at myself in the mirror, I suddenly realized something missing. My neck was bare. _Oh, crap! Where is it? I better have not lost it! It's gotta be in my room! _I started frantically searching my room for the missing item. When I couldn't find it anywhere, I raced to Kazune's room. _Maybe he saw it! But if he didn't see it and it's truly lost, he's totally going to freak out! _I was running at full speed, almost passing his room completely, but at the last second I did a sharp turn into his room.

"Kazune, did you happen to see my-" I blurted, but was cut off.

"Looking for this?" he asked and smirked. With his hand he dangled a small ordinary chain necklace, but what hung on this necklace was my Goddess ring. _What the heck?! Why does he have it?!_

"Kazune! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY RING?!" I shouted without trying to wake up the others.

"Well, it's about time! It took you forever to realize that it was gone," he stated and then chuckled.

"Why do you have it?" I repeated my question again.

"Because I wanted to see you again! And if I took your ring, I knew that you would eventually come to my room asking about it," he answered.

"You could've just asked me to come by. You didn't have to steal my ring!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's just so much fun teasing you," he replied.

"Devil!" I called him and snatched the necklace out of his hand. I started walking out of the room, but two arms wrapped around me from behind. He grabbed the chain necklace, lifted my hair gently, and reattached it around my neck.

"You know you love me!" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever...." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, and your little outfit is cute," he told me while twirling a strand of my hair.

"T-thanks......" I said breathless. _Is he trying to get my mind to go blank?! _

"And that little blush of yours is also very _adorable_!" he teased. I shoved his arms off and turned to face him.

"I am not blushing!" I protested.

"You were too," he laughed. "See! You really are fun to pick on!"

"Yeah, well. Whatever! See you at breakfast!" I told him.

"After breakfast, let's go on a date!" he suggested. "Of course a secret one though." He then zipped his lips, locked it, and threw away the key. He started laughing afterwards.

"You're never going to let that go, will you?" I asked.

"Nope, not until you get married and have kids and get old and die!" he answered. "And I'm definitely not ready for kids yet...."

"Kazune!" I exclaimed. My face turned several shades of red.

He laughed and said once again, "You are _so_ fun to pick on!"

"Well if you keep picking on me, I might have to punch you in the eye!" I threatened.

"That's one of the reasons you're so fun to pick on! You just have the cutest reactions!"

"Whatever! I'm going back to my room....." I informed him and shut the door. _Gosh darn it! He's making me blush at every little thing! That's so uncool! _I walked back to my room and waited for breakfast to be ready.

(Kazune's POV)

"Everyone! Breakfast is prepared!" Q-chan announced. I opened my door and casually walked out. Himeka skipped out happily in her pajamas and down the stairs.

"Good morning, Kazune!" Micchi greeted with a smile. "I'm so glad that breakfast is ready! I'm starving!"

"Yeah, me too!" I agreed. _But that's not the only reason I'm happy that breakfast is ready...._I glanced toward her door, but no one came out.

"What are you waiting for?" Jin asked from behind me.

"Good morning, Jin!" I turned and greeted.

"Morning...." he replied groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"Isn't today a great day?!" I asked happily.

"Why are you so chipper?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, I'm alive, you're alive, we're all alive, and something wonderful happened to me this week!" I answered with joy.

"Good for you," he stated and pushed me to the side.

"Isn't it?!" I asked excited and followed behind him down the stairs.

"Guh! Why are all you people so frickin' happy and cheerful in the morning?! Stupid morning people........" I heard him mutter. _He has no idea. _I snickered to myself._ I actually hate mornings, but I feel so relieved this morning that I can't help but feel really happy! _When I got downstairs, Karin was already sitting in her seat chatting with Himeka. I took my spot at the table, which was conveniently next to Karin. _Good, I don't have to move anyone to make them suspicious or stuff......_When we all took our seats we started the meal.

"I'm starving! This is great!" Micchi exclaimed through bites.

"Yeah, Q-chan is the best cook ever!" Himeka complimented.

"Well......second best," Jin corrected.

"Huh?" Himeka asked confused.

"Duh! I'm like the best cook ever!" he answered. "I'm the best at everything! Everything! Heck, I'm just awesome....."

"But last time you cooked, it tasted awful!" Himeka beamed all innocently. I looked Karin's way, drowning out the conversation. She turned back to look at me. _Stupid!_ We both quickly looked away.

"We're supposed to act like nothing happened!" I whispered. "Stop lookin' at me!"

"Then stop looking at me!" she whispered back.

"I can do whatever I want!" I argued.

"Then so can I!" she protested.

"WELL, well. What do we have here?" Micchi interrupted from behind us. _When did he?!_ He draped his arm around the both of us and pulled Karin and me closer together.

"Is this a conversation full of beautiful bountiful _love_ between you to _love_birds?!" he asked excited. _WHAT?! Crap, now we have to prove him wrong.....here goes....._

"WHAT?!?!?!?" I immediately stood up and pointed at Karin. "In LOVE with her?! Are you insane?!"

"Yeah! We don't like each other! We practically hate each other!" Karin started to go along with it. "I mean who would love _him_?!"

"And who would love _her_? She's stupid, ugly, clumsy, and totally flat chested! She's practically a guy!" I argued. I saw her eye twitch in anger. _Oops......did I say too much? I'm only acting.......it's not like I actually mean those things.......mostly. __She is pretty flat though....... _

"And he's a snot nosed, brainless, disgusting, perverted player!" she shouted. "And he's a girly man!" _........girly............. man............? _

"I am not! You moron!" I insulted.

"Chauvinistic jerky guy who's enemy of all women!" she retaliated.

"WHAT?!"

"I totally agree!" Jin interrupted. "I told you, Kazune! I'm not the only one who thinks you're a girly man!" Everyone started laughing. _Jerks........._

"I AM NOT A GIRLY MAN!" I shouted at everyone.

"Now, now, Master Kazune. Whatever is going on in here?" Q-chan asked as he brought in more food.

"It's nothing........" I answered and sat back down.

"Yes, that's right!" Micchi exclaimed and walked back to his seat. "We can't waste Q-chan's wonderful food and hard work!" Everyone went back to eating. _Stupid, Karin....she's gonna pay for that girly man comment........._Suddenly an idea popped in my head._ Yeah.....heh, that'll work. _Slowly, and carefully I edged my hand closer to her. I quickly placed my hand on her thigh. _Oh, crap. She's wearing a mini -skirt today.......oops, I forgot. But I'm not complaining about her bare thigh either! Heh, this only makes it funnier!_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Karin screamed and dropped all her food.

"What is it, Karin, sweety?" Micchi asked.

"Goddess?!" Jin asked alarmed.

"N-nothing......I just....remembered something important..." she lied. I snickered quietly to myself. _This is hilarious!_

"Well, no need to scream, darling. You gave us a scare!" Micchi smiled.

"Yeah, sorry..........." she mumbled. She carefully glared at me and I gave her a big smile. Then suddenly I felt my hand being slapped away.

"Aww.......but my hand was so comfy there........." I whined quietly.

"Forget it!" she hissed.

"Fine!" I whispered back. _Yeah, right......_I took my hand and found hers and entwined her fingers with mine. She sighed and stopped fighting.

(Karin's POV)

"So what are you guys doing today?" I asked the table.

"Well, Himeka and I are going shopping for groceries!" Micchi answered.

"Yup!" Himeka chimed.

"Yeah, and I have a couple photo shoots today...." Jin said casually.

"What? Photo shoots?" I questioned confused.

"Well, duh. Why wouldn't an idol go to photo shoots?" he answered like it was a stupid question. _An idol?.........Jin?_ Suddenly, the name clicked.

"You mean, you're _the_ **JIN KUGA**?" I jumped out my seat and grabbed one of my teen magazines. "The top 1 teen guy idol/singer/model/actor?!?!??!??!" I pointed to the front cover, featuring a picture of him.

"DUH!" he exclaimed. "Who did you think I was? We have the same exact name!"

"Well, I just thought it was a coincidence....." I answered.

"But, you know how he looks like! Didn't you realize that we have the same exact face?!Sheesh.....sometimes I don't know about you, Goddess........" _Wow.....all this time I was hanging out with __**the **__Jin Kuga.....unbelievable........ _

"Well, I'm done!" Micchi announced. "You almost done, Himeka?"

"Ah, yup!" she said and took her last bites. "I'm gonna go change!"

"Well, I better get going too," Jin said as he got up to wash his dishes. When both left the room, Micchi looked at us with a sly grin.

"What happened between you two last night?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing! Why do yo ask that?!" I asked. _Crap! He knows!_

"Don't act all innocent! Honestly, I'm not stupid, sweetheart. I saw you two glancing at each other! And then you two _lovingly_ holding hands! Cute! You can fool them, but you can't fool me. You guys confessed you're undying **love** for each other last night, didn't you?!"

"No, it's not like that, Micchi...." Kazune lied.

"Aha! I knew it! You guys did! Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret! I told you guys you liked each other! Aren't you glad I tried to put you together?!" he asked.

"You.......tried to put us together?" I questioned.

"Well, duh..........I went out with you and kissed you to get Kazune jealous. I wrote that note to have you see him confess because I got him all angry to do so! See, my plan worked!" he answered with pride.

"Why were you trying to get us together?" Kazune asked.

"Well, it was obvious you guys liked each other from the start........and well....I guess it's because it was fun!" he replied.

"IS THAT HIS FRICKIN' ANSWER FOR EVERYTHING?!!???"**(just to refresh your memories, he said that when he got together with Karin and when he kissed her....yeah.) **

"Micchi!" Himeka called. "I'm ready!"

"Oh, coming!" he hollered back and started walking away. "Oh, yeah. By the way, since you two are practically together now, I'm breaking up with you, Karin. I know, I know, you're absolutely devastated. I'm sorry, it's not me, but it's you, dear. Well, I'm off!" He left through the door, leaving Kazune and I fuming.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY?!" Kazune exclaimed.

**xx I love Micchi. He's so much fun! But he is pretty devilish.......so what did you think?! I almost ended the story last chapter, but I just couldn't stay away! lol. Advice is welcome! xx**


	13. A Walk

**xx..........sorry it took so long. I tried to upload it earlier.......but then it was like, "there's an error with the login thing, check back in a few minutes," and I was like, "okay!" and I did, but it didn't work. then I tried several hours later........didn't work......several days later......didn't work.....by this time I was pretty annoyed, but I tried today and ta-da, it worked, yay! So here is chapter, .....I think 14? idk. lol. oh, no it's 13, isn't it? oh, well. Uh....R&R, but no flames please! thanks for reading!**

We stepped outside and wind side swept our bangs. It was cool, but nice.

"So where do you wanna go?" Kazune asked as he locked his fingers and put his arms behind his head.

"Uh.....doesn't really matter. I didn't even think about where we were going to go....." I answered.

"Well, then follow me!" he exclaimed and grabbed my hand. We raced across town, dodging cars, bikes, and old ladies. _Where the heck is he taking me?! _We were running up the stairs we trained on every morning when......trip!

"Crap!" I shouted as my face fell downwards toward a very painful looking cement step. "Omph!" My face was caught on his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around me.

"Honestly! What am I going to do with you? Women are so dependent! You're so clumsy, that you're gonna kill me!" he scolded annoyed.

"Oh, it's _my_ fault?!" I questioned and shoved off his arms. "Who was the one that was like, "Follow me!" and frickin' dragged me half way around the world?! And what do you mean, I'm gonna kill _you_? Don't you mean _me_?!"

"Okay, that's a total hyperbole!" he argued. _Hyperbawhat? _

"Whaaaaaaa?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"You _are_ an idiot aren't you? Hyperbole means exaggeration. I didn't drag you around the world! And you're more of an idiot because of your question before that! You don't think that I'll come to your rescue each time you fall? You don't think that I'll be here to pick you up? Where ever you are from now on, I'll be right by your side. Saving _you_, maykill_ me_. But I understand that you can't even comprehend that, you do have a small brain...." he answered then chuckled. He ran up the rest of the stairs, leaving me completely flushed._ Save me? By my side? Geez, he always knows what to say.....and I fall for it too...dang......wait......SMALL BRAIN?!?!??!_

"KAZUNE! GET BACK HERE YOU GIRLY MAN!" I yelled and chased after him.

(Kazune's POV)

I reached the top, walked and stretched my arms. The sun was shining, but the wind was just enough to keep the day cool. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes and felt the breeze. _This is a good day. _I heard the leaves rustle around me when suddenly.........WHAM! Something impacted me from behind. I fell over, face first.

"Geez, Karin! What the heck was that for?! It felt like freakin' boulder was shot at me!" I shouted and turned around. Her face was above mine and she had my arms pinned to the ground. I saw her eyes twitch after I finished. _Crud, that came out wrong..._ "Uh......a small boulder of course...heh...."

"I do not have a small brain!" she told me with an irritated face.

"You do too!" I laughed, but slowly realized something. _This place, our position. This is just like a deja vu, but reversed. _**(two chapters ago.....uh, I think, they were in the same park, almost in the same position.)**

"Do not! Take it back!" she demanded.

"Hey, doesn't this remind you of something?" I asked with a sly smile. She took a moment to think, and once it dawned on her face, it showed a grow of a slight pink. Instantly, I flipped her, switching our positions. "There we go! Remember now?"

"Kazune! People are staring! Get off," she shouted.

"Who cares?! None of those people mean a single thing right now. All I care about is finishing what we started last time," I told her.

"Come on, quit it!" she exclaimed and struggled to throw off my hands that now had _her_ pinned.

"No way. It's payback time, baby. That little tackle didn't really hurt, but it's suddenly given me a ravenous craving for one thing only. And don't worry, there won't be any running away this time," I said with a smirk.

"Uh.......what.......craving.....?" she asked cautiously.

"Stupid question," I replied and tackled her lips.

(Karin's POV)

He attacked me crazily with his lips. He was rough and showed no sign of hesitation like some of his kisses last night. _What's going on? It's like he really is freakin' hungry for my mouth! Is that even possible?!_ He asked for entrance and I carefully let him in. He greedily explored every single spot in my mouth. I finally started kissing back and the intensity grew as all thoughts slipped out of my mind. I grabbed his neck and pressed his body against mine, deepening the kiss even further. My other hand had it's fingers tangled in his gorgeous golden silk locks. As the kiss prolonged, my fingers on his neck made their way down to the collar of his shirt, further still, they unbuttoned one, then two of his buttons. Alarmed, Kazune broke the kiss. We both sat back up and heaved in breaths.

"Kazune?" I questioned in between breaths.

He rebuttoned his shirt and then answered, "Come on let's finish our walk."

"What happened?" I asked quietly. He only shoved me to the ground and stood up.

"Come on, let's go," he replied. We continued our walk in silence and I rewinded the events that just happened in my head. _I remember him kissing me then.....my hands and......buttons....HOLY CRAP! I DID NOT DO THAT! I couldn't have! HOW EMBARRASSING! If he hadn't stopped....I would've.... To think that I almost........GAAAH! UNBELIEVABLE!_

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Sorry? No, I'm sorry! It's my fault! I'm the one who went to far!" I said guiltily. He paused, then grinned.

"Yeah, it is all your fault!" he agreed happily.

"Eh...uh.....whaaa......" was all I say.

"I mean, seriously, Karin. Stop seducing me! What are you trying to do? Molest me or something?! Stay away from me!" he playfully covered himself and made himself look innocent. He gave me a small shove to put some distance from him and his "molester."

"Don't be stupid!" I said and shoved him back.

"Honestly! Geez, I guess women just can't stay away from me and my charms!" He arrogantly flipped his hair. _Oh, please......_

"Well, you get the most modest of the year......." I commented sarcastically.

"Oh, stop! No need to flatter me!" he exclaimed. The sun was going down now, and a gust of wind passed by. I shivered at the sheer cold the wind brought. _Stupid! You should've brought a jacket! It's cold now! _As soon as my thought ended, a warm coat was draped on my shoulders. I turned to look at the owner of the coat, only to see him staring up at the sky.

"Kazune?" I interrupted his thoughts.

"Women are stupid," he stated.

"WHAT?!" I asked. _Where the heck did that come from?!_

"Men don't care what you wear. I mean, sure, we do like it when you dress up in cute outfits and all, but not if its something stupid, like short skirts and thin clothing during the winter.....wait, scratch that......just wear a coat next time, okay?" he asked. I nodded and slipped my arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Yeah, whatever. That's just what we do. As a man, a guy in love, or just as a human being," he replied. As our walk continued, I brought my hands to my mouth and breathed some warmth onto them. I rubbed them together and closed my eyes. Eventually, another warm hand took hold of one of mine and intertwined our fingers.

"This is nice," he commented.

"Yeah, it really is," I agreed.

(Kazune's POV)

Her hand was warm. This is nice, I haven't felt so bliss in a long time. As if on cue, an energy blast zoomed from behind us.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, turned to face the attack, and shoved Karin behind me. "Get behind me, Karin." I took out my ring and slipped it on. "Ego sum deus!" Instantly, I transformed and braced myself for the coming battle.

"I missed? How absolutely irritating!" a familiar voice echoed. From behind a tree, **he **came out walking, already god transformed.

"Karasuma!" I shouted angrily at the attacker. _What's he doing here?! And at a time like this?!_

"......Karasuma.....?" I heard Karin repeat. _Does she remember? I hope she's okay. She's not scared is she? Dang it! Why now, Karasuma?!_

"Oh, glasses man!" she shouted in realization and pointed at him.

"What? Glasses man?! That's what you call him?!" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah! He's from the Gai Academy's Kami Club right?!" she asked.

"No, Dai! Dai!" I answered. "It's not very hard to remember!"

"Well, don't we have a little genius on our hands," Karasuma stated and rolled his eyes. "That's a real keeper, Kujyou. Where did you find her? At the library?" _He doesn't seem to remember her, so he doesn't know she has a ring. Good. _

"HEY! I'm very smart for you information, glasses man! I even have my own ring! And can transform just like you!" she shouted. _I spoke to soon.....honestly, can't she have any common sense once in a while?! Just this one time! I can't believe she just blew it! This isn't good! _

"Oh, so your the amateur Goddess! I remember you now! I owe you one for ruining our battle last time," he stated.

"Karin, you moron!" I exclaimed.

"What?! What for?!" she asked.

"Stay back!" I shouted as I shoved her out of the way of one of his attacks.

"Darn, missed that one too! Maybe, I'm getting rusty...." Karasuma muttered.

"Leave her out of this! This is between me and you!" I yelled and attacked.

(Karin's POV)

They darted for each other, clashing at the last second. A bright flash of light exploded as both flew back from impact. Both Kazune and glasses man skidded to a stop several feet away from where they clashed. _Is Kazune going to be all right? Micchi and Jin were fighting with him last time and they still had trouble! If only I could help, but I can't even transform! Sure, I did it once, but that was just a miracle. I just have to believe in him and cheer him on._

"You suck, glasses man! GO KAZUNE!" I cheered as they continued fighting.

"You'll regret that, you amateur goddess!" he exclaimed and immediately started toward me. He zoomed by Kazune, ready to fully attack me. _He's heading for me! What do I do?! I can't fight him! Should I run?! _

"Karin!" Kazune yelled. I turned and began to run as fast as I could._ Run! Keep going! Faster! _He was already right behind me, aiming his attack.

"It's no use! You're an easy target!" he shouted from behind. _No! He really is going to hit me. I can't even fight back! _My legs started to give out as I got slower and slower. _No, keep going! It doesn't matter if you're tired, you'll be killed! _

"Got you!" he cheered. I turned to face the attack out of fear, it was heading right toward me! I ducked and covered my face and closed my eyes shut. BAM! When nothing hit, I carefully looked up to find......someone blocking the attack. _Kazune? No, he has a white cloak. Jin?! And Micchi too! _But he was standing further away.

"Hey, who said you could start the party without us?" Micchi questioned and waved to me. I waved back. _Weirdo... _

"Kirio! If you dare hurt my Goddess, I'll kill you!" Jin threatened.

"Jin! Micchi! You saved me!" I hollered.

"Now, why wouldn't we, my Goddess?" Jin turned to take my hand and help me up. I took his hand and dusted myself off.

"Where's Himeka?" I asked and looked at Micchi.

"I sent her home as soon as I realized someone transformed," Micchi answered.

"Enough chit chat, you guys! We have a buddy to fight!" Jin interrupted and we all faced glasses man.

"Now, now. I may be strong, but I'm not stupid. I have no reason to fight three gods at once. I guess I failed this one, but this won't be the last time. And next time, you all will be crushed," he stated. "See ya." And he instantly vanished.

"When _will _be the last time?" Jin asked as he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you're done. We've beaten you."

"Thanks a ton, you guys! I would've been killed if you hadn't come!" I cheered.

"Wasn't Kazune with you, Karin?" Micchi questioned. _Wait, Kazune? Is he still back there? Did something happen to him?! _My eyes widened and I started running back to where the fight began. As I reentered the area, I saw Kazune back to normal, but barely holding himself up.

"Kazune!" I called and ran to him. He looked at me and attempted to stand, but lost his strength and fell. "Kazune!" I called out again and I helped him back up. I put his arm around my shoulder and propped him up.

"Karin.....thanks," he said through uneven breaths.

"What's wrong? Did you get hit Kazune?!" Micchi asked coming from the path I ran to get here.

"No, I'm just tired is all," he answered. "And Karin?"

"Yeah, I'm here. And I'm sorry I messed up your battle," I told him.

"No, it was my fault. I let him almost kill you. How pathetic. I promised that I'd always be by your side, and yet I didn't even have the strength to get up. Let alone protect you, I'm sorry," he apologized with a lowered head.

"Kazune! No, it's totally not your fau-" I was suddenly cut off by his hard coughing. "Kazune? Are you okay?" He didn't answer, but just kept coughing. Without any warning blood started spewing out of his mouth. _What's going on?! Blood?! Why is he coughing out blood?!_

"Oh, no! Crap!" Jin panicked. Both Micchi and Jin ran to help me hold Kazune up.

"Hurry, call an ambulance!" Micchi yelled. Jin took out his phone and immediately dialed 911. "No, not now, Kazune! Not now! Dang it! I can't believe this is happening again." _Again? What on earth is going on?!? _Another gush of blood came out as Kazune started losing consciousness.

"KAZUNE?!" I cried.

**xx yeah! some action this chapter and some makin' out.....ha ha. lol. well, please give any advice! thanks! xx**


	14. Waking Up

**xx yeah, yeah, I'm sorry! But come on, I was totally bombing math tests.........I didn't have any time! I'm sorry! I barely brought my grades back up or it would've been bye bye computer......again......school SUCKS! R&R but no flames please! xx**

In less than 15 minutes, the loud blaring sirens could easily be heard from around the corner. It was like I was behind a glass door, as I stood motionless and watched the paramedics carefully lay Kazune's now unconcious body onto the stretcher. _What's............going on?_

"**Mam** ?" a loud voice interrupted my trance. _Oh, he must've been talking to me. He looks pretty annoyed....._ "Uh, would you like to ride in the ambulance with us? Those two young men said that they'd rather drive and to ask you."

"Yeah, I'd really like that!" I exclaimed and quickly followed him through the back. The door shut behind us and I could feel the ambulance move.

"Ok, now just sit there, alright? Don't move or you'll get in the way," he instructed.

"Of course," I nodded and sat down on the seat he pointed at. As everyone rushes around Kazune, I'm in a total daze. I watch mindlessly as they check his pulse, heartbeat, etc. and start doing everything they can to help him. _Kazune? Is that really him on that bed? What happened? I don't.....understand. _ I didn't realized that we were already at the hospital. Everyone busts out of the door and poor unconscious Kazune is rushed to the E.R. I followed, dazed through the automatic glass doors. I somehow made it to the waiting room, where I found Jin, Micchi, and Himeka were sitting.

"Karin!" Micchi's shout snapped me out of my daze.

"Micchi, Jin, Himeka! What's going on?! What's wrong with Kazune?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Goddess," Jin told me and guided me to a seat.

"How can I calm down?!" I asked with a whispered voice.

"We'll tell you when you CALM down!" Jin raised his voice.

"So, shh, love, and just please calm down," Micchi sent me a wink and dazzling smile.

"I'm seriously going to kill you if you keep doing that....." I threaten. He just chuckled. After several minutes I was fully calm and waited patiently for their answer. I stared intensely at Micchi and Jin. Micchi finally sighed, showing a sign of defeat.

"Sometimes, we forget. Kazune's so strong all the time, that it just slips our minds," he said quietly.

"What slips your mind?" I question.

"His sickness," Jin answers. _Sickness?_

"What? What do you mean?" I ask confused. "Kazune's sick?"

"Yeah, he's sick," Jin confirms. _Uh.....so. That's what doctors are for, people!_

"Well, why don't we just take him to some smart doctor!?" I jump up and wave my fists in the air. "Or medicine?! Or get him cured?!"

"He can't be cured, Karin," Himeka replied, almost in tears. "He was even born with this sickness. We've tried everything! He just can't be cured."

"No offense to the doctors here, but maybe they're just not good enough! We can go find some top expensive snooty doctors! I'm sure they'll be able to-"

"She means, what he has no doctor can cure," Micchi interrupted. _What do you mean he can't be cured?_ "It has to do something with the rings, Karin. I don't know if he knows more about it than we do and just isn't telling us, but it seems like his body rejects his ring. Like a lot of the times he invokes it, he ends up like this. We're not exactly sure why, but we know what'll happen if he overuses it."

"And even then, he fights with us. He's so strong all the time that we completely forget until he ends up coughing blood like today. We thought he was getting better, but...." Jin trailed off. I lost all my enthusiasm and arguing spirit and dropped back in the seat.

"I hope he's okay......" Himeka whispered.

"Of course he is, Himeka!" I tried to be optimistic. "This is Kazune we're talking about! He's the most stubborn person I've ever met! Like heck, he'd stay down from this!" _You better be okay, Kazune, or I'm gonna kill ya!_ As if on cue, the doctor walked through the doors and called us in. We all looked at him with desperation in our eyes.

He smiled and answered our question, "He's fine. Kujyou isn't in any danger, but he definitely gave us a scare!" We all let out a huge sigh of relief. Himeka started sobbing as Jin and Micchi thanked the doctor. _Thank God! I don't know what'd I do if.........if anything ever happened. _

"Can....can we go see him?" Himeka asked quietly.

"Of course you can," the doctor answered and gestured us to Kazune's door. "But you have to stay quiet because he's still sleeping." We all nodded and stepped through the door. He was lying peacefully on the hospital bed. He had an IV taped into his arm. Himeka instantly ran to his bedside. _Wow, he looks totally peaceful. It's hard to believe he was coughing up blood a couple hours ago.....it's so scary. _

"I thought he was getting better, dang it!"Jin said frustrated. "I mean he hasn't been transforming lately....." I suddenly felt guilty as I remembered the countless times he transformed to help me learn how to use my ring. _It's all my fault. He's in here because of me.......aww, I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! But I didn't know! _

"I had no idea," I whispered.

"It's okay, it's not like it's your fault, Karin," Micchi wrapped a reassuring arm around me. _Thanks Micchi........that makes me feel a lot better....._ I mentally punched him in the face. _But it IS my fault! If I didn't ask him to train with me, he wouldn't be here! And then he tried to save me from glasses guy! I'm so sorry, Kazune. I really am sorry. I wish....I wish there was something I could do. Anything! _ At that moment, the door swung open.

"Is Master Kazune okay?" Q-chan asked with fear in his voice. We stepped aside to let him see for himself. "Thank God! Geez, you almost gave this old man a heart attack, Kazune." He brushed away the hair out of Kazune's face. "Come on, you all. Let's go home. We'll pick up Kazune in the morning." We all followed him and piled silently into the car.

**...**

I lied in my bed with my eyes closed shut. The warm sun flowed across my face. _It's been a week now. Kazune still hasn't waken up. I don't know what to do. What if.....what if he never wakes up? And he just stays asleep forever?! _ I stretched, got out of bed, and started getting dressed. No sooner than my 2nd button was finished, my door quietly opened and closed.

"Hey, sleepyhead," a voice greeted. _Th-that voice! _ I quickly turned around and there he was, standing in front of the door in perfect shape in all his glory.

"Kazune!" I screamed in joy and clapped my hand to my mouth in surprise.

"What's with the face, beautiful?" he asked in his wonderful voice. He outstretched his arms waiting for me to run in to them. I happily obliged, but when I tried to move, my feet seemed glued to the ground. My body went numb and as if my knees were like jello, they gave out. I was headed to the ground, but he was there instantly to catch me.

"Honestly! You're so frickin' clumsy! I'm surprised you're not dead! How did you survive this week without me?!"

"I didn't," I whispered and started quietly sobbing into his chest.

"Stupid girl, you cry way too much," he teased and wrapped his arms around me. _Why am I crying? I'm so happy! I'm so relieved! He's okay! He's okay! I haven't seen him awake in a _ _week and all I can do it just cry! How stupid! _ Suddenly, I realized that I was only wearing a barely buttoned up shirt.

"HEY!" I shouted and pushed him away. He fell flat on his butt to the ground.

"What the heck?! What's the big deal?!" he asked irritated.

"You perv! I'm barely dressed! You were planning to do something weren't you!" I accused and pointed my finger.

"No! You're insane! It was nothing like that!" he argued.

"Oh, so you didn't realize that I was practically naked here?!" I asked.

"Well..................yeah, I noticed......." he answered with hesitation.

"So you confess!" I shout and kick him out my door. "Get out!"

"Sheesh! Not even awake for one hour and I'm already yelled at....." I hear him mumble.

"Yeah, well you deserve it!" I whispered through the door.

"Don't be such a kill-joy, Karin. Honestly, it's not like you have anything to hide....." he muttered.

"WHAT?! You chauvinistic jerk!" I shouted.

"Moron!" he yelled back. I started laughing from behind my door. "What's so funny?"

After I quieted down my laughs, I answered, "It's just arguing like this seems so right! It's like everything is back to normal, like none of this bad stuff ever happened! It's nice!"

"Heh, I guess it is nice. But you should really hurry up, school's about to start you know?" he suggested. "Well, I'll see you downstairs!" I immediately turned to look at my clock and I only had 7 minutes left to dress, wash up, and eat.

"CRAP!!!!!!" I exclaimed and quickly started throwing my clothes on. _I completely lost track of time! I'm totally going to be late!!!!! _ I could here Kazune smug laughter as he went downstairs.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at my door. After getting dressed and washing up, I ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, shoved a corner in my mouth so I would have free hands to hold my stuff, and burst out the front door. Kazune was waiting patiently to walk with me. He took one look at me and started to laugh out loud.

"Whaf's sho funny?" I tried to say without dropping my toast.

"You are!" he said through laughs. "Just look at you!" I tried to look down at myself to figure out what the heck he was laughing at, but to no avail. "You're holding your toast in your mouth, all your papers are falling out, your hair is all disheveled, and you even have your skirt on backwards!" My face started to turn red as I pictured how stupid I must look right now.

"Yeah, well whafever!" I answered. "It's nof like I had a lof a fime!"

"Alright, here I'll help," he said and approached me. Before I knew it he had swiftly shoved his hand down my skirt. _WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?_

"Kazune!" I screamed in surprise. His face then changed to disappointment when he realized that I was wearing short under it, but still rearranged the skirt to face the right way. _Thank you, shorts!_ _I'm so glad I put you on today! Imagine! I almost forgot too! _ He then picked up several pieces of paper, took some of my binders, put them back in the right place, and took a bite out of my toast.

"Hey!" I protested.

"What? I should get some reward for being your personal maid!" he argued. I finally took the piece of toast out of my mouth and punched in the chest.

"OOF! HEY! That hurt! What was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"For being a total perv!" I shouted. "And in broad daylight in front of the house! That was totally embarrassing!"

"Whatever! You had shorts on anyway.......Besides, I know you liked it," he teased and started dragging me to school.

"Thank goodness I had shorts on! Otherwise, I would've seriously reported you for sexual harassment! And I did not! I didn't like that at all!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, say whatever you want, but I know what you really think. But anyway, you should thank me for being your maid. It's totally troublesome to look after you all the time......" he said and tried to guilt his way out. _Dang he's going for the innocent "only trying to help and I didn't have to" facade! And it's totally working! Crap, darn it! Well, whatever......_

"Yeah....well, thanks......." I replied and turned the opposite way of his smirking face.

"Don't mention it. I'll be your maid _anytime_ , Princess. But my best services are at night, " he whispered seductively in my ear. I shoved his face away.

"Do that again, and I'll punish you!" I threatened.

"Yeah, right. How would you punish me?" he challenged. _Uh.....crap I really have no idea......it's not like I could actually hurt him or anything......_

"It's not like you could actually hurt me or anything....." he snickered at the though. _Well, heck! Are you reading my mind or something?! UGH! But seriously, what would work against this guy? What really ticks him off? _ I searched my mind and suddenly remembered certain instances where he completely snapped or became completely out of character._ I remember! Micchi told me that he totally cracked when I was hosting those particular guys! And I remember that he totally fessed up when I ignored for that whole week! That's what I can do! Heh! _

"Well.....I can shun you," I said and walked faster to put some distance between us.

"Shun me? Yeah right! Like you could ever stay away from _this,_ " he said and pointed vainly at himself.

"We'll see," I replied and we both parted ways as we went to our own classes.

(Kazune's POV)

I got up and grabbed my stuff as the final bell rang. I quickly headed toward the Kami Club room because I needed to talk with Karin. The whole day she was ignoring me. She didn't even so much as look at me when we passed each other, she didn't speak with me during classes, and she even sat at a different table. _What the heck is going on? Is that what she meant by shunning? I didn't think she was actually serious! And crap, she's totally good at it! It's driving me crazy! I've been knocked out for a week and I can't even spend my first day awake with her!_ On my way there, I met up with Jin and Micchi.

"Hey, it's great your back, Kazune!" Micchi said in an exuberant voice.

"Yeah, stop passing out on us! It's totally lame!" Jin added.

"That's right! I totally missed you!" Micchi pouted and grabbed my arm.

"Right, right. I know! It's not like I did it on purpose!" I defended and shook Micchi off my arm.

"Well, you better be well enough to host today. All you fans are getting worried and impatient! They came everyday to ask for you!" Jin said annoyed.

"My bad, my bad. But I'll do an excellent job today to make up for it!" I told him.

"You better!" he replied. When we entered the room, Karin was already there hosting. I was in shock at what she wearing. _She wasn't wearing that this morning! Did she change?! _ She was wearing an even shorter skirt than before, barely covering anything and tightly snug shirt that easily showed the curve of her body. _And what is she doing? Why is she sitting on that guy's lap?! And she's being so touchy feely with them?! What's going on?!_ I hear the customers laughing and I realize it was _them_ , the guys that first requested her and invaded her privacy last time she hosted for them. _What are those guys doing here? Can't believe they have the nerve to show their faces!_

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" she said in a really girly tone.

"Well, why'd you invite us today? Besides, I thought you were dating Micchi anyway?" one asked.

"I was, but it just didn't work out. I missed you guys too much," she said and pouted. _Give me a break! She didn't even mention you guys once!_

"Oh, did you now?" the one she sat on asked slyly. _No. _

"Yeah," she answered in a whiny voice. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, Kazune!" Jin called from across the room. "You're guests are here!"

"PRINCE KAZUNE!" I hear the shrill voices of girls scream. _Aw, crap......_

I turn around and instantly greet them, "Hello, princesses!" I led them all to the closest couch near Karin's hosting area.

"Kazune, we're so glad you're back!" a girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, we missed you terribly!"

"We were sooooo worried!"

"We even made you get well cards!"

"Really? Well, why don't you all just read them to me? Your words of love will definitely revive my tired spirit!" I told them and kissed one on the cheek. They all screamed in excitement. As they one by one read aloud their cards, I carefully focused my attention toward Karin. The one that had his arms wrapped around her started gently kissing her neck up and down.

"Jiro!" a younger boy shoved the one kissing her. "Quit it, brother!"

"Shut up, Ronin. It's not like she doesn't like it. Right, baby?" he then turned to Karin.

"Uh....we might be going too fast though," she said and broke the boy's iron grip.

"I'm known to be fast," he said in a flirty voice. "Did you know I'm team captain of Cross Country? Yup, I'm third year Jiro!"

"That's awesome!" she answered.

"Yeah, so I can't help it if I'm fast," he replied and pulled her in again and attacked her neck.

"Ouch!" she said in surprise.

"Oh, sorry did I bite too hard?" he asked with a smug expression. _Bite? HOLD UP! I haven't even been able to do that to her yet!!! No way am I going to let this lame third year stranger do it! _ I immediately rose and stomped my way over to them.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted.

"What's the big deal man?!" the guy named Jiro asked annoyed.

"Stop doing that!" I demanded.

"Who says you have the right to say that, girly man?!" he retaliated._ Why the heck does everyone call me that!_

"I think I do, you overgrown beast!" I insulted.

"No you don't! Karin here, doesn't mind it, now do you?" he asked and turned to her.

It took her a while to register that he was asking her, but answered, "No, I don't mind. So why don't you just turn around and walk back to your customers, Kazune?" _Oh, I see. This is her plan. Shunning and now this? Well, I'm not just going to sit idly and watch it! I'm gonna fight back, Karin!_

"Fine," I said coldly and walked back to the girls.

"What was that about Prince Kazune?" a girl asked.

"Oh, nothing, beautiful. I just thought that one of them looked at you the wrong way," I lied and winked.

"Oh, Prince Kazune! You're so caring and protective! We love you!" they all shouted at once.

"Of course!" I replied and started kissing each one.

When hosting finally finished, I felt exhausted. _During that one session, I probably kissed about every single girl at least four times! I used every move I could think of in that one afternoon! I'm beat! _

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Karin said in a sing song voice as she saw her customers off.

"Yeah, we'll definitely come back tomorrow!" they called back. When the group left, the room went quiet until Himeka spoke up.

"Well, ah, we should all head home. I bet Q-chan is waiting for us!" she suggested.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I have to talk to Karin for a sec," I told them. Everyone got their stuff together and left through the door.

"Hurry up then, okay, Goddess," Jin said as he left. It was silent as Karin and I both packed our books away and put on our coats.

"Karin.......I-" I started but was rudely interrupted.

"Coming Jin!" she ignored me and headed for the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted and grabbed her arm. "What's going on? Stop ignoring me!" She tugged on her arm and didn't even look my way. "Come on, Karin. I'm begging here. I don't even know what you're angry about! Say something!"

"Fine! Five words! I'm going to homecoming with Jiro!" she turned and said angrily. _What? Jiro? Did she just say she was going with him?_ I dropped her arm in surprise.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm going with him to homecoming," she replied.

"Seriously? Why?!" I demanded. "He's a total pig! He only wants one thing!"

"A pig? Him? You're the pig!" she accused. "And besides I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!"

"No," I said in a quieter voice. "No, you're not."

"How would you know?!" she yelled. _How wouldn't I know?! Gosh, she's totally pissing me off right now! I'll show her! _ I snatched her arm and threw her to the ground.

"What the heck was that for Kazune?!" she shouted infuriated.

"I'll show you how weak you really are," I said evilly. I ripped off my jacket and then kneeled on the ground beside her. I pinned her arms above her head with one hand and smiled maliciously.

"What......are you doing Kazune?" she asked with a hint of fear. I attacked her mouth and forced my tongue inside. I broke the kiss, but gave her no time to catch her breath and took her mouth once again. I easily unzipped her coat and her eyes widened with surprise. I broke the kiss once again, but only to start kissing her neck. I started to explore every single spot of skin I could get at, not only her neck, but her collarbone, her jaw, and up back to her mouth again. I undid the first button of shirt. This time she broke the kiss and I traveled down to her neck once again.

"Kazune.........stop," she whispered. _No way. _ I only gave her a smirk as I undid the second and third button effortlessly. "Kazune! Stop! Please!"

"Do you really want me to?" I whispered against the soft skin of her neck. She didn't answer and I took that as a no. _Quit it Kazune! You're going overboard! You showed your point, now stop! _ But I couldn't. I kept on with my activities, wanting to take in every single piece of flesh in her body into my mouth. I slowly ran my tongue along the soft piece of flesh, then stopped and took it between my teeth. She tried again practically pleading for me to stop. In return to her pleading I bit harder. She gasped at the small amount of pain. Tears started to build up in her eyes. _Crap! No! She's crying! _ I forced myself, even biting my lip to hold back. I immediately stand up and back away. She pulls herself off the ground and wipes away her new tears.

"Karin.....I-" I didn't know what else to say. I started toward her, but as soon as I moved she flinched. I stopped right in my tracks. We were both breathless. I tried to get closer again.

"Don't get any closer!" she screamed at me.

"Karin.......I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean to go that far. I just wanted to show you-" I was interrupted.

"Wanted to show me how weak I was? Is that it?" she screamed as more tears ran down her face. "I'm not stupid, you know! I know my limits!"

"You think I think you're stupid?! After all that and you still don't understand?! You don't have to be stupid to be vulnerable! You're a girl! I know this sounds sexist, but it's true! YOU'RE A GIRL! It doesn't matter who you are, but if you're a girl, you're a target for any guy! We're guys and sometimes we just can't help it! When we get turned on, we can't stop! You saw what I just did, didn't you? I almost couldn't control myself! And you know that I would never hurt you, but who knows what that pig Jiro would do to you?! I want to protect you Karin, but it's so hard when you're being like this!" She fell to her knees and started silently sobbing. I immediately go to her side and wrap my arms around her and started rocking back and forth to calm her down.

"I know all that!" she shouted. "But I wanted to show you."

"Show me what?" I whispered in her ear.

"That-that I didn't want to be treated like all those other girls. I'm different Kazune, I don't want you act all stupid and flirty and trying to seduce me all the time! When I'm around, I want you to cut the act. I wanted to try to help you remember just who I was to you. I'm not a customer for you to please. I hate it when you treat me as if I'm some customer and you're the host. I just want you to be you. Like when we're at home alone and you're just so nice to me," she answered through sobs.

"Okay, okay. Shh," I said quietly. _So that was what she was angry about! I didn't even know. Why didn't she just tell me?! _ "You showed me, you showed me! I get it! You can stop now, it's okay!"

"It's my fault too though," she mumbled. "I knew he was going too far, but I really wanted to prove my point. Sorry..."

"No, no. It's okay. I'm the bad guy here. Look at this, I've made such a beautiful girl cry twice today. I must be a horrible person, huh? A villain?" I asked myself more than her.

"Yeah, you are," she answered bluntly and laughed.

"Hey! I'm a darn good looking villain though, right?" I laughed with her. She nodded and started to wipe her tears.

"Hey, let's go home," she suggested.

"Yeah, lets!" I exclaimed and hopped up, pulling her with me. "Let's go home. And let's have night of celebration for me finally waking up!"

**xx and it gets "hot, hot, hot!" lol. but seriously, that was a fun chapter to right! Please reveiw and give any advice you want! xx**


	15. Essay

**xx yeah, yeah, I know. I'm sorry for taking so long! It's just that I was really busy. With school, and then final exams, and then as soon as summer started I went off to an anime con......which was totally awesome btw. Johnny Young Bosch was there! He came with the rest of Eyeshine members. And Greg Ayres was supposed to be there, but his doctors wouldn't let him even though he really wanted to (aww, poor greg), but I still got to meet his brother! and again I'm sorry for taking so long. R&R, but no flames please! xx**

(Kazune's POV)

"Dang it!" I said under my breath. "Stupid computer! I don't want another frickin' indent to go _that_ far every time I push enter!" _Can't believe that teacher actually wants us to have a 5000 word report done by tomorrow! That teacher is a SLAVE DRIVER! Easy my butt! Heh............my very sexy butt. _I suddenly, realized a person was standing behind me.

"Having problems indenting?" the voice I knew too well asked. "Here, try this." Karin leaned over me, grabbed the mouse and fixed the problem. As she pushed enter to test it, I slinked my arms around her neck and wove my fingers into her hair.

"You smell good," I commented with a straight face, trying not to show that just a whiff of her intoxicated my very being.

"Hey, what's that all about?" she questioned embarrassed and kept fiddling with the computer. "I thought we were trying to lay low? We're still at school, remember? You don't want other people to see, do you?"

I pulled her closer to me and answered, "Screw other people!"

"What? It was _your_ idea too!"

"Yeah, well, this idea is totally idiotic! I can't just pretend _not_ to love you. Do you know how miserable it is to see you, and not kiss you?! Or to watch that pig Jiro cling to you like a fly when what I really want to do is completely destroy him! I'm tired of having to be in private places to be this close to you!"

"You act like it's been years we've been doing this, but you've only been hiding it for several weeks."

"Weeks, months, years. They're all just a label for time."

"And weeks is a way shorter time than years!"

"But it feels like years!!!!" I complained. When she tried to respond, I pulled her in completely and kissed her deeply. I broke it and added, "Anytime I'm away from you, it feels like years!" Her face turned different shades of red as she pulled away.

"Don't be so sappy. If you're trying to hoax me into letting you make this public, it's not going to happen."

"Don't be absurd! I would never do such a horrible thing! Silly, Karin! _Dang...._ Besides, why would that be so bad?"

"Oh, don't act stupid! You know that your fans would kill me! And imagine how weird it would make things at home!"

"I'm not acting!" _Not that I'm stupid...but I'm serious! _"I'd protect you from them......maybe!"

"Maybe?"

"Well....I might get distracted if they come in their hot little outfits and start-"

"See! I'd be dead! And stop thinking perverted thoughts, you chauvinistic jerk!"

"Hey! It's not my fault, I'm a guy!And anyway, don't you want me to be able to touch and kiss you whenever you want?!"

"You mean _you_ want, right?" her delicate eyebrows arched up as she looked at me.

"Well.......not entirely......" _Absolutely. Yup. Completely whenever I want. _

"Definitely heck no!" she exclaimed. "I do not want you touching me wherever and whenever and if you could kiss me whenever you wanted, I'd never have any breath left to live!"

"Well neither would I!"

"I guess we'd both be dead then!"  
"I don't know about you, but if I died, as long as I'm with you, I'd be in heaven."

"Stop saying such weird things!"

"Aw, please!"

"NO! Absolutely NOT!"  
"Geez, Karin, you're such a killjoy. You're not being fair!" I pouted and looked at her with a puppy dog face.

"It's not going to work. Keep trying," she answered and shoved my face the other way.

"Anyway, I better get going."

"No, stay with me! It's totally boring by myself!"

"Won't you get distracted with me here? You should finish your essay."

As she turned I grabbed her arm, "No, you won't distract me! I'm fine. Here. Sit." I pointed to my lap.

"Are you serious? I am not sitting on your lap! You won't even be able to see the monitor!"

"Sure I will! Now come on!" I insisted, but she didn't budge from her spot, which started to irritate me. "I don't have to be this nice, you know. I can _force_ you." I put on a devilish face. There was a silence as she looked at me in surprise. I started pulling her back toward me.

"OKAY, okay! No need for force! I can do it myself!" she surrendered. She plopped herself comfortably on my lap.

"That's a good girl, now you just sit here and look pretty............well, as close to pretty as you can get anyway."

"Hey!" she shouted as she angrily nudged my ribs. _Holy! Geez, Karin!_

"Just kidding," I whispered in her ear and then gently brushed my lips across her jaw. "You look beautiful. Like always."

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep working on your report," she nagged. "By the way, isn't this the one that we were assigned a long time ago?"

"Yeah, well.....I forgot....."I answered quietly while avoiding her gaze

"You what? After all that nagging and pestering for _me_ to finish a couple days after it was assigned, and _you're_ just starting today?!" she asked angrily. _Did her voice go up an octave? Heh...she's so cute when she's angry. It's adorable. _

"Face it Karin, you're a moron. And I'm a genius, so I don't think you should be worrying about me. I'm at the top of our class. And where are you?"

"Leaving," she said pissed. _Crap.....What did I say this time? _

"No, no, no! I was just kidding, Karin. Come on, I just....wouldn't know what to do if you couldn't attend here because of stupid grades. I need you here. I also wanna make sure you at least have a good future too," I explained.

"Yeah, well, whatever!" she rolled her eyes and slid back to her spot. _Right back where you should be. _

"Alright, back to work," I announced. A minute later...

"Hands out of the skirt, you pervert," she demanded. _Dang....I got caught, huh? Oh, well, I'll have plenty of opportunities later. _

"My bad. My hands have a mind of their own!" I snickered.

"Yeah, well, tell your hands that they better stay away or they'll be chopped off!" she threatened.

"So cruel, Karin, but yet with an image so fair. How can I resist?"

"You have to or I'm leaving," she stated.

"How about as a reward then?" I asked and put on an innocent smile.

"A kiss, maybe," she answered cautiously.

"Then I'll be done in no time, but make sure _you're_ ready," I smirked. I immediately started working faster. _Geez, it's like having a giant mouthwatering luscious cookie staring you in the face, but you can't even take a bite. What a temptation you are, Karin. You have no idea the effect you have on me. You truly are a beautiful phenomenon. _

(Karin's POV)

_Where am I?It's warm....._I hear quiet steps beneath me and realize that I'm moving. _What's going on?_

I slowly open my eyes to see Kazune's perfect face. He was carrying me in his arms through the front door.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. It's okay I'm carrying you up to your room now," he whispered. We were climbing up the stairs.

"We're at the house? But I thought we were at school......" I trailed off to tired to continue. He gave a small chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Yeah, we were at the school. And you fell asleep on my lap, while I was typing my essay."

"Really? I fell asleep?" I questioned confused. "Well, that's embarrassing...."

"Actually, it was kinda cute," he answered with a smile. He opened my door and then silently shut it.

"You didn't do anything to me, did you?" I asked suspiciously.

"What are you saying? That I'm that pathetic and perverted as to assault you while you were peacefully sleeping?" he asked appalled. "Do I really come off with that kinda vibe?"

"Yeah," I answered bluntly as he removed the covers and lowered me on the bed. He gave a small laugh.

"So mean, Princess Karin!" he pouted and took off my shoes. "There you go!"

"Thanks, Kazune," I said quietly.

"Of course. It's a prince's job to take care of his princess," he whispered and tucked me in.

"Heh...some princess I am...." I stated.

"A wonderful one," he complimented.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

"Goodnight, Karin," he whispered as he brushed strands off of my forehead and kissed it gently. He started walking away, when a sudden fear started engulfing my body.

"Wait!" I shouted a bit more loudly than intended.

"What?! What's wrong?" he asked alarmed and was instantly by my side again.

"Can.......you stay with me a little longer....?" I asked embarrassed. I could see his face grow a smug smile.

"Why, Karin? Are you asking _moi _to sleep with you tonight?" he questioned with a devilish voice. _What a retard........can he never be serious for over a minute? Geez!_

"Don't be a perv, Kazune. I don't have enough energy to slap you right now."

"Just kidding, sheesh," he laughed. "Now what would Karin want with little ol me?"

"I've......been having a hard time sleeping lately......and I thought maybe with you here, I wouldn't have any trouble," I answered honestly.

"Well, why?" he asked like I knew he would.

"I've been having......nightmares.......about......being forced.....by Jiro....." I answered cautiously. His face showed his emotions clearly.

"That.....that-!" he started angrily but was interrupted.

"No, he hasn't done anything, but it's just been happening in my nightmares."

"Even in a dream, that guy's a pig!" he said with disgust. "It's okay, I'll stay with you and he won't touch you ever again."

"You don't know that. It's not like you can step in my dreams and save me, but thanks for trying," I said with a smile.

"Geez, Karin, don't you remember what I told you before, with your last nightmare?"

**(Flashback)**

My eyes flung open as my body darted up. I was in my new room at Himeka's house. It was dark and the only thing I could see was the numbers on my alarm clock. _Waaah.....It was just a dream. _I was breathing hard and my body was all sweaty. Tears were already streaming down my face. _Ah, why am I crying? It was just a dream. Stop crying, you idiot! _I wiped away the tears, but they just kept on pouring out. _Why? Why am I still crying? That dream shouldn't scare me so much. Everything's great now! Auntie and Uncle are happy and doing well on their cruise and I should be happy living here with Himeka! But why am I still crying?!_

Quietly, my door creaked open and revealed a very irritated Kazune. _Aw, crap! I must've woke him up! _He saw my tears and his face of irritation suddenly changed to curiosity.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No! I'm fine! It's nothing! Go back to bed! I'm sorry if I woke you up! It won't happen again!" I protested. He looked at me in disbelief and walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat on my bed and tapped my nose with his finger.

"Liar," he accused.

"I'm not lying! I'm fine! Go back to sleep!" I defended. He rolled his eyes and lifted the covers. He slipped in as he asked, "Could you scoot over a bit?" I did what he asked, only wondering what the heck he was doing.

"What are you doing?!" I asked quietly.

"I'm here to help you sleep," he whispered back.

"How the heck are you supposed to help?!" I exclaimed. He only smirked in reply as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest. _Ack! What the heck is he doing?! I'm so close to him! Am I blushing?! I am! Crap! It's just I've never been this close to guy before.....in a bed......._I slapped myself mentally to bring me to my senses._ Stop thinking like that! It's Kazune, for pete's sake! _I watched his chest rise up and down and I had to admit, it did relax me.

"Karin?" he questioned.

"Hmm?" was all I could do because I was getting pretty sleepy.

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

"Oh, I had a nightmare......" I responded a sleepily. He pulled me in tighter towards himself as he whispered something: **"I'll always protect you Karin, even in your nightmares. Just stay by my side, okay?"** but I was already drifting off to dreamland.

**(End Flashback)**

My face instantly turned a bright red once I remembered what he said that night.

"See? I'll protect you, Karin. Just call for me in your nightmare, and I'll come and rescue you. No matter where you are, or where you go, I'll come get you, okay?" he explained and tapped my nose with his fingertip. I nodded feebly. "So go ahead and sleep. I'll be right here until you do." I sighed, too tired to argue and closed my eyes.

"Thanks," slipped out as I tried to sleep.

**xx advice is welcome! comment! I command you! lol. jk, but seriously you can if you want to. and I KNOW you want to. jk again. thanks for reading. xx**


	16. Micchi's Short Story 1

**xx I have a treat for you guys today! This is the very first chapter through Micchi's POV! But it's not all that important to the story, so you won't miss it if you skip it or anything. But tell me if you guys liked it because I'm thinking of starting to occasionally put his pov in the real story if this works out well. tell me what you think! R&R but no flames plz! unless you really didn't like it. but advice is welcome too! xx**

(Micchi's POV)

"Uh....Micchi.....I'm in love with you!" a sweet girl confessed to me. _Another one? That's 7 this week. Why can't they understand that I'm not interested? It's just......I don't want them all to get hurt._

"I'm sorry, Princess Ayako. It's not your fault, it's just I'm not really into relationships right now. I hope you can understand, but if it helps you feel better, I think you look beautiful today." Tears started to form in her eyes. _Dang it, they always cry. This isn't easy for me either._

"It's okay, I understand. It's someone else isn't it?" she said through her tears. I didn't know what to say to that, because technically it was, but...... "It is, right?" I could only look away as my face showed my sympathy for her.

"Yeah, that's right. It's someone else. I'm sorry," I apologized softly. _This is the best way to say it, they wouldn't believe the truth anyway. _

"It's Kazune isn't it?" she asked quietly. I whipped my head back to face her in utter surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. _No one's ever said that before. _

"Uh...well, I don't mean you're gay or anything, but you love Kazune, don't you?" she asked again. "It may not be _love_ love like the kind in relationships, but right now he's the most important person, right? And you love him?" _No one's ever guessed that before. _

"Why would you think that?" I asked keeping my cool.

"To me it's obvious. You act like he's your best friend, and sometimes a lot more, but when you act like that, most of us think that it's just an act. Most of us think it's just another thing to adore you for. No one would actually think you _love_ love Kazune, but I know you do hold special feelings for him," she continued. "I know it's true, Micchi. It's plain on your face. Every single time you even look at Kazune your face shows all the love and worries you have for him. You always try to put up this silly, go with the flow, don't have a care in the world facade, but I can see right through you. Every single time he gets hurt, I can see your anguish. Every single time he's happy or sad, you feel double what he's feeling. You love Kazune because he's the most precious person to you and you refuse any relationships because of that love. I'm right, aren't I, Micchi?" I just stood there with widened eyes in awe. I couldn't utter a single word. My hand on her shoulder from when I tried to comfort her was trembling _No one's ever noticed this before. No one. And no one's ever been so right. Who is this girl? _"It's okay. I understand. I love you Micchi, but not because of that silly, no worries at all mask you put on to hide. Don't get me wrong I like that too, but I fell in love with you the first time I saw you look at Kazune. And then I just knew, you were the one. Goodbye, Micchi." She slowly rose on her toes and carefully left a small kiss on my cheek. Warmth was brought to where her lips touched and as soon as it appeared, it was gone. She smiled through her tears, turned, and walked away. And I stood there, motionless, staring at the hallway that a mysterious girl had just confessed her love moments ago, that was now empty, but I couldn't move, couldn't think about anything else. _Who is she?_

Suddenly, a loud voice brought me back to the world, "MICCHI! What are you doing standing there like an idiot?!" Jin violently grabbed my arm and started pulling me along. "I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE! What were you thinking?! We have to host today! Geez!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jin! The Prince isn't mad is he?" I asked and laughed lightly.

"Of course he is!" Jin shouted.

"Aw, so is Micchi gonna be punished?" I asked cutely and he rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, it's like you don't have a care in the world, Micchi. You have jobs you have to do, you know. Why are you so happy-go-lucky all the time?"

"I don't know, that's just me!" I exclaimed. We were rushing toward the Kami Club room and I tuned Jin out the rest of the way. _That's right, that is me. But I'm also the guy Ayako described earlier. I'll always watch over Kazune. That was my promise, my promise to Mr. Kujyou. And I'll always hold Kazune in a special place in my heart, but I know that I can't always be there for him. And until the day he finds that precious person just for him, that will always be there for him, I'll be here. _We immediately stopped and I saw the gold letters spelling out the Kami Club. Jin opened the door and there he was, Kazune sitting with Himeka and Karin.

"Where have you been, Micchi?" Kazune asked. "We had to wait to start hosting until you got here. Now all the customers are angrily waiting in the hallway!"

"Hey, Kazune! Don't be so mean!" Karin defended me.

"Why not moron?" he asked.

"Hey I'm not a moron, you chauvinistic girly man!" she retaliated. Kazune smiled just for an instance before he argued back. _And yet, that time when I'll have to give you to someone else might not be as far as I once thought it would. _I glanced at Karin and watched as her face turned a bright red. _Karin. If you're the one for Kazune, then I'm okay with that. _

"Hey, what are you looking at Micchi? Go ahead and call the customers in!" Kazune demanded.

"Oh, of course Prince Kazune!" I obliged happily.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he glared at me angrily as I started to laugh and open the door. _Karin take good care of him. Take good care of Kazune for me._

**xx so what do ya think? it's shows Micchi's more serious side definitely. but anyway, how was it? because if you like it I'll definitely start doing that! It was a totally fun doing this chapter because it made me have to think differently. Thanks for reading! xx**


	17. Dresses and Perverted Pigs

**xx I'm sorry it took so long...........really. but anyway they argue a lot in this one. lol. so R&R, but no flames please! And honestly, thanks so much for reading! xx**

(Kazune's POV)

"**HECK NO**!" I screamed. "**I ABSOLUTELY DISAPPROVE!**"

"Calm down, dang it!" she shouted back. "Besides I don't believe it's your choice at all."

"Not my choice at all?! What are you saying?!" I yelled. "You're mine, gosh darn it!"

"Yours? _YOURS?_ How dare you even say that! You won't even call me your girlfriend, but you still fricken' own me?! Are you serious?!" she asked as she pulled something out of her closet.

"I'm glad you understand," I held my stance and folded my arms under her penetrating glare.

"Kazune, you can go on dates with hundreds of other girls and I can't even fulfill a homecoming promise I made?" she asked a little annoyed. "Oh, and by the way, which one looks better?" She held out two beautiful dresses side by side.

"Yeah, that's absolutely correct," I stayed firm with my first answer. "And I prefer the one on the left."

"That's totally unfair Kazune! You already have several dates for homecoming. Why can't I just have one?!" she protested. "And really? Why do you like the left dress better?"

"Because that _ONE_ guy, is Jiro! That perverted pig! It's unsafe! I cannot allow this!" I argued. "And I like that dress better because it's shorter and would outline the very few curves you actually have swimmingly."

"Well, thanks. I want to look good at homecoming with Jiro," she added nonchalant.

"I SAID NO! Don't go with him!" I asserted harder. "He's a perverted pig!"

"Look, it's not like we're together! It's just for the dance! Besides I can't just change my mind so close to the event! Besides, he asked me as a host, so I have to fulfill the customer's wants! It's not that I actually like him!" she shouted.

"But it's dangerous!"

"It is NOT! I can take care of myself!"

"Now, now. What on heaven's name is going on here?" an amused voice asked from the doorway. "I wake up early in the morning to hear shouts from across the entire house. Good thing Himeka and Jin are hard sleepers. But what on earth are you two shouting about?"

"Dresses!" Karin answered.

"Perverted pigs!" I answered in unison. She looked at me with disgust and then turned to Micchi.

"Well, who are you going to homecoming with, Micchi?" she asked sweetly as if our argument had never happened.

"Hmm....alas I've had several offers, but I'm sorta waiting for a specific person to ask me. But sadly I'm not sure if that'll happen according to recent events," he answered solemnly. _A certain someone? Aww....don't tell me......geez, Micchi....._

"Micchi I told you last year that I do not want to go to homecoming with you. Please just find someone else!" I interrupted Karin's persistent encouragement. Micchi swiftly brought his unique set of eyes to my attention.

"Why Kazune! I had no idea you were thinking such naughty thoughts! I wasn't exactly talking about you, but if you insist I'll definitely go with you!" he said with an excited tone and a sly smile.

"What?! Didn't you hear what I just said?!" I asked in a crazed tone.

"I heard exactly what you were saying. You're trying to ask me to homecoming in a secretive yet successful way! I congratulate you on a job well done! I accept!"

"BULL! I didn't ask you anything!"

"I'm just kidding, Kazune," he stated. "Besides, I know you're probably going with this princess right here, aren't you?"

"That's exactly what we've been arguing about!" I blurted out exasperated. "She wants to go with Jiro because she accepted his offer a while ago! Tell Karin that's she's crazy and that she can cancel whenever she wants!"

"Well, I agree with Miss Karin,"

"That's exactly what I was saying.....wait....what?! WHY?!"

"You heard him!" she agreed happily and pushed us out the door. "Now you guys need to get out!" _Dang it, Micchi!_

"But he's not safe, Karin! Why don't you understand that! Don't go with him!" I pleaded.

"Stop it, Kazune. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me a little," she reassured as she closed the door.

"I can't. Not him. Anyone but _him_, Karin. Please." I begged from behind the door. _I just can't do that. _

"Kazune, I'm serious. I'll be fine. Now stop worrying and get your stuff ready for tomorrow too! It'll be fun!" she said as I heard her walk farther away from her door.

"Fine!" I yelled at the door in acceptance. "But if he hurts you, I will kill him."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved the threat off as if it was nothing.

"I'm dead serious Karin," I stated. "If he so much as makes you cry a single tear...."

"And who's the one who made me cry the most since I got here?" she interrupted with a questioning tone. I could almost imagine her delicate eyebrows raise when I didn't give an immediate answer.

"Fine," I hopelessly surrendered and walked silently back to my room.

"It's about time you gave in," I heard her whisper.

"Well, you're so fricken' hard headed....worse than Jin...."I mumbled in response.

"I heard that!" she raised her voice so I could definitely hear her clearly.

"You were meant to!" I added in a mocking tone. "Sheesh. Girls are such pains in the butt!"

(Karin's POV)

"Oh, Himeka! Are you ready? Today's the day!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm so happy," she answered.

"We're gonna spend all day getting ready! It's gonna be great! We can do each other's makeup and hair! And do face masks and everything! It'll be so much fun!" I jumped up and down as I said this.

"Really? We're going to do all of that stuff?!" she asked just as excited.

"Yeah, of course! Let's go ahead and get started!" I replied and rushed her to my bed. We took hours upon hours talking to each other, painting nails, gossiping, and fixing hair. While I was applying makeup to Himeka's impeccable face, a forgotten question popped into my head.

"Hey, Himeka?" I asked as started the mascara.

"Hm?"

"This was totally stupid of me, but I completely forgot to ask. Who are you going to homecoming with?"

"Well, I'm going wi-"in the middle of her sentence we were suddenly interrupted by Kazune.

"Girls! One of your dates are here!" he hollered from downstairs.

"Oh my gosh! Is it that late already?!" I started to panic as I added the finishing touches on Himeka. "Come on, let's go!" I yanked her off my bed, slammed open the door, and rushed down the steps.

"We're ready!" Himeka chimed happily as we came close to the doorway. I saw Kazune staring at the two of us and holding the door. I turned to him and smiled my prettiest smile. _Take that, chauvinistic jerk._ His eyes widened at my smile and immediately looked away. _Was that a blush I saw, Kazune?_ I looked toward the door and see Jiro's bashful younger brother, Ronin standing in the doorway. _Ronin? What is he doing here?_

"Himeka, is Ronin taking you to homecoming? Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked confused.

"Whaaaa?"she sounded even more confused than I was. "Who is this guy?" *anime sweatdrop*

"WHAT? You don't even know your own date?" I asked bewildered.

"Huh? I'm not Miss Kujyou's date. I'm just here to pick you up Miss Hanazono," the younger boy said politely.

"What? Pick me up? But I thought Jiro w-" I started but was interrupted.

"My older brother was unable to come by himself, so I've come as his replacement. I'm very sorry," he stated and bowed slowly.

"Oh, so mighty Jiro couldn't even come to pick up his own date, huh? What an prick," Kazune blurted with a sound of contempt.

"Kazune!" I shouted alarmed. "Take that back!" I heard a small chuckle from Ronin.

"It's alright. He can be sometimes," he said and gave me a smile.

"See, Karin. Even his little bro thinks so!" Kazune said in defense.

"It's true that he can be one sometimes, but it's not that simple this time, Mr. Kujyou," Ronin explained. "He's helping set up for the dance."

"Oh, that's right!" I instantly remembered. "He's helping with the dance. You jerk, Kazune!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really should get going, Miss Hanazono," Ronin insisted.

"Yeah, alright. And you don't have to call me 'Miss Hanazono'!"I told him straightly. "Just call me Karin, Ronin! Don't have to be so polite, geez!"

"Sorry, Mi-Karin," he said forcefully as we walked to the cab. "By the way, you look lovely. My brother is very lucky to be going with you. And again I'm very sorry he wasn't able to pick you him up himself."

"See! You're so formal! We're friends, right?" I asked.

(Kazune's POV)

"Friends?" the questioned flustered. _Why's he so nervous? And is the kid blushing? Lame._

"Of course, friends! So stop being so polite. You're actually starting to tick me off....."she said as they got into the cab. I closed the door shut annoyed.

"Looks like someone's jealous!" Micchi sang in a melodious voice.

"Tch. Yeah, right. Anyway, come on let's go ahead and meet our dates, Micchi," I stated still irritated at how _friendly_ Karin was being to Ronin.

"Alright, you big green monster!" Micchi teased even further.

"Okay, shut it, Micchi!" I demanded. "Besides I'm not jealous of that kid!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Prince Kazune!" he added with a laugh.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! And it's true! I'm not jealous!" I argued.

"Whatever stops the tears!" he laughed even harder as he went and opened the door.

"MICCHI!" I shouted absolutely pissed now. "Just get in the car!" This only made him snicker as he slipped outside. I turned around and suddenly realized that Himeka had been there the whole time. _Crap. I completely forgot about her! Does she know about me and Karin, yet? Because if not, she does now._

"Ah, Kazune! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked with concerned eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, Himeka. I was going to tell you, but...." I didn't really know how to explain it.

"If you wanted to take etiquette lessons, you should have told me! I've already been going to cotillion for months now, but you didn't say a word about coming!" she exclaimed. _What? What the heck is she talking about?_

"Huh?" I asked utterly confused.

"You're jealous of Ronin's manners and politeness, am I right? Well, he and I are in the same cotillion class! If you want to learn how to act like him, just come with me next time! It's really valuable information!" she suggested. _Wow....really?_

"Yeah, that's it....I was jealous of his manners.....definitely...." I replied without trying to break out in laughter. _Man, she so dense sometimes! Bus I can't complain in this situation at least...._ "But, hey, when is your date coming?"

"Oh, well, he can't come to pick me up either. So I'm going with you guys!" she answered.

"Really? Why can't he come?" I questioned. _Geez, all these jerk dates can't even pick the girls up....._

"Well, he lost his car in an accident and hasn't been able to buy a new one because he was in a coma for several weeks!" she said with a huge smile on her face. _What kinda guy is she going with?!_

"Heh....are you serious?" I asked with disbelief. "Can the guy even dance? I mean....he almost died and now he's going to homecoming?"

"Mmhmm!" she nodded happily.

"Okay then......" I stated uneasy.

"Well, let's go, Kazune! We're going to be late!" Himeka insisted.

"Right, let's go."

**xx END.........just joking! lol. so what do you guys think is gonna happen next? it's a mystery! ooooahhhhh! gosh, I'm such a weirdo! Thanks for reading! xx**


	18. Numb

**xxHOLY CRAP! I'M SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN SOOOOO LONG! YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE ME! I WOULD HATE ME TOO! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! I'M BOWING DOWN FOR FORGIVENESS, THOUGH I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO! I'M SO SOOOOOOOORY!xx**

(Karin's POV)

Jiro slinked his arm around my waist casually as we walked toward the entrance of where the dance was to be held.

"This'll be great, Karin," he said and opened the door. "By the way," he paused and looked behind him, "get lost, Ronin. Nobody wants you around anyway.

"Yes brother, I'll be going now," the young freshmen said with a tint of sadness. _Why does he treat his brother so freakin' crappy? Man, Jiro. You're such a douche._

"You mean go home? You're not staying for the dance?" I asked sweetly and pulled Jiro to a rough stop.

"But I-" he started but was rudely interrupted.

"Nah….he doesn't have a date anyway. Just let him leave." _SHUT UP!_

I coldly turned my head with a dry laugh, "Heh," I smiled icily, "Ronin can dance with me anytime he wants to!" I grabbed said boy's hand and rushed him into the building.

"HEY WAIT UP!" I heard Jiro shout and chase after us. _Man, he really is a pain in the butt! But I'll just have to live with it…..for now anyway._

The place where the Homecoming Dance took place was a huge open spaced room. The theme was "Under the Sea" and had hundreds of light and dark blue, purple, and green balloons settled on a old sea looking net dangling from the sky. An actual pirate ship was centered in the front of the room that acted as a stage and held the DJ. Small round tables covered with the cloths that matched the colors of the balloons were spread about the room holding different refreshments and food. In the very center of the room, an enormous amount of space was left for a dance floor with sea like lights shining in every which way. _Unbelievable. It's amazing! I don't even know what to say!_

"It's beautiful…." Ronin said breathless. I smiled at him and nodded.

Steps from behind us came to a halt. "What is this? It's so boooring. Crap, the homecoming committee could've done a better job than this garbage dump," Jiro insulted annoyed. "This sucks even more than last year! Maybe I should join the committee next year!" _Let's see you try punk! WHAT A JERK!_ He gave a huge sigh. "Ah well, what can you do? No matter how hard you try, you can never get rid of useless people. Come on Karin, let's dance!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

**(Kazune's POV) **

_Dang it Karin! I want to dance with __**you**__! _I stared with complete envy toward her and that pig.

"Prince Kazune!" my date's voice screamed, "Dance with me!"

"Oh, of course my princess! Your wish is my command," I smiled and bowed before her. She curtsied and we started to dance to the music.

"I'm so glad that I won the raffle!" she exclaimed at the dance. The way the Kami members chose their dates were through raffles. _I wonder how Jiro was so lucky. _I rolled my eyes. _How many people did he have to threaten? His name was the only raffle for Karin after all….._

"Prince Kaaaaaazune!" the girl whined and snapped me back to my senses. "Talk to me!"

"I'm sorry, Princess, it's just that dancing with you is a dream come true! I can't help but be in a daze," I said with a dazzling smile.

"Ah, Kazune, you're so sweet. You can dance with me anytime you want!" she answered excited. _Yeah right……why would I ever wanna dance with you? This blows. Where's Karin. The dance has already been on for an hour or two. _I looked around and spotted her dancing with Jiro. He was joking around, making her laugh. _He really frickin' ticks me off. _I continued watching as his hand slowly slid down her back…..lower and lower. _Oh, heck no. _I stopped dancing immediately and started walking toward the disgusting mutt.

"Prince, where are you going? Is something wrong?" my customer asked. Crap. _I forgot about her………..she's so annoying!_

"Don't you know, Princess?!" I adlibbed. "It's customary for Kami members to also dance with each other at least once.

"Whaaaaaat? I don't want you to go! I won the raffle! You stay with me!" she started to plead. _Oh dear God, why was I stuck with "this" kind of person……_

"Princess, did you think I was going to leave you alone?" I turned to face her with my most dazzling smile. "Silly! I would never leave my precious princess to be all by her lonesome!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked puzzled.

"I think I see him now," I stated and pointed to the person walking toward me.

"Kazune! How's the dance? I just drove my customer home!" the person chuckled. "Her parents are pretty strict. Heh, she's so cute though!"

"Prince Micchi!" my annoying customer squealed.

"See my princess! Micchi is here to entertain you as well!"

"Whaaa-" Micchi started but I gave him a pleading look. _Please, just this once!_

"Ohhhhhhh. I see," Micchi gave an all knowing smirk, "Yes, princess. Prince Kazune has called me! I seriously apologize for this inconvenience, but I hope that I can be satisfactory until his return." Micchi gave a his usual bright fake customer smile.

"O-of course Prince Micchi!" she said mesmerized.

"Well, I'll part with you for now, dear Princess," I said and lifted her hand to kiss it. "Thank you, Micchi."

"You owe me," he whispered as I walked passed him to Karin's direction.

**(Karin's POV)**

"Hahahaha!" I laughed. _I hope he doesn't think I'm actually laughing at __**him**__. _I secretly glanced behind Jiro's annoying face to watch Ronin awkwardly dance with a girl. _He's sooooo cute! I wish I had a younger brother like that!_

"…..And then I was like 'Are you talking to me?! How dare you talk to me like that! And then….." Jiro kept droning on and on.

"I'm sorry! Jiro, can you get me a drink? I'm parched!" I said in the girliest tone I could muster.

"Oh, course Karin," he said and left to find some drinks. _THANK GOD! I don't think I could've lasted another second listening to those stupid stories! "When the guy punched me, I dodged and I ran toward the dude, I am captain after all and was like 'Don't you ever do that again!' And then I was like….." AAAKSLDJF:IWESUFDP! I CAN'T STAND THAT GUY!_

"I SERIOUSLY CAN'T STAND HIM!"

"I apologize for my brother," a kind voice said from behind me with a chuckle. "He can be a handful sometimes."

"A handful?!" I turned around to greet the boy, "Ronin, I have no idea how you even live with that kid! He drives me insane!"

"Yeah," he laughed and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Well yeah! 'I'm amazing and I'm the captain and I'm totally awesome! Blah, blah, blah…..' Is all he says!" I mocked.

" I know! He's SO annoying! Oh…." he blurted but was suddenly shocked at what he actually said. "I can't believe I just said that. How mean of me…." _This kid is so innocent. He's really cute. _

"Don't be scared! Speak your mind!" I encouraged. "If you don't, then no one will ever know what your thinking!"

"But-but…..then someone might not like me for what I say…..they might get angry….." he stammered while looking down and twiddling his thumbs. _I don't know why, but this little kid seems to just warm my heart. It's very relaxing, he's so…..pure._

"Ronin," I lifted his head, "Don't be afraid. If people hate you, then let you hate them. But you'll never know if you never open up! Who knows? What if people love you even more?"

"Yeah, but…" he muttered.

"I know I can't wait to see the open Ronin! I was having such a good time talking to him not too long ago! I really like him," I told the shy boy and couldn't help but smile.

"You're right….." Ronin admitted. _Do I detect a little blush going across his face? HE'S SO KAWAII!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

"And you can always come to me for help, big sis will always be here for you!" I declared and thrusted a thumb to my chest.

"B-b-big sis?"

"Yeah, I don't really have any younger siblings, but if I could ever choose, I definitely would love to have you as my younger brother. So I'm just gonna make you my younger bro. If that's okay anyway….."

"OF COURSE!" he blurted. "Uh….I mean….that would be an honor Miss Karin…"

"Stop with the 'Miss' stuff!" I demanded. "Call me either Karin or Big sis!"

"Alright, Mis-I mean Big sis!" he struggled. I laughed.

"Let's dance!" I said and dragged him more into the center of the dance floor.

"Waaaaa! Miss Karin!" he shouted in protest.

"Miss?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Big sis! Big sis!" he corrected himself. "I'm sorry! I can't dance!"

"Come one! You can do it! I'll show you!"

"Embarrassing! I can't….."

I stopped abruptly and threw him into a dancing a position.

"It's a slow song, don't worry," I reassured him. "Just follow my lead."

"Mmhm," he nodded with a beet red face, looking only at our feet.

"See? Easy! One, two, three, four…."

"Oi! Ronin, what the heck are you dancing with my date for?!" an extremely annoying voice yelled from across the crowd. _Aw, frick……_ He continued walking, with a drink in his hand.

"Jiro!" Ronin shouted in surprise. He let go of me immediately to face his older brother. "I was just…..just…"

"I asked him to dance with me!" I cut in. "I missed you so much, Jiro! I felt lonely…." _Pfft….yeah, right! I'd rather you just leave!_

"I'm sorry, Karin. Forgive me, the lines were seriously long!" Jiro complained and handed me my drink.

"It's okay. You're here now!" I said and took a sip. "Thanks for dancing with me Ronin!"

"It's my honor, Miss Karin," the young boy bowed and walked away.

**(Kazune's POV)**

I walked through the dancing crowd, but couldn't find her at all. _Where is that girl?! I just saw her! _I saw Jiro's younger brother also walking through the crowd.

"Hey! Jiro's brother!" I shouted and waved. The boy turned and jogged over.

"Mr. Kazune! How can I be of service to you?" _This kid is so formal……_

"Ronin right? Have you seen Karin?"

"Miss Karin? Yes, I just left her with my older brother. He went to get her a drink and he just came back. So I-" he suddenly stopped and his expression turned to one of utter horror. "Drink….."

"Ronin? What's the matter?"

"He wouldn't…..no…..a drink?"

"Ronin? Ronin?!"

"Kazune! Get the rest of your friends! And follow me!" he shouted. _Wow, his polite tone was dropped. What the heck is going on?!_

"Ronin what are you-"

"KARIN IS IN DANGER!" he screamed. "HURRY!"

"Karin?!" I started to run and find the others. _Karin. Karin! I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to let __**ANYONE **__hurt you! _"Micchi! Jin! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

**(Karin's POV)**

"The punch is really good!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Jiro agreed.

"Here, do you want some?" I offered my cup to him.

"Ah, no! Thanks though….." _Well geez….it's not like I have cooties…._

"Come on! It's good!" I insisted and tried pushing the cup into his hand. "Crap!" I suddenly tripped over something and I felt the liquid in the cup swish out onto…..

"Argh! Gross!" Jiro shouted. _Onto Jiro……BWAHAHAHAHA!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized and started patting him down with napkins I had.

"No it's fine. It's just really sticky!" he stated. "Aw….shoot! It stained my white dress shirt…" _And that looks really expensive too! Now I'm really starting to feel bad._

"I really am sorry…."

"Nah, I'll just change. I live in the dorms here," he said and used a napkin to wipe some punch away.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, there is," he said. "Can you please wash these while I take a shower? I've got a washer and a dryer in my dorm."

"Definitely! I can at least do that!" I pumped a fist in the air. "Let's go!" We headed out of the gym and I followed him into the dorms.

"My room is on the highest floor," he informed me while walking up the steps.

" Okay! Let's get clean!"

"Alright! Seriously, thanks!"

"Why are you thanking me?! I did this to you!"

"For helping me wash my clothes and…." he smirked. "Giving me a night I'll remember."

"Really? We barely danced!"

"I know, but we still have the whole night to enjoy it!" Jiro smiled. _Like this, he doesn't seem that bad. He's almost kind of nice………_

"Yeah, let's make this the best homecoming ever!"

"Yes, lets," he replied. _Why did I suddenly get a cold feeling……_"Ah! Here's my room!" We got to the top of the steps and he unlocked a door. It opened up to a grand room that one would find in a 5 star hotel. _Ack! WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THESE RICH KIDS?!?!_

"My washer and dryer are over there," he pointed. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay? Here." He slid off his jacket, and unbuttoned his dress shirt. _What is he doing?!_ He kicked off his shoes and slid off his pants.

"STRIP?!" I yelled. "Jiro!" _The crazy!_

"Haha! Relax, Karin!" he collected all his clothes and placed them in my hands. "I'm not that gross. Here." He opened his bathroom door and closed it shut. _Phew…..that scared me a second…..Now where's the washing machine? _I walked over and started a load. _Where's the detergent? Oh, there it is_. I suddenly felt strangely tired. _Whoa….what's up with this? I feel seriously drowsy. _I finished shoving his clothes into the washing machine and took a seat. My eyelids were getting heavy, very heavy.

"Karin?" was the next thing I heard. _Did I fall asleep? _I saw Jiro with his bare torso and toweled legs feeling my forehead. "You okay?"

"Huh…yeah. How long was I out?"

"Well, I was in the shower for only several minutes to wash away the sticky feeling. Are you tired? Why don't I carry you to my bed? It's in that room over there," he offered.

"No that's al-WHOA!" I started but was scooped up and brought me to the bed anyway. "I said I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a concerned face.

"Well, actually I do feel sorta numb. For some reason I can barely even move my own body! Silly, huh?" When I looked up, Jiro had a face I couldn't make out. It had a crazed smile that sent shivers down my spine. _Concern? Happy? Angry? What's he thinking? It's creeping me out!_

"Jiro….?" I questioned slowly. Then he was suddenly over top me and pinning my arms to the bed. "WHAT THE FRICK ARE YO-mhph!" I was silenced with his fast lips on mine. He stopped only to continue at my neck. I tried to scream but not even a small sound would come out.

"Why so quiet, Karin?" Jiro whispered into my neck. "Let me here a scream!" He attacked my neck with full force eliciting a high pitched scream from me.

"Jiro….." I said between ragged breaths, "Why?"

"Because I'm a guy, Karin," he answered, "And you're a girl." He bit even harder on my neck as I screamed and started to thrash around.

"That's more like it!" he exclaimed and started to rip the front of my dress. He slid a hand up the tear and grasped my breast with his hand. He tackled my mouth again to stop the protesting. "You want this as much as I do, don't you?" _No, no! This can't be happening! I can't move! My body feels numb! WHY?! _

**(Kazune's POV)**

"My brother, always carries around those disgusting numbing drugs with him. He's done this before, but why didn't I see it coming?! He probably spiked her drink with it!" Ronin screamed as me, Jin, and Micchi ran to the dorms.

"Oh! I've heard of that stuff before! Like date rapes?!" Micchi shouted in utter horror.

"So he gave some of these drugs to My Goddess?" Jin asked desperately.

"HE'S A PIG! HE'S A PIG! HE'S A PIG!" Ronin cried as tears raced his face.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, "We won't let him even harm one hair on her head. We'll get your brother. And I'll kill him."

"This dorm!" Ronin shouted and started toward a building. "My brother in on the top floor!"

"LET'S GO!" I bellowed and raced up the steps with the others. _Karin. Please. I'm begging you, please be safe. _

**(Karin's POV) **

I felt his knee slide up in between my legs, pushing the bottom half of the dress up. Once he hit a dead end and could no longer advance, he gave a malicious smirk.

"Kariiiiin," he dragged my name out with a taunting tone. "How does this feel?" He grasped my wrists tighter as he kneed me in my sensitive spot. I let out a gasp of pain and looked up at him with face of hatred. "Oh? You still have the will to look at me like that, huh? We'll see about that when I'm done!" _It's no use. I can't even move! Why is this happening to me? WHY ME?! I've been harassed somewhat like this by Kazune before…..but why is it so different? Whenever Kazune touches me, he leaves my skin burning. But Jiro……is so cold. It's not at all alike. Heh, what would he say if he heard me comparing him like this? 'Karin, you moron! Of course I'm better than that disgusting pig! I'm the best after all!' Yeah, you are the best Kazune! I'm sorry though, there's nothing I can do……._I turned my head away from Jiro and toward the door. _It's okay._

"KARIN!" a person shouted as he busted open the door. _Kazune?!_

_**xx**_**Again, I'm really sorry! but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. also if your not into the total date rape theme, I'm sorry for that too............sigh.....SORRYxx**


	19. A Real Man

**xx I'm so sorry guys. I am so so so sorry. I understand what it's like to be a reader where the author doesn't update for a long time. I go crazy! I'm sorry. Honestly, a little while after I submitted the last chapter, my boyfriend broke up with me. We were together for 3 years. We did EVERYTHING together. Same class, same sports, same activities. sigh, and I was just a mess. I was completely head over heels in love, but he didn't feel the same way. But seriously, I was a mess. I just filled my time up with anything that made me forget. And this story definitely was on the top of the list to avoid. But that's still no excuse. I really am sorry. I'm even doing the dogeza right now. I'm sorry. xx**

I look up to see Ronin standing in the doorway with a plethora (haha I love this word….) of mixed emotions on his face.

"Oh it's you Ronin," Jiro nonchalantly dropped the sudden intrusion and brought his attention back to me. "Yeah, I'm sorta busy right now. Come back later, m'kay?" I could once again feel his disgusting hot breath on my neck.

"No."

Jiro froze. "What was that?"

"I said NO," the voice rose. Jiro sat up and faced the younger boy.

"I must be hearing wrong. Did you just say 'no'?"

"That's right brother. I'm not going anywhere!" _Ronin. _

"You little brat. How dare yo-" Jiro slid angrily off the bed.

"I'm sick of it! You're disgusting and absolutely disgraceful! I'm ashamed to even be your brother!" I could see his fists shaking slightly as he walked slowly forward. _He's completely different from before. I've never seen him like this. _

"Aw, come on Ronin, I'm just having a little fun!" Jiro held up his hands in defense.

"A little fun?" the boy questioned with a controlled breath.

"Yeah, yeah, fun!" Jiro clarified.

"I don't think my Big sis was having very fun," Ronin stepped closer. His whole body was trembling now.

"Big sis? You mean Karin?" _Heh, Ronin, you're so cute. That's right, I remember too._

**(Flashback)**

"And you can always come to me for help, big sis will always be here for you!" I declared and thrusted a thumb to my chest.

"B-b-big sis?"

"Yeah, I don't really have any younger siblings, but if I could ever choose, I definitely would love to have you as my younger brother. So I'm just gonna make you my younger bro. If that's okay anyway….."

"OF COURSE" he blurted. "Uh….I mean…. that would be an honor Miss Karin…"

"Stop with the 'Miss' stuff!" I demanded. "Call me either Karin or Big sis!"

"Alright, Mis-I mean Big sis!" he struggled. I laughed.

**(End Flashback)**

The room was silent, but I could feel the tension building up. It felt thick enough to cut.

**(Kazune's POV)**

A screamed pierced the air. _Karin! She's screaming! GOD, she screaming! I need to get to her! _

"**OUT OF MY 'EFFIN WAY! DANG IT!**"I shouted desperately**. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M ABSOLUTELY GONNA DESTROY HIM!** In the name of Apo-"

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?" Micchi screamed as he punched me in the gut. "You were going to transform?"

"I have no other choice! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna FREAKIN' KILL THAT DIRTY SON OF A-"

"Don't you dare disgrace the Kami rings with such a selfish desire! It is absolutely forbidden under our club to EVER use the rings against a normal human." Micchi thrust a finger strongly into my chest. "You're a God, Kazune. Not just a regular kid."

"MICCHI! CAN'T YOU HEAR HER SCREAMING? She's hurt! He's HURTING her! I can't just let him-"

"What would Karin say, huh? If you transformed into Apollo, and killed Jiro on the spot. How do you think she would feel? I'm pretty sure she won't be very happy when you're in JAIL! SO CALM THE FRICK DOWN."

"I get what he's saying, Kazune," Jin stepped in. "You gotta cool it or you really will kill him…"

"He deserves to die! And you all know it," I spat out.

"Listen to yourself, Kazune. Karin would be disappointed." Micchi sighed. _Karin. Karin. _And then it hit me. _What would she say? I can see her frightened face. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Karin. _

"Have you calmed down yet?" Micchi asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up!" I answered. Micchi stepped back abruptly. "Just shut up and save Karin! Please. I'm begging you. Just stop her crying. Save her." I ran back down the stairs. _Karin. _

"Come on guys! Hurry!" I heard Jin snap everyone back to the situation at hand. I reached the bottom of the dorm and stopped. _Karin. _My hair flipped up as my knees bucked and I ended up sitting on the lowest step. My fists were clenching.

"DANG IT!" echoed through the stairs as I slammed my fist on the wall. _I'm so sorry, Karin. You're in pain, and I can't do a single thing. Absolutely disgustingly weak._

**(Karin's POV)**

"Karin isn't your sister, Ronin. What kinda crap are you spouting? _I'm _your actual brother. Now leave me alone to finish. If you really like her that much, you can have her when I'm done. I guess she is kinda cute. Of course, she won't be as pure as you would originally like her, but eh, beggars can't be choosers. I had no idea you wanted her though! Ah, my little Ronin is becoming' a man. It's okay, don't worry about never gettin' any. You can always take out my trash when I'm through. So waddaya say to that? Now will you leave? It'll be quick." Jiro stated.

I couldn't see Ronin's eyes, they were covered by his light brown hair. His whole body was trembling. _It's okay, Ronin. You don't need to do this. I'll be fine._

"Revolting," I heard him mutter.

"What was that?" Jiro asked.

"Absolutely revolting! UNFORGIVEABLE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ronin charged. He lifted his fist and connected with Jiro's cheek. There was a shriek and Jiro was sent flying to the other side of the room. Jiro struggled as he got back to his feet.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Jiro screamed as he held his red cheek. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN HAVE HER AFTER I'M THROUGH! DO YOU WANT HER THAT BAD?"

"You don't understand! HOW ARE YOU THIS STUPID? Karin isn't some animal! She's a woman. And you don't treat women like this!" Ronin slowly walked over to me with a look of empathy. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "You treat them with kindness, and love. You have to be gentle." Ronin slipped off his white collared shirt and tenderly wrapped it around me. "And you don't just have sex with any living thing, you disgusting perverted twit." _Different. Completely different from before. Ronin, you're so cool. Right now, you're the real man. _

"Okay, I get it, I get it!" Jiro backed into the corner as Ronin walked toward him. "I'll never do it again! I won't touch her! Ever! I won't touch any girl! I leave the school! I promise! Just stay back!" Jiro lifted his hands in defense.

"Ronin, forget it," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Karin!" he ran back to me and helped me off the bed.

"Yeah, he's seriously not even worth it," a familiar voice piped in.

"Micchi!" I shouted in relief. "Jin!"

"Goddess! Are you okay?" Jin flew across the room to help me.

"It's okay now, Princess," Micchi embraced me, and I just let everything go. I clutched his shirt and sobbed loudly.

**xx Btw, I'm fine now. Haha! My ex and I are still like best friends! And we're totally comfortable. It's funny. He comes to me for girl troubles and I go to him for guy troubles. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! COMMENT please! kekeke! xx**


End file.
